A Gunslinging Soul Reaper
by Aaron-Taichou
Summary: The entire Bleach story retold from the point of the shattered shaft. Instead of Zangestsu, Ichigo has Alucard as his zanpakuto. Plan on going all the way through the thousand year blood war arc as well. This will be an IchigoxIsane fanfiction. Godlike Ichigo but believable at the same time.
1. chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so i do apologize for any mistakes made. I plan on making this a really long story so enjoy and** **Please leave a review.**

 **Hado #4: Byakurai.**

 **"Zanpakuto speaking"**

 **'Zanpakuto thinking'**

"Character talking"

 _'Character thinking'_

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH or Hellsing/Hellsing Ultimate.**

 **Chapter 1: What lies within the soul.**

It has been almost 72 hours since Ichigo has been inside shattered shaft with his arms bounded behind his back by kido. He hasn't eaten in days, or at least that's what it feels like. It's impossible to tell whether its night or day inside kisuke Urahara's underground training ground. There he was laying at the bottom of some shaft in a desperate attempt to regain his soul reaper powers.

"Heeyy!" Jinta yelled from the top of the shaft.

"Are you hungry yet?" he asked.

"Noo!" Ichigo replied on a deep hoarse voice.

"That's good, because being hungry while your chain of faith is severed means you're getting really close to becoming a hollow." Jinta replied. As the words left Jinta's mouth Ichigo froze. His mind started racing and thinking about the possibilities of becoming a hollow, not being able to save Rukia and more importantly not being able to see his family again. He already blamed himself for his mother's death he couldn't bare seeing his two little sisters in any more pain. However, the thing that Ichigo didn't realize is that the links of his soul chain started to eat themselves. Before Ichigo could continue to stress about what might happen to his family if he became a hollow he heard a voice.

 **"Calm down my master."** spoke a deep silky-smooth voice. Ichigo immediately shot up to his feet and started looking around to find who said that. He look over to Tessai who had been sitting in a corner or the shaft keeping the kido binding Ichigo's arms in place. Tessai simply looked at Ichigo with concern.

"Who said that?" Ichigo asked. Starting to believe that he is going crazy.

 **"You need to calm down my master or else you will speed up the hollowfication process."** the voice said and it immediately calmed ichigo down. It was weird, he didn't know why but he felt as though he can trust this voice, or at least he hope he could.

All while all this is going on up on top of the shaft Kisuke Urahara was watching Ichigo as he went from panicking and hearing voices to calm and not worrying attitude. Kisuke closed his white paper fan that he always carried with him, narrowed his eyes and tilted his head down a bit a spoke in a deep serious voice that would send chills down his enemy's spine "It seems as though Kurosaki-kun's zanpakuto spirit is in contact with him."

Back down in the shaft Ichigo had his eyes closed trying to listen carefully for that voice again.

 **"Sit down and fold your legs in the meditation position and meditate. Focus on the inside of your soul. When you feel a slight pull of your consciousness, grab onto it."** the voice instructed. Ichigo for not having any better ideas of how to get out of the shaft did as instructed. He sat down with his legs folded, closed his eyes and tried to look into the depths of his soul for something, but nothing. He felt no pull not even an ounce of Reaistu. Deciding to try again he looks and searched deeper for anything in his soul and was about to give up until he felt a small pull of his conscience. He instantly grabbed on it.

The next thing Ichigo knew was that he was no longer in shattered shaft. He was standing in what appears to be a graveyard, with tombstones as far as the eye can see. it was night time, there were stars in the sky and a full moon lit up the entire graveyard. Ichigo started to look around trying to figure out where he was. It was then he noticed something strange. At the end or head of the graveyard, he did not know, stood a throne made of bones. It creeped him out because on the arm rest was two skulls with glowing red eyes that seem to be following his movements. He walked towards the throne and was about to touch it when that voice spoke again.

 **"I wouldn't do that if I were you."**

Ichigo immediately spun around to see who said that. That when he saw sitting in one of the tombstones was a man wearing a rather large hat and dressed in all red. the man then stood up straight and started walking towards him and it was then Ichigo got to see how tall he was. he stood 6 feet 5 inches. Ichigo now getting a better look at his outfit which comprised of a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and an intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, and red frock overcoat (similar to a duster coat) with a cape. As he got closer Ichigo can see he was wearing glasses that reflected the moons light off of them and behind said glasses were two blood red eyes that seem to glow with power. on his hands were a pair of white gloves which each have a five-pointed seal adorning their aura that surrounded him was one of death and pure blood-lust. Ichigo was knocked out of his observation when the man spoke.

 **"Do you know where you are or who am I?"** said the man.

"How am I supposed to know, one second i's in that stupid shaft hearing voices, then the next thing I know I'm in a graveyard with you." replied Ichigo

 **"I would explain it all to you but we don't exactly have any time to waste because as we speak you are turning into a hollow on the outside."** said the unnamed man. As soon as Ichigo heard he starting to panic and freak out.

"Whaaattt!" Ichigo screamed, " I can't turn into a hollow! I still have to save Rukia! I still have to-" he cut off from his rambling by the man.

 **"If you wish to not turn into a hollow all you have to do is find your soul reaper powers buried inside one of these tombstone."** the man said in a clam voice as though he wasn't worried at all. That seemed to have calmed Ichigo down a bit.

"So, all I have to do is find my soul reaper powers buried behind one of these tombstones somewhere in this graveyard?" Ichigo asked to which the man nodded, "and how am I supposed to do that?" the man just shrugged. Before Ichigo could ask any more question the entire graveyard started to shake and the ground under their feet gave way and they started to fall into what seems to be nothingness.

 **"You must find your soul reaper powers quick before you turn into a hollow!"** the man said in an urgent voice no longer sounding calm.

Ichigo for his part was trying to figure out how the hell he was supposed to find his soul reapers hidden behind one of these tombstones out of the billions of other tombstones. It was then he remembered that his friend/rival Uryu Ishida said how soul reaper's spirit ribbon. Ichigo then closed his eyes and began focusing on sensing other spirit ribbon. When Ichigo reopened his eyes, all around him was white ribbons coming from each individual tombstone. The white ribbons represents humans while soul reapers have a red spirit ribbon. Ichigo started looking around trying to spot some red it felt like forever until he finally saw that it was behind him. He grabbed on the ribbon and pulled hard. In the distance Ichigo could see a tombstone hurling towards him. Before he could think the tombstone slammed into his chest and sent him sailing about 15 feet back.

"Well that didn't go as plan" he said while holding onto his stomach. he started to examine the stone to see it was cracked and had his name on it. he could help but wonder what that meant. before he can continue his thought that man interrupted him.

 **"Quickly! break the stone!"** the man said with all urgency. Ichigo then punched the stone as hard as he can but it only cracked a bit so he punched it again and again until it finally broke and out it came a broken sword with an all too familiar handle.

 **"Grab hold of it quickly before you turn into a hollow!"** And Ichigo did just that, he grabbed the sword and the moment his hand touched it he felt a rush of power all through his body. all around him the graveyard started to repair itself. after about a minute everything was the way it was the only thing that was different was the tombstones no longer had names on them, they were all blank. Ichigo started looking for the man who was there before only to see him sitting on the steps of the throne look at Ichigo before he spoke.

 **"You did it master."** he said in a cool voice.

"Who are you and why are you calling me master!?" asked/yelled Ichigo.

 **"If you haven't figure it out as yet then I truly have a stupid wielder."** the man said sounding slightly annoyed that Ichigo didn't know who he was.

"How am I supposed to know who the hell you are-" Ichigo cut himself off as though he finally figured it out. looking at Ichigo's face you could see a look of realization spread across it. "You are my zanpakuto aren't you?" he asked in a soft voice to which the man nodded. "What is your name?" When he asked his zanpakuto spirit gave a wide toothy grin which allowed Ichigo to see his fangs.

 **"So... you finally asked."** he chuckled to himself. **"My name is... Alucard"**

"Well... it's nice to meet you Alucard." said ichigo as Ichigo said that Alucard shot up to his feet with a look of pure disbelief.

 **"You.. you heard my name? Never before has a soul reaper heard their zanpakuto's name on the first try."**

"well I guess I'm special like that" Ichigo joked to which Alucard chuckled.

 **"Indeed you are master indeed you are."** Alucard said "however we are not done yet you need to go back to the outside world and ask that shop keeper to give you an Asauchi, it is a blank unnamed zanpakuto that is given to soul reapers at the beginning of their carrier. You currently do not have one so ask him for one and then we will begin the next step."

"Okay I will but how exactly do I leave here?" Ichigo asked and as soon as he asked that he woke up back out in the real world to find that Tessai had increased his bindings and was sweating slightly.

"Can you let me go now?!" Ichigo yelled

 ***Chapter End***

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **MORE CHAPTERS TO COME**


	2. Chapter 2

**_NEW CHAPTER! I AM GOING TO TRY TO UPLOAD DAILY BUT FINALS AROUND THE CORNER SO MIGHT MISS A DAY BUT NEVER THE LESS ENJOY!_**

 **Hado #4: Byakurai.**

 **"Zanpakuto speaking"**

 **'Zanpakuto thinking'**

"Character talking"

 _'Character thinking_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR HELLSING/HELLSING ULTIMATE.**

 **Chapter 2: A asauchi like no other**

"Can you let me go now?!" Ichigo yelled. He was still bounded by kido when he came back to the real world.

"Bosss!" Tessai yelled from the bottom of the shaft "it seems as though Kurosaki-san is finish. Should i let him go?" asked Tessai looking up the shaft. The longer he took to release Ichigo the more and more annoyed Ichigo became. "Boss! You there?" Tessai yelled/asked again. This time however he got his reply. In a very jovial and childish manner Kisuke replied.

"oh ho sorry about that Tessai did you say something?"

"yes sir Kurosaki-san seems to be finish and whish to be let go. Im just checking with you to see if he is actually finish." Tessai replied.

"Finished you say? That is wonderful! byby all means let him go let him go." Urahara said while hiding his face behind his paper fan. With the okay to let Ichigo go tessai released the Kido and Ichigo's arms came free. He stood up stretched his arms a bit and started twisting his upper body to get a better feeling for it. As he is twisting you can hear the sounds of his joints snaping back into place and a look of pure pleasure spread across Ichigo's face before it immediately was replaced with an annoyed one. He look over at Tessai and yelled at him.

"Why the hell did you add more kido to the bindings?!" Ichigo asked angrily. To which Tessai replied in a clam deep voice.

"you were turning into a hollow." Tessai said with his arms folded. Ichigo froze and stared at Tessai wide eyed. " the **Bakudou 99, Part One** wasn't enough to hold you. You started to break through it when the mask started to form around your face. The boss had even gotten out his sword just in case and I was about to add the final part of **Bakudou 99, Part two** however before i could the mask shattered and you came back." Ichigo then raised his hand and touched his face as though he couldn't believe he was turning into a hollow. he was brought out of his thought by kisuke's voice.

"Do you plan on sleeping in that shaft Kurosaki-kun or are you going to use the spare room i have prepared for you?" said Kisuke while holding his closed fan at the side of his mouth.

"And how am i supposed to get out of here? There isn't exactly a ladder!" shouting Ichigo.

"You're smart you'll figure it out" and with that Kisuke left. Ichigo started racking his brain on how to come out of the shaft. He couldn't climb out due to his arms being too sore from being bounded behind his back for three days. Tessai had already climbed out and didn't even bother to take Ichigo with him. Ichigo for his part was beginning to get annoyed, before he could yell out in frustration he heard Alucard's voice

 **"Clam down master. Just add reaistu to your legs and jump."** said Alucard in a deep some what bored voice.

"Thanks Alucard." replied Ichigo. He then got into position, bent his knees slightly, closed his eyes and started focusing reaistu to his legs. His eyes shot open and he jumped into the air. If there is one thing everyone knows about Ichigo is that his reaistu control sucks, so when he was focusing reaistu into his legs he of course puts way too much into it. As his legs left the ground Ichigo went sailing out of the shaft and instead of landing on the outside of the shaft. Ichigo found himself plastered on the wall of the underground training ground.

"uuuhhhh" Ichigo groaned as he fell off the wall and landed on the ground. At a corner or the training ground Kiskue, Jinta and Ururu and laughing while Tessai is sprinting towards Ichigo to make sure he is okay. The last thing Ichigo heard before passing out was Alucard's laughing inside his inner world.

 ***NEXT DAY***

Inside a room inside Urahara's shop layed an unconscious Ichigo. He had been unconscious for 24 hours now, Kisuke was worried that something seriously was wrong but Tessai simply said that there was no serious damage done to him and the only reason he is out for this long os because he hasn't slept in three days. The room wasn't all that big but at the same time it was not small. It had a single bed in the middle in which Ichigo was now occupying. A night stand next to the bed with a glass of water on it. There was one window to the right of the bed and that was it.

"uhhhh" Ichigo groaned as he opened his eyes. "What hit me?" he said as he sat up from the bed.

 **"Well technically you hit the wall sooooo..."** said Alucard from inside Ichigo's inner world.

"Don't be a smart ass Alucard" said ichigo not even annoyed or angry, it hurt too much to eve be annoyed.

 **"You dont have to speak aloud to talk to me you know. Just think what you want to say and I'll hear it."** replied Alucard.

 _'hmmm did not know that'_ thought Ichigo.

 **"Well now you do and now people wont think your crazy talking to yourself."** sais said Alucard in a bored voice **"And do not forget to ask that shopkeeper for an Asauchi."** reminded Alucard.

 _'I wont don't worry'_ replied Ichigo as he got up and headed out of the room and into the hallway. He started walking towards the front of the shop only to find no one there.

"Must be in the training ground " he said to himself. He then proceeded to the trap door which lead ti the training ground. On his way there he saw and apple and decided to take it bexause he was starving. he began to climb down the ladder and slowly while eating his apple. It took him about 5 minutes to finally reach the bottom when he got there he saw Kiskue was holding a black cat in his arms while looking at him. The strangest thing was the cat looking at him as well. Following his every movement.

"Good to see you back in uniform Ichigo." said Kisuke while stroking the cat. Ichigo for his part was confused what he meant by that until he looked at what he was wearing. Gone were his jeans and t-shirt it had been replaced by a black Shihakusho. It had been the first time Ichigo looked at himself since he came out of his inner world so he never noticed he was once again wearing his soul reaper uniform.

"Thanks, I didn't notice i had this on." said Ichigo as he continued to examine him self checking for anymore surprises. there wasn't anymore, or atleast so he thought.

"Kurosaki-kun" Kisuke spoke brinning Ichigo out of his thoughts. "Are you wearing contacts?" Ichigo looked at Kisuke for a few minutes wondering what in the world is Kisuke talking about now. First he has a cat now he is asking about contact lens It was all strange to Ichigo. He wondered for a few more minutes before answering Kisuke.

"No... no I don't...why?" Ichigo asked. although he already had a pretty good idea why kisuke asked but he didn't want to believe it.

"I asked because your eyes are no longer brown, they are red...it's quite scary to be honest." replied Kisuke while hugging the cat like a scared child cluching on to their teddy bear when frighten.

"Wa-what? That's not even possible... right?" Ichigo asked. Ichigo saw Kisuke reach behind him and pulled out a small hand mirror and handed it to Ichigo. When looked into the mirror he saw he had blood red eyes just like Alucard.

 _'Is this suppose to happen Alucard?'_

 **"Yes master, it is. I will explain all of it later."** replied Alucard. Ichigo calmed down a bit now that he knows its from his zanpakuto.

"Ummm my zanpakuto said that it was suppose to happen" Ichigo said with a shrug. Kisuke looked intrigued by this but before he could ask about it Ichigo called him.

"Hey Kisuke," Ichigo said getting Kisuke's attention,"my zanpakuto told me to ask you for an asauchi." said Ichigo. When Urahara heard that he got a goofy grin on his face while for some reason the cat had a pissed off look on it's face. Kisuke held the cat and his cane in one hand and with the other he snapped open his paper fan and hid majority of his face behind it before he spoke.

"Why of course Kurosaki-Kun! Anything for my darling apprentice" said Kisuke in a childish manner. "Tessai!" he yelled and in a manner of seconds Tessai arrived standing like a soldier saluting Kisuke.

"You called boss?" Tessai asked.

"Yes I did, can you please give Kurosaki-kun here and asauchi!" said Kisuke while pointing to Ichigo

"Right away sir!" Tessai said before he disappeared leaving a dust trail behind him. Ichigo just stood there watching the whole interaction not knowing if he should be embarrassed he knew these people or worried that this was actually normal for him, after all his dad was a nut-case in his opinion. Ichigo, Kisuke and the cat just stood there in silence for about five minutes until Tessai returned with a normal looking katana inside a seathe. It was black with a green handle with a purple diamonds going down the side. Ichigo took it and began speaking with Alucard.

 _'Okay Alucard, I have the_ _asauchi what now?'_ Ichigo asked.

 **"Now you need to do what you did back in the shaft. Sit down in the mediation position and place the asauchi on your lap."** said Alucard. and Ichigo did just that and waited for further instructions.

 **"Good now I want you to pour your reaistu** **into the asauchi I will do the rest."** spoke Alucard. Ichigo started to pour his reaistu into the asauchi as alucard said, he did this until Alucard spoke again.

 **"Okay You can stop now master it is done."** as Alucard said that Ichigo opened his eyes he looked into the on his lab to marvel at what he saw.

Laying on his lap was the most deadly looking katana he as ever saw while at the same time it was the most beautiful one as well. It was the size of a normal katana, the blade was 26 inches long and carry a slight curve. there was no shine or sparkle coming from the blade, it seems to absorb the light instead of reflecting it. Both the metallic sheath and blade of the katana are black, with flecks of red like blood staining the steel giving it a deadly look. Tied at the top of the sheath is a black cord to be tied around the waist of the wielder. It has a rectangular tsuba which was black in color with a red trim around the edges. The handle of the blade is red with a black diamond pattern doing down the handle giving it an elegant look.( **see current profile picture to see what the zanpakuto looks like)**

"woah" was all Ichigo could say to describe his stared at his zanpakuto for a few minutes admiring the beauty and design of the blade and sheath. After he finish admiring the zanpakuto he decided it was time to find Kisuke to finish his training. Ichigo looked around him trying to find Kisuke only to see kisuke and the cat which was now no longer in Kisuke's arms. Both Kisuke and he cat was walking towards Ichigo.

 ***Few moments earlier with kisuke***

A distance away from where Ichigo was is Kisuke Urahara who no longer had a cat in his hand. The cat was standing on the floor next to him looking at Ichigo. Kisuke had decided to move away a bit just to be safe, because Ichigo tend to lack control.

"Did you teach him to do the jinzen?" asked a deep masculine voice that came from the cat.

"No, it appears his zanpakuto spirit did or atleast is guiding him through it." said Kisuke while tilting his hat a bit to the front and gone was the childish antics, it was replaced with a serious no nonsense attitude.

"More importantly...Why the hell didn't you give the boy an asauchi to go into shattered shaft to begin with!" the cat yelled angrily at kisuke. Kisuke startled by the outburst and scared for his life began to explain himself in hope of claiming the cat down.

"ahh calm down Yoruichi, calm down I had my reasons and as you know I never do anything without reason." said Kisuke feeling quite proud of himself for that.

"Well? what is your reason?" ask the cat now named Yoruichi.

"I can't tell you." a tick mark formed on Yoruichi's forehead and she was about to launch herself at kisuke but before she got he began speaking again in his more serious voice. "I can't tell you because it is not my story to tell," Kisuke said. Yoruichi made a mental note to find out what is so special about Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Look his zanpakuto is forming" Kisuke pointed out. The sword on Ichigo's lap began to glow bright blue as it encase itself in a small dome blocking anyone from seeing inside. when the light finally died down both Yoruichi and Kisuke watched as Ichigo's sealed zanpakuto came into view. When they saw what it looked like both of them were speechless.

"I have never seen a sealed zanpakuto look like that Kisuke. Have you?" Yoruichi ask while looking up at Kisuke.

"No I can't say I have ever seen a soul reapers sealed zanpakuto like that Yoruichi, but then again..." kisuke said and took a pause to open his fan and place it in front of his face before he spoke again. "Ichigo is anything but a normal soul reaper." Kisuke finished with a chuckle. this only made Yoruichi's curiosity increase further. However she placed her curiosity about Ichigo aside for now, because there was something else that she needed to ask kisuke.

"Putting the appearance of his zanpakuto aside, do you sense it?" asked Yoruichi

"If you are talking about the amount of bloodlust surrounding that blade then yes I do." said Kisuke while studying Ichigo. _'Just what type of zanpakuto you have there Ichigo'_ wondered Urahara.

"Let's go seems as though he is done" said kisuke as he began walking towards Ichigo.

 ***Present time with Ichigo***

Ichigo stood up tied the sash around his waist so the zanpakuto now hanging from the left side of his waist. He then looked right at Kisuke and spoke.

"So Urahara, what's next?" asked Ichigo looking ready for whatever Kisuke has to throw at him. Kisuke just grinned and said "I'm glad you asked" said Kisuke in his usual child like tone, but time time it send a shiver up Ichigo's spine.

"Your third task is to knock this hat off my head" said Kisuke while pointing to the hat.

"that's it?" asked ichigo " fine then all I need is five minutes" he said while placing his right hand on his zanpakuto getting ready to draw.

"That's the spirit Kurosaki-kun," kisuke said in his fun childlike voice " however, if you don't take this seriously I will kill you" finished kisuke in a deep and deadly voice. With that said he held up his cane and pulled it apart leaving him holding a the handle of his cane and rest is replaced with a the blade of a sword of some kind. Kisuke then look at Ichigo and said "Here I come." With that both charged towards each other.

 ****CHAPTER END****

 **SHIKAI REVEALED IN NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND SUGGESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hado #4: Byakurai.**

 **"Zanpakuto speaking"**

 **'Zanpakuto thinking'**

"Character talking"

 _'Character thinking_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR HELLSING/HELLSING ULTIMATE.**

 **BRAND NEW CHAPTER ENJOY!**

 _ **Previously:** "That's the spirit Kurosaki-kun," kisuke said in his fun childlike voice " however, if you don't take this seriously I will kill you" finished kisuke in a deep and deadly voice. With that said he held up his cane and pulled it apart leaving him holding a the handle of his cane and rest is replaced with a the blade of a sword of some kind. Kisuke then look at Ichigo and said "Here I come." With that both charged towards each other._

 **Chapter 3: Shikai and A Dead Hat**

*Clang*

The sound of metal hitting metal rang out through the entire tanning ground. Ichigo and Kisuke stood in the center of the rocky training ground with their swords locked with each others. Neither one of them smiling stood there with an impassive look on their face. Ichigo's blood red eyes stared into into Kisuke's grey eyes which lacked its usual playfulness. Without any warning both of them pushed off each others swords and jumped a few feet back and stood there eyeing each other before Kisuke spoke.

"Very good Kurosaki-kun!" said Kisuke as he adjusted his hat, "did not expect you to charge at me the same time I charged at you. I had expected you to just stand there and doge or even ATTEMPT to block" said Kisuke, putting emphasis on "attempt"

"Well, that would have happened if you did't leave me in a giant hole for three days." Ichigo said coolly while running his fingers through his hair and holding his zanpakuto loosely in his hand. Kisuke chuckled before speaking again.

"In that case, I wonder what you would do if I do..." Kisuke then disappear from Ichigo's view startling him "... this!" came Kisuke's voice from behind Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes were wide as he looked behind him he saw Kisuke's sword coming towards him for a horizontal slash at a speed where if it connected to Ichigo's side it will surely slice him in half with ease. Ichigo tried to quickly get out of the way before he is split into two, so he jumped to the side in hopes it would be far enough so that Kisuke would miss him completely. While moving he raised his zanpakuto to just enough to block Kisuke's swing. He quickly put some distance between himself and Kisuke to give himself some time to think. Ichigo who is now breathing slightly harder began to wondering.

 _'Why am I dodging? That sword of his cant cut me! I'm in my soul form and only a zanpakuto can harm a soul reaper or a hollow! He pulled that sword out of a cane so it cannot be a zanpakuto only soul reapers have a zanpakuto and Kisuke is not a soul reaper. If he was a soul reaper he would be in the Soul Society! So there is no point in dodging something that can't hurt me!'_ thought Ichigo as he narrowed his eyes at Kisuke.

"Got lucky there Ichigo. That won't happen again." said Kisuke as he disappeared once again and appeared two feet in front of Ichigo with is sword raised over his head to ready strike Ichigo. In one swing h brought his sword down, however as his sword is coming down he saw Ichigo smirk but made no attempt to dodge, block or parry. Kisuke's eyes widen as he realised what Ichigo was doing so instead of slicing Ichigo in Half as he intended he pulled back his sword a bit and angled it in a way so that it will only give Ichigo a small cut on his cheek, and that it did. Kisuke then jumped back about ten feet looking at a frozen Ichigo. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Ichigo however, stood there wide eye and frozen in place. He had almost been killed because of his poor lapse in judgement. He knew without a doubt that Kisuke had changed his swing so that it would only give him a small cut on his cheek. he reached up and touched the cut with his hand, when he saw the blood he immediately look at Urahara in fear. He was brought out of his thought by Kisuke's voice.

"You let your guard down. You were thinkinking that because I am not a soul reaper that I can't possibly have a zanpakuto? It was very foolish to think that Ichigo, I could have killed you, the only reason you are alive is because I let you live." said kisuke tilting his hat down a bit before speaking again "Next time I will kill you so i suggest you get serious because now... I am." With that said Kisuke swiped the air with his sword pointing it towards the ground before he spoke.

"Now **Awaken, Benihime!** " as Kisuke said that his sword behang to glow red until the sword changed. Kisuke's zanpakuto now takes the form of a sleek, medium-sized sword. The hilt's grip, which has a gentle black-decorative wrapping, bends forward at the end, with a pommel shaped overlap three times, and a crimson tassel dangling from its base. Instead of a tsuba, there is a U-shape guard covering three inches of blade, with a flower petal design. At the base of the guard is a red string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on the back side and a folded paper decoration on the front side. The blades hamon is straight, colored black with a silver edge, and is somewhat thicker than the cane-sealed state. It remains straight and slim with a somewhat short size, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of tapering to a point.

"I assure you Ichigo, this is a real zanpakuto. Very real."

Ichigo for his part was having flashbacks to his fight with Renji.

 **/Flashback Start/**

Renji placed the palm of hi hand on the flat side of his zanpakuto slid it down towards the tip and yelled,

 **"Roar, Zabimaru!"**

 **/Flashback End/**

"Every zanpakuto have a name." Ichigo said to himself, but loud enough for Kisuke to hear.

"Yes.. each Zanpakuto carry a unique name. And this one is Benihime, the crimson princess. Let us show you." and with that he game a horizontal slash that send a wave of spiritual energy right at Ichigo knocking him back and sent him tumbling. Ichigo didn't have time to think as Urahara was already above him ready to strike. All he could do was dodge the strike and run. However, he did not get far, for Kisuke appear behind him and grabbed him by his collar and threw him over his shoulder. Ichigo just tumbled back about twenty feet before coming to a stop and laying face down in the dirt.

 _'I'm so pathetic! I cant do anything against him other than run away!"_ he grabbed the hilt of his zanpakuto in one hand tightly and in the other hand he grabed a fist full of dirt _"I AM SO PATHETIC!'_ he scream in his head.

 **"Yes.. Yes you are"** replied Alucard. Ichigo saw his world around starting to change. It changed into the graveyard that Ichigo was in while looking for his soul reaper powers. However there were some notable changes this time, all of the millions and millions of tombstone are no longer there. There is only one tombstone with a weird cross on it. and to the side of the graveyard there is a tree, a dead tree, it had no leaves and there was nothing around it. Ichigo knew that tree was not there the last time he was in here so how couldn't help but wonder what as it doing here and what happened to all of the tombstones. Before Ichigo could continue to wonder Alucard's voice interrupted him.

 **"Why haven't you called on me yet master?"** spoke Alucard who was standing beside the throne. **"You know my name yet you refuse to call on me and use me!"** he finished.

"I didn't know I could do that. You didn't exactly explain how all this works to me you know." Ichigo replied. He was about to ask about the tombstones before he remembered something. "Wait a minute! if I'm in here then how am i going to stop Kisuke from killing me!" Ichigo started to panic and getting paranoid.

 **"Clam down. Time flows slower in here than what it does in the real world."** said Alucard as he walked down the steps of the throne and towards Ichigo.

 **Why are you running from him? He is one man with a sword and you are one man with a sword, it is a even match so what is there to fear but fear itself."** said Alucard as his blood red eyes met Ichigo's. He turned Ichigo around to and put his hands on his shoulder while he is standing behind him. Slowly Ichigo could see the graveyard fading away and the real world coming into view. suddenly Ichigo realised he was back in the real world and incontrol of his body however, he could still see Alucard standing behind him. He stood up with his back towards Kisuke who was standing about thirty feet away, he closed his eyes and listened the to Alucard's voice.

 **"Face forward Ichigo . You should be able to call on me now. The only thing stopping you is your own fear. Turn and face him."** Ichigo turned around to face Urahara and Kisuke took a step forward while keeping his guard up. Ichigo then took his zanpakuto and slit his thumb, he then let a few drops of blood fall on the flat side of the blade. Instead of the blood staying on top of the blade it got absorbed into the blade. The second the last drop of blood on the blade got absorbed the spiritual pressure in the room increased. Around Ichigo in a circle black and red spiritual energy is starting to move in a circular motion around Ichigo. Ichigo then flipped his zanpakuto and held it reverse grip in his right hand in front of his face while narrowing his eyes at Urahara.

 **"Advance never stop...If you retreat you will age.. If you be afraid you will die...Now master...GO FORTH AND SHOW THEM WHAT TRUE FEAR IS!"** yelled Alucard

Ichigo tighten his grip and said in a cold emotionless voice that sent chills down Kisuke's spine, **"Feast on their fear, Alucard!"** as the words left his mouth, Ichigo was encased in a cyrical tower of black and red raw spiritual energy. Kisuke had his eyes widen at the amount of spiritual pressure Ichigo has for just his shikai.

 _'I don't even want to know how much his bankai has.'_

When the tower started to disappear and Ichigo came into view what Kisuke saw left him wide eyed. Never has he seen a shikai like that, he doesn't even think one like that even exist. One thing he knew for sure though, he was that he was fucked.

Standing there in a long black hooded trench coat that went down to his ankle was Ichigo in his new outfit and his shikai. The trench coat was Black with red trimming the edges and a red stripe that went right down the middle from the bottom up the the hood. He had the hood over his head so all kisuke could see of his face was darkness and two blood red eyes staring right back at him. On his hands were gloves like Alucard's only his are black with red stars where as Alucard's is white with black stars. In his hands however is what scared Kisuke. Ichigo had two Pistols in his hands. The one in his right hand is a massive pistol, It has a length of 39cm (16 in), a weight of 16 kg (35lbs), and a black gunmetal construction with the words _"The True Face of Fear"_ engraved with silver on the side. ts unique design makes it seem as if it doesn't have a pistol slide; however, the entire upper assembly is the slide, and moves only a minimal distance compared to other guns', making it appear as if there is no pistol slide. In his left hand Ichigo had a semi-automatic magnum pistol weighs approximately 6 kg, Its most recognizable feature is its long slide, counteracting the weapon's heavy recoil with its weight. The barrel is 10 inches long and silver in color with black engraving on both side saying _"The No-Life King"_.

Ichigo then looked at Kisuke pointed the black gun in his right hand at Kisuke and said "This is The Jackle, I really hope you survive this." Kisuke getting a good idea of what's about to happen released one of his techniques.

 ***Poww***

 **Scream, Benihime.**

A red hexagonal shield appeared in front of Kisuke just in time, however it couldn't stop the stop the shot from The Jackle, it only angled it up a bit to hit Urahara's hat and continue on its path through 5 of the giant rocks in the training ground. Kisuke got up and looked at his shield as it crumpled away then turn around to find his hat on the floor with a hole in the front and on in the back. He bent down picked it up dusted it off and put it on his head before looking up only to see 5 giant rocks with a 2 inch wide hole in them. At that he his eyes widen as he turned to look at Ichigo who was smirking at him.

" Well Ichigo you have officially killed my hat. Level 3 passed, congratulations." said kisuke, "I have never seen a gun type zanpakuto before, never even heard of one." added Kisuke.

"Really?" asked Ichigo.

"Nope, as far as I know you are the first and only soul reaper with one."

"hmm, that's good to know."

"So what are its abilities?" asked Kisuke genuinely curious about this zanpakuto.

"I don't even know." said Ichigo as he examine the guns.

 **"Come see me tonight in your Inner world I will explain everything to you master."** said Alucard

 _'Will do.'_ Ichigo replied.

"My zanpakuto said he will tell me tonight in my Inner world."

Kisuke just nodded and said "It is pretty late Ichigo you should go get some sleep. we will train some more tomorrow."

Ichigo nodded and sealed his shikai and headed for the ladder.

Kisuke stood there watching him go before he too sealed his shikai, took off his hat looked at it and said "You are a scary kid Ichigo." he then chuckled. He was brought out of his musing by Jinta's voice.

"Mr. Kisuke! are you alright?" Kisuke turned to see Jinta, Ururu and Tessai standing behind him looking at him worried. And in his usual childlike manner he replied

"Yes yes I'm fine. I will need a new hat though." he said with a sad look on his face while talking about his now dead hat.

"Have you ever seen a zanpakuto like that boss?" asked Tessai.

"No, can't say that I have." he replied " By the way where is Yoruichi?"

"She left before Ichigo released his shikai, said she had some business to take of and said you would know what she is talking about."

"oh she left already, I had expected her to stick around to see Ichigo's shikai. Oh well time for bed." he said with a yawn. With that said the four of them headed for the ladder to head back up top to get some rest.

 ****CHAPTER END****

 **NEXT CHAPTER ICHIGO'S CONVERSATION WITH ALUCARD AND MAYBE THE START OF THE SOUL SOCIETY ARC**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hado #4: Byakurai.**

 **"Zanpakuto speaking"**

 **'Zanpakuto thinking'**

"Character talking"

 _'Character thinking_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR HELLSING/HELLSING ULTIMATE.**

 **Chapter 4: A Conversation With A Vampire.**

Ichigo reached the ladder and began to climb it. It took him about three minutes to get to the top. When finally at the top of the ladder Ichigo climbed out of the trap door and headed down the hallway to the room which he woke up in this morning. One thing Ichigo noted as he entered the room was that it was dark out. A full moon was clearly visible from through the window and the entire room was illuminated with the moon light shining through the curtainless window. Ichigo immediately got into bed, didn't even bother to go back into his body because he was too tired. As he layed in bed he remembered Alucard wanted to speak with him and explain his shikai to him. So he decided to ask Alucard.

 _'Hey Alucard, you said you wanted to explain my shikai's abilities to me?'_ said Ichigo as he laid there.

 **"Yes, along with other things, why don't you just go to sleep and I will bring you here in your inner world."** said Alucard. Ichigo for his part loved that idea. He got to sleep and talk to his zanpakuto, at the same time. So he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. The second he fell asleep he found himself sitting on the throne in his inner world. The view from the throne was spectacular. He could see the entire graveyard which still only had that one weird grave and a dead tree in the corner. He saw Alucard standing at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the throne looking at him with a smile on his face.

"So, do you mind telling me why is there a throne in a graveyard?"

 **"This is not just a graveyard master. This is a world of it's own, and you are the king of this world and every king deserve a throne."** said Alucard as he began walking up the steps towards Ichigo. Ichigo for his part just chuckled.

 **"I believe I owe you a lot of explatiations, not just about our shikai but also about yourself."** said Alucard as he stood on the right side of Ichigo. Ichigo just looked at him waiting for him to begin.

 **"I recall you wondering how you have had soul reaper powers."** said Alucard as he look to Ichigo for confirmation. Ichigo nodded and said "Yes, I thought the only soul reaper powers I had was what Rukia gave to me."

 **"Rukia** **kuchiki** **did more than just transfer her powers into you master. Her transferring her powers into you awaken your own set of soul reaper powers that was buried deep inside your soul."** that stunned Ichigo as he look at Alucard wide eyed.

"I..I..I had my own soul reaper powers? But how?" asked Ichigo shakenly.

 **"I don't know for sure master. I can only assume that someone in your family was a soul reaper."** Now that did it for Ichigo, he mind was racing 100 miles per hour.

 _'Someone in my family was a soul reaper? It couldn't have been mom because if she had soul reaper powers she would have defeated The GrandFisher and still be alive.'_ Ichigo concluded in his mind, _'It cant be dad because if he was a soul reaper he wouldn't have killed the hollow that killed mom. Plus he is too much of an idiot to be a soul reaper. So it has to be someone else in out family.'_ Ichigo concluded. He was about to continue to try to figure out who it might be before Alucard interrupted him.

 **"It does not matter who you got them from master."** said Alucard as though he was reading Ichigo's mind, **"All that matters is that you now have them."**

"I guess you're right." said Ichigo. "By the way what happened to all the graves that were in here the first time I was here?" asked Ichigo.

 **"I will get to that just now master but now let me tell you about your shikai."** said Alucad as he flicked his wrist and the two guns from Ichigo's shikai appeared in his hands.

 **"Your shikai is the most deadly ranged zanpakuto out there however, the common mistake your enemies will make is assume that you will be not as dangerous at close range."** He chuckled **"I can assure you master they are just as deadly up close as they are at a distance."** Alucard paused in his explanation to let that sink into Ichigo before he began again. **"Two pistols,"** he held both of them up in his hands so Ichigo could see them, **"The Jackle,"** indicating to the black pistol in his right hand, **"and The Casull"** he said now indicating to the silver pistol in his left hand **"The Jackle is power while Casull is speed and accuracy. Each of them fire a shot of raw compressed spiritual energy, the power behind each shot depends on how much power you put into it. You can either stun someone, seriously injure them or kill them depending on the power you output into a shot. Are you following?"** Alucard asked to which Ichigo nodded and then spoke.

"Yes.. yes I am. So is spiritual Energy all I can shoot from my shikai?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow to which Alucard started chuckling.

 **"No...no it is not. I was just about to get to that, along with raw spiritual energy your shikai could also shoot Kidō. Both Hado and Bakudō. It also increases the power of those kido by 10"** finished Alucard as he looked at Ichigo to see him grinning which made Alucard grin as well while thinking _**'I have a feeling his enemies will know what true fear is!'**_ he started to chuckled after that thought.

"So you are saying I can fire those spells or Kido things that I saw Rukia and Tessai used but mine will be more powerful?" asked Ichigo starting love his zanpakuto even more.

 **"Yes master, that is exactly true however, you are going to need to ask Kisuke Urahara to teach you kido for I know none."**

"I will ask him tomorrow" said Ichigo trying hard to hide his excitement.

 **"Another ability you have while in shikai is that all of your physical wounds will heal itself and limbs will regenerate with the use of your spiritual energy and those that are stored in you."** finished Alucard as he looked Ichigo in his eyes.

"Wait!" said Ichigo as he stood up from the throne for the first time and look at Alucard, "what do you mean stored in me?" asked Ichigo. That ability sounded too much like when hollows devour the souls of humans so that they can get stronger.

 **"That master is the purpose of the tombstones in the graveyard. Everytime you kill one of your enemies, a tombstone will appear in the graveyard with said enemy name on it. For example, if you kill a hallow with your sealed zanpakuto or your shikai, it will still purify them and send them to the soul society however, their spiritual energy will become yours and said energy will be stored in here as a grave. You will also gain the knowledge of said hollow so everything it knows you will know."** said Alucard.

"So you are saying that their souls would be unaffected and only their spiritual energy will be stored into me?" asked Ichigo calming down, "Thats...thats amazing!" said Ichigo getting more excited. Alucard shook his head and chuckled. He was about to tell Ichigo about his plans to train him but Ichigo asked another question before he could get a chance to.

"So what about that tombstone right there?" Ichigo asked pointing to the grey tombstone with a weird cross on it. Alucard narrowed his eyes at the tombstone before he spoke

 **"Don't worry about that grave. And I am not the one to tell you about what lays in that grave."** Alucard said cryptically. Ichigo was about to ask more about the grave but the look he got from Alucard told him he should leave it alone. So he decide to ask about something else.

"So... What's up with that tree? it wasn't here before." asked Ichigo.

 **"Ahh.. that tree.. you are wrong, it was there before you just could not have seen it."** said Alucard confusing Ichigo. Alucard saw the confused look on his face and decided to elaborate a bit more. **"If you remember when you first came in here there were tombstones beyond what the eyes could have seen and the graveyard went on far beyond that. Those tombstone were representing different aspects of your soul and the distance away from the throne represents how deep in the soul it is buried. That tree was all the way at the end of the graveyard meaning it was in the deepest part of your soul locked away. Now it's no longer there."** finished Alucad.

"So what does it represents?" ask Ichigo, right now his curiosity about this tree was at a all time high.

 **"Do not worry about that tree master. It is nothing more than an eye sore. I will be getting rid of it once we are finished here."** said Alucard as he narrowed his eyes at the dead tree. Ichigo could feel the anger in Alucard building up as he looked at the tree which made him wonder even more about the tree and what it is to get his zanpakuto this angry, he wanted to ask but decided against it.

"So is there anything else I need to know?" asked Ichigo

 **"Yes, as you have noticed your eyes have changed** **colors."** Ichigo had forgotten about that, he was too caught up in his fight with Kisuke and understanding his shikai he had totally forgot about his eyes had turned blood red when he came out of shattered shaft. **"your eyes did not change their color just for show. you will notice that your eyes now allow you to see your enemy's movements a lot better and even help you to predict your enemy's movements, but the main reason for your eyes is that it helps you when shooting at a moving target."** said Alucard surprising Ichigo, he had no idea that his eyes were capable of all that. He only thought that they were there just to scare his opponents.

 **"I would suggest buying a pair of sunglasses to cover your eyes, the last thing you would want is the people you love and care for seeing you as a monster, or looking at you in fear."** said alucard. Ichigo began running the situation of him coming home and his two little sisters looking at him in fear as though he is some kind of monster. He made a mental note to buy a pair of dark sunglasses before he went back home.

"Yea I'll do that for sure...Is there anything else?" Asked Ichigo.

 **"Yes starting tomorrow during the day you will be training with Kisuke and at night while you are asleep you will come in here and I will teach you the proper way to use your shikai."** said Alucard. Ichigo was happy with that arrangement, he would be better prepared for what he has to face in order to save Rukia and he will also get to bond a bit more with his zanpakuto before going to war.

"Okay so during the day Kisuke and while I'm asleep you" said Ichigo to which Alucard nodded

 **"Yes that is all master."** said Alucard sensing that Ichigo has had enough for one night which is understandable considering the amount of information he has to process.

"Can you stop with the 'master' thing it's kinda weird. You are not my servant or subordinate, we are partners." said Ichigo with a lot of conviction in his voice. He hated the idea of having someone call him master all the time especially someone who will be fighting side by side with him in a sense. "Call me Ichigo." he finished.

Alucard just smiled and said **"Sure thing mas-.. I mean Ichigo."** he said and Ichigo just smiled right back at him.

"That's a whole lot better." he said

 **"I think that's enough for today Ichigo. It is almost time for you to get up, so I'll let you go so you could actually get a few hours of sleep in."** said Alucard as he walked up to Ichigo and touched him on his forehead and with that touch Ichigo disappear from his inner world and was asleep in the real world. Alucard's face went from a happy smile to an impassive look not showing any emotions.

 **"Time to take care of business."** he said as he once again flicked his wrist and Casull and Jackle appeared in his hands. He then turned around and faced the graveyard and began walking down the stairs of the throne. When he got to the bottom he turned and with cold lifeless eyes he looked dead tree at the corner of the graveyard and began walking towards it. When he reached one foot away from the tree he put Casull away and took his left hand and stabbed it into the tree. It was as though he grabbed onto something and then he started to pull it out. Out of the tree came a what appears to be a virtually identical being to Ichigo, except inverted in color. He is a fairly tall and lean-built being with white skin and hair. His eyes consist of black pupils, white irises, and black sclera. He has black nails. While Ichigo wears a standard black Shinigami shihakushō, this thing wears a white shihakushō with a black cloth belt.

 **"Hello hollow."** Alucard said to the now identified hollow. The hollow looked at Alucard in disgust before speaking.

"There is nothing you can do to stop it you big red motherfucker!" he yelled at alucard who didn't even looked fazed by all this. "I will be king of this world!" he screamed. His echo could have been heard in the distance.

 **"I don't think so. You may become a nuisance in the future and the last thing I will ever let you do is harm Ichigo!"** Alucard said raising his voice a little. Before the hollow could say anything else Alucard opened his mouth wide showing the Hollow his pointed fangs. The hollow's eyes widen, before he could do anything Alucard bit down on his neck and started to suck the spiritual energy out of him. The hollow could feel himself starting to fade, for the first time in its existence it was afraid. At an alarming rate the hollow started to fade away until it was completely gone. Alucard simply stood up straight and with his left hand which was holding Jackle he wiped his mouth on his sleeves. he then turned around and walked back to the throne, after about five steps away from tree he stopped turned his head to look at the tree, pointed Jackle at the tree and called out;

 **"Cero!"** and pulled the trigger. Out of gun game a crimson red ball of energy headed straight for the tree. When impacted it exploded and all that was left of the tree were the burn marks of the explosion. Alucard began walking back to the throne chuckling. As he passed the one tombstone he said

 **"Your time will come."**

 ***CHAPTER END***

 **NEXT CHAPTER STARTS THE SOUL SOCIETY ARC!**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hado** **#4: Byakurai.**

 **"Zanpakuto speaking"**

 **'Zanpakuto thinking'**

"Character talking"

'Character thinking'

 **Chapter 5: Entering the Soul Society**

Ichigo woke up the next day around 6 AM remembering the conversation he had with Alucard in his inner world while he was asleep. He remembered Alucard touching his forehead and that send him out of his inner world. He laid there in bed thinking about everything Alucard said to him, he turned his head to the side a bit and could see that the sun was just beginning to rise. It was a quiet morning and it didn't sound as though anyone was up yet so Ichigo decided to get some more sleep. Just as he closed his eyes to go back to sleep a bucket of ice cold water was poured on him. He immediately shot up from the bed and screamed.

"AHHHH!" yelled a soaking wet Ichigo. As he looked up he saw a smiling Kisuke Urahara with a bucket in his had waving at him.

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun!" said kisuke in a cheerful way. "I noticed you did not shower before bed, so I decided to help you out this morning. You can thank me later" said Kisuke "Oh before I forget there is breakfast ready for you." with that said Kisuke left a soaking wet and very angry in his room.

"KISUKE! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Ichigo from the room.

After Ichigo got dried off, he returned to his body and did his morning routine then joined Kisuke and Tessai for breakfast. The two kids Jinta and Ururu were outside the shop sweeping so it was just the three of them at the small round table. Tessai and Kisuke were drinking small cups of tea while in front of Ichigo was some toast and a cup of tea right next to it. Kisuke had his fan covering his face while looking at Ichigo. Tessai was just sitting here with his hands on his lap looking at Ichigo through his glasses. Ichigo was eating the toast and drinking his tea all while looking at the two men. When he finished the plate of toast he spoke.

"So, Mr. Urahara, what are we doing today?" asked Ichigo as he took a sip of his tea. Kisuke closed his paper fan and his face became serious before he spoke.

"Well I was planning on increasing your skill level in zanjutsu however, seeing as how you zanpakuto is a ranged weapon I feel it is best if I first increase your hakuda skills or in other words your hand-to-hand combat skills." said Kisuke as he reached for the cup of tea to drink.

"That's sound good." said Ichigo nodding before he added "My zanpakuto spirit said that my shikai can also fire Kido, both hado and Bakudo. So, I was wondering if you could teach me some?" Kisuke looked at Ichigo for a moment before grinning and saying

"Kido eh?" he chuckled "Tessai would be a lot better at teaching you kido than me." said Kisuke as he looked from Ichigo over to Tessai who spoke for the first time since Ichigo sat down.

"It would be my pleasure to teach you kido Ichigo." said Tessai genuinely happy about the thought of training someone in the art of kido.

"Well then it is settled from 6am to noon you will train with Tessai in kido and from noon to 6pm you will train with me in zanjutsu and hakuda." said Kisuke. Ichigo nodded his head before he heard Alucard's voice.

"And when you are asleep you are going to be training with me to use your shikai." said Alucard. Ichigo mentally nodded to Alucard before he asked Kisuke a question.

"When are you going to open the gate to the soul society?" asked Ichigo.

"The gate to the Soul Society will take ten days to open because of it not being an official gate. So, we have ten days to get you ready for what will be there waiting for you." said Kisuke as he bent his head slightly so his hat is shadowing his face. Ichigo for his part was going to make the most of this ten days and get all the training he could.

"If you are ready Ichigo," Urahara said as he stood up and grabbed his cane "let's begin your training." with that said Kisuke took his cane and thrusted it forward hitting Ichigo in the forehead and his soul separated from his body. Ichigo now stood with in his soul reaper form with his sealed zanpakuto strapped to his side as he began walking towards the trap door that lead to the training ground and instead of taking the ladder he jumped in. Kisuke just saw this and shook his head and chuckled.

 **||Time skip: 10 days later||**

Down inside Urahara's underground training ground is Ichigo and Kisuke standing ten feet away from each other panting heavily with both of their shikai out. Kisuke could be seen with cuts and bruises on his face and body, his clothes were all cut up and his hat was laying on the ground a few feet to his right which looked like it had seen better days. Ichigo wasn't in any better shape than Kisuke, his trench coat looked all dirty and battered, he had his hood off, so you could see the amount of sweat pouring off him and the number of bruises on his face. No one could see his eyes though, during the week Ichigo had went into the shopping district to buy two identical pairs of sunglasses like Alucard had suggested. He both two pairs of an extremely dark Ray Ban clubmaster sunglasses with a mirror reflector lens on the outside so when people looked his eyes all they see was themselves. The frame of the glasses was black with the ray ban logo on the sides of both arms, it also had a thin line of silver running under the lenses. He bought two of them so that he could have one for his body and one for when he is in his soul reaper form. Kisuke had to do something one of them to allow them to work with his soul reaper form, it took a few days, but he did it. Ichigo looked like he wanted to pass out from exhaustion, he was wondering how much more till he was going to get a break. He was about to ask but Kisuke spoke first.

"I think that is enough for today Kurosaki-kun." said Kisuke as he bent down and picked up his hat before continuing, "you should go home and get some rest and you should go spend some time with your family after all..." Kisuke sealed his shikai, placed the hat on his head before he spoke in his more serious voice "You may not see them again." Ichigo stood up straight, sealed his shikai before nodding to Kisuke. Ichigo hadn't seen his family for ten days now, he didn't call to let them know he is okay or anything of the sort. He began thinking about how worried his two sisters would be, especially Yuzu. Karin would be worried too but she won't show it as much as Yuzu. He decided he should head home quickly.

"Okay Urahara I'll head home. Ichigo began walking towards the ladder but stopped when he heard Kisuke's voice.

"It is very important that you have your window open at 1:00 am, okay Ichigo?"

"Yea sure thing." said Ichigo not really wanting to know what Urahara had planned. With that said Ichigo left and headed up the ladder. He went to the room that he slept in while he was at Urahara's. at the corner of the room was his body lying there, he picked it up and began to enter it. After about five second Ichigo was back in his body. He then stood up flexed his muscles a bit and stretch his boned. After he finished getting re adjusted to his body he left the room and walked out of the shop saying bye to Tessai and the two kids. While walking Ichigo couldn't help but think about the training he went through the past ten days with Kisuke, Tessai and Alucard. His training with Tessai was the easiest when compared to the other two. Ichigo now perform both hado and bakudo up to the number 63 without incantation. Anything beyond that he need you say the full incantation, Tessai had said that Ichigo seems to be prodigy for Kido. His training with Kisuke was by far the hardest due to him always getting sweaty cut up and in serious pain but by the fifth day Ichigo was starting to defend himself a lot better against Kisuke to the point where he came out of their training sessions with minimal injuries. Kisuke had commented that Ichigo's improvement in hakuda and zanjutsu far surpassed his expectations and the chance for success just increased dramatically. His training with Alucard was not as hard as Kisuke but at the same time it was not as easy as training with Tessai. Alucard taught Ichigo how to properly hold, aim and shoot his guns. He also taught him how to utilize his eyes to analyze his enemy's techniques and movements as well as taught Ichigo how to use Kido with his guns, it came to a surprised for Ichigo how different kido was when firing them from his shikai compared to normally casting them.

Before Ichigo had realized, he was in front of his house. The sign "Kurosaki Clinic" was visible outside. He took a deep breath and walked up to the door, he reached up grabbed the door knob and turned as he opened the door he heard "WELCOME BBBAAACKK IIICCHHIIGOO!" as soon as he heard his dad say those words Ichigo immediately moved to his right, and his dad flew through the air missing Ichigo completely going out the door and landing flat on his face. Ichigo simply shook his head and continued into the house leaving his dad there. As he entered he immediately came face to face with his two sisters who had worried looks on their face as they looked at Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii!" they screamed as both ran towards Ichigo. Both had tears in their eyes and they hugged their brother tightly.

"Where were you onii-chan!" Yuzu said while looking up from the hug and tried to look Ichigo in the eyes, but his sunglasses were in the way.

"I was away with my friends. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you guy." Ichigo lied.

"You could have called you know." said Karin letting go at Ichigo and trying to act tough, "and since when you wear sunglasses?"

"Since now, I think they look pretty cool" said Ichigo not wanting to explain his eyes but sadly for him when he looked at Karin, Yuzu from her position of hugging Ichigo could see his eyes from under the glasses. She gasps.

"Ichi-nii what happened to your eyes?" she asked getting more worried. Ichigo mentally cursed before he sighed and took his glasses off.

"They ...kind of changed colors." he said as he looks at them with his now blood red eyes, "I bought these glasses because I didn't want to scare the two of you." he finished. Both Yuzu and Karin looked stunned. Neither one of them could begin to think how someone's eyes can change color. Neither Ichigo nor the girls noticed their dad standing in the doorway narrowing his eyes at Ichigo.

 _'Kisuke just what did you do to my son'_ Isshin wondered. He senses that his daughters were about to question Ichigo about his eyes, so he decided to help his son out a bit.

"Girls! Why don't you let your brother go take a shower and relax, he must be tired." said Isshin trying to get the girls not to ask too many questions. Yuzu being the caring little sister decided that her father was right.

"Dad's right onii-chan must be tired, and he definitely need a shower" she said while letting go of Ichigo, " I'll make dinner so go get ready Ichi-nii." Ichigo just smiled at his two sisters and looked at his dad mouthing 'thank you' before he headed up stairs to take a shower. After finish showering he had dinner with his family and spent some time watching tv with his sisters before they fell asleep, so he carried them to their beds and tucked them in before going to his own room and wait for when Kisuke was ready. Finally, 1 o'clock came, Ichigo slid his window open and looked outside saw nothing. Five seconds later he saw something shine in the distance before a small ball flew into Ichigo's room and collided with his wardrobe and red blood like substance poured out and wrote a message on the wall that read _"Urgent meet us outside of Urahara shop Immediately"_ Ichigo could help but think this looked like one of those things where the message is written in the victim's own blood. Before he could continue his thought more of the message popped up, _"P. S if you think this is one of those messages written in the victim's own blood, then truly you have no sense of humor."_ Ichigo couldn't help but sigh before he made his way out the house. As he closed the door he heard he dad screaming his name.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGOOO!" his dad yelled from the roof as he jumped down and tried to tackle Ichigo, but Ichigo moved out of the way and he fell head first on the pavement.

"What is wrong with you? is that how you said goodbye to your son?" Ichigo asked

"Before you left Ichigo I wanted to make sure you had this to take with you." Isshin said has he held up a small sack tied to a string with some weird markings on it.

"What am I supposed to do with some dirty old charm?" Ichigo said while holding the charm.

"Watch your mouth, your mother gave that charm to me long ago and it has always brought me luck now maybe it will bring you luck" Isshin said. " think of it as a gift from your mother."

"Thanks dad." Ichigo said clutching the charm and began walking away.

 ***At Urahara's shop***

As Ichigo arrived in front of Urahara's shop only to see Kisuke standing there with Ichigo's friend Chad (I know his real name isn't Chad, but Chad is way easier to say that Sado). Ichigo couldn't help but wonder what Chad was doing here.

"Well right on time Kurosaki-kun." said Kisuke

"Hey Kisuke, Chad what are you doing here?" Asked Ichigo

"Rukia saved me once. I want to help her out if I can. So, I'm going too." said Chad Ichigo was surprised.

"Huh?" was all Ichigo could get out.

"What are you hard of hearing or something?" came a voice from behind Ichigo. When he turned around he saw it was his Friend/ rival Uryū Ishida wearing what he would describe a ridiculous white and blue outfit.

"What? Uryu what are you doing here?"

"I don't take defeat well. Especially at the hands of a soul reaper. So, I'm going too" he said in a monotone voice.

"So, I guess we are all present and accounted for." came female voice. When Ichigo looked to the side he saw it was Orihime, another one of Ichigo's classmates.

"Hold on a second can somebody please tell me what the hell is going on here?!" Ichigo screamed.

"You're a little slow on the uptake, aren't you?" came another voice. When Ichigo turned around he saw that it was the cat that Kisuke was holding when he came out of shattered shaft. "kid, don't tell me you haven't noticed the increase in hidden power between these three friends of yours."

All Ichigo could say was "A fucking cat just talked to me!'

 **"That is kind of disturbing"** said Alucard from inside Ichigo's head.

"His name is Yoruichi and he isn't just a cat" said Orihime while Holding Yoruichi.

"It is hard to get used to." yes Uryu

"I'm still adjusting to it myself." said Chad. All the yelling was stopped by Kisuke clapping.

"let's take this inside, they are certain things we can't discuss in the open." he said and with that the all went down the underground basement. Once they entered the training ground Orihime commented on how surprising it is to have something that huge under the shop which brought Tessai to tears as he thanked Orihime for her kind words.

"Alright everyone your attention right over here" Kisuke said as he snapped his finger and a large rectangular gate like thing appear to be made of stone showed up, "this is the gate that leads to the soul society, it is called the Senkaimon or tunnel world gate. I am going to tell you all how to pass through it but first we need to change one thing." he said as he raised his cane and thrusted it forward into Ichigo's forehead separating him from his body.

"Hey how about giving me a warning next time." Kisuke just laugh as he saw Ichigo's friends poking his body.

Okay now listen up unlike other gates this one has a spirit particle conversation machine. As oh right now only one of you can pass through a normal senkaimon and that's Ichigo because the Soul Society is a spirit world only spirit can pass through. This one will allow all of you to pass through just as you are." Kisuke paused to make sure they are all paying attention before continuing "However there is a catch, the window of opportunity that the gate could stay open for is four minutes." As soon as he said that everyone stared at him wide eyed.

"So, you are saying we only have 4 minutes?" Ichigo asked to which Kisuke nodded "Guess we are going to have to pick up the pace then huh?" Ichigo said with a smirk to which Kisuke chuckled. Yoruichi simply narrowed his eyes at Ichigo.

"If you can't make it out in four minutes you will be trapped in the dangai forever." Kisuke said.

"Can we get this over with already Urahara?" asked Ichigo in a bored tone

"You do know if you fail you won't be able to return to this life ever, again right?" asked Yoruichi.

"Then all I have to do is win then." Ichigo said with a lot of conviction in his voice.

"Exactly." said Yoruichi, as he said that Kisuke and Tessai both kneeled in front of the gate and pressed the palm of their hand on the ground and the entire gate lit up with a bright light coming from the center.

"As soon as it opens run straight through and don't look back, good luck!" as he said that the gate shone brighter and the five of them disappeared. "I'm counting on you...Ichigo" Urahara said.

 ****Inside the Dangai****

Ichigo, his five friends and Yoruichi were running through the Dangai with Yoruichi leading them.

"Keep running and don't look behind you it will only slow you down." he yelled from the front. They continued to run until the restrictive currents of the dangai starting to collapse and trying to capture whatever was in there. Everything was going smoothly up until Uryu's cape got caught in the restrictive currents, it began to suck him in, luckily Chad was quick enough to rip the cape off him and pick him up to carry him. Once again, they were running until Uryu pointed out something.

"Hey guys! I don't mean to bother you while you're running but something else is coming!" he said while looking on from behind Chad. Out of the currents a bright like was coming then the thing connected to the light came out of the currents. It was big, purple and looks to be covered in fur and it was moving fast.

"AAHH! Yoruichi what is that?" Uryu asked/yelled.

"It's the cleaner! It comes through here every seven days to clean the dangai! It just so happens that today is one of those days!" he yelled from the front. "Just keep running and don't look back!" and that they did but the cleaner was creeping up on them faster and faster. Orihime turned to look and saw that they weren't going to make it, so she acted.

 **"Santen** **Kesshun I reject!"** she yelled and from her hair pins came three fairy things that formed a shield which the cleaner connected with. As it connected he blasted the five of them out of the dangai and through the opening to the Soul Society. In the sky above inside the Soul Society one could see a pure white rectangular gate open before five blurs seemingly shot out of it and landed roughly in the ground. When the dust cleared the only one who seemed to have landed on his feet was Ichigo as he stood there with his usual impassive face examining his surroundings.

"So, this is the soul society?" he said not really wanting to believe that this was where people come to when they die.

"Yes, and the specific area we are in is called the Rukon District it is here soul first come to live when they arrive in the soul society, it is the perimeter that surrounds the Seireitei, the place where all the soul reapers live. It's the poorest section but also the one with the most freedom. and the largest population of souls in all the Soul Society" Yoruichi said.

"If that's true then where is everybody?" asked Uryu. The entire place looks deserted, no one on the streets, shops or even peeping from their window. it was completely deserted.

"HEY! where are you going?" screamed Yoruichi getting Chad, Orihime and Uryu out of their wondering. They turned around to see Ichigo walking toward a set of buildings that are a lot nicer than the ones where they were standing.

"You said this place is called the Rukon District then this place right here," he said pointing to the set of nicer buildings, " must be the Seireitei, where all the soul Reapers live so I'm headed there." he said as he continues walking.

"Don't go there you'll be killed" Yoruichi yelled, but as she was yelling Chad Orihime and Uryu ran past her heading towards Ichigo. 'I hate kids' he taught sorrowfully. Ichigo continue walking when he suddenly stopped and look up. From the sky large walls started to come crashing down forming a wall around the Seireitei. Ichigo had his hand over his face to block the dust when he wondered

 _'Where in the hell did that thing fall from'_ he wondered. He was about to continue wondering when a deep voice brought him out of his thought.

"Well Well Well, it has been a while since someone tried to enter the Soul Society without a travel pass." said the voice. as Ichigo looked up he saw the biggest man he has ever seen in his life. There stood an extremely large, muscular man, who easily towers above most Soul reapers. His hair is tied into a ponytail, which extends down his waist. He has long sideburns, which continue down onto his neck and long enough to be tied up in small ponytail like tufts. He wears armor on his left shoulder and upper arm, plus a red hat with tassels. The left side of his chest is left exposed by his uniform. He seems to use twin axes in battle.

"Yoruichi who is this guy?" asked Ichigo in a bored tone as though he isn't fazed by the size of his opponent.

"He is known as Jidanbo. He was chosen from the very best warriors the soul society must guard the gate. In the 300 years that Jidanbo has served as the gatekeeper countless intruders have tried but not one of them has ever beaten him. He is a legend of power and strength."

"You know I only wanted to know about his name." Ichigo said as he unsheathes his zanpakuto while looking at Jidanbo. Chad was about to run and help Ichigo when Jidanbo brought the butt of his axe down to the ground and broke it apart blocking Chad's path.

"You need some work on your manners. What are your country Bumkins or something?" he asked " Battles in the city are always fought one on one." Chad was about to ignore that to help his friend but then Ichigo spoke.

"Relax Chad I can handle this." Ichigo said as he looked at Chad through the cracks.

"Okay Ichigo" Chad said as Orihime, Uryu and Yoruichi joined him to watch.

"Let's get this over with already big guy." said Ichigo holding his zanpakuto in one hand.

"Very well little man." with that said Jidanbo brought one of his axes down with incredible force and speed. Ichigo simply stared at it coming towards him for a bit before he swung his zanpakuto to meet Jidanbo's axe. When the two blades finally meet the completely unexpected thing happened in everyone eyes excluding Ichigo's, Ichigo's zanpakuto sliced right through Jidanbo's axe like a hot knife through butter. Jidanbo's blade was cut in half however, the half he was still holding connected with the ground and the force from it caused the rocks blocking Chad and the rest of them from properly seeing what was going on. When it crumbled away they saw Ichigo still standing in the same spot as before, still holding his zanpakuto in one hand looking at a wide eyed Jidanbo who was holding now half of an axe.

"Was that it?" Ichigo asked in a bored tone.

"Wa...wa.. impossible..I...I'm not done yet. I just need to bring out more weaponry!" As he said that he reached into his shihakusho and pulled out a second axe.

"Let's see how you handle my ultimate attack. **Jidanbo** **Banzai** **Strike Festival!** " he yelled as he brought both his new axe and the half axe down onto Ichigo. Ichigo look at him and said,

"Sorry pal but I'm going to have to destroy your axes." With that Ichigo put some spiritual energy into his zanpakuto and swung it to meet both of Jidanbo's axes. When they made contact both shattered like glass. Everyone's eyes were widened by this.

"Such power." said Yoruichi as she just witnessed Jidanbo loose for the first time. Ichigo's friends looked just as stunned as the rest. Jidanbo then feel on his butt and started crying.

"My axes they're ruin... Why did you do it... why did you ruin my axe!?" Jidanbo sobbed like a baby. Ichigo was stunned and confused.

"Look I'm sorry about your axes but I couldn't let you keep swinging them at me. My bad." Ichigo apologized

"In all my 300 years of guarding this gate I have never been defeated you are the first and because of this I jidanbo grant you passage through the gate." Jidanbo said standing up and stop crying. "Now stand back I will own the gate for you." Jidanbo then walked over to the gate, stooped down and began lifting the gate. The others including Ichigo were impressed by how strong he was. Suddenly Ichigo noticed that Jidanbo was frozen as though he saw something that shocked him. So Ichigo decided to ask.

"Hey Jidanbo what's wrong? why did you stop?" asked Ichigo. Jidanbo started stuttering while looking inside the Seireitei, so Ichigo followed his line of sight to see a man walking towards them.

"Who is that?" Ichigo asked narrowing his eyes at the man.

"That is none other than the captain of squad three Gin Ichimaru." said Jidanbo sounding scared

 ****Chapter end****

 **This chapter turned out longer than i had planned. I hope you all enjoy it**

 **NEXT CHAPTER GIN GETS A SURPRISED**

 **Please leave a review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hado #4: Byakurai.**

 **"Zanpakuto speaking"**

 _ **'Zanpakuto thinking'**_

"Character talking"

 _'Character thinking'_

 **Brady420 : He can heal just like Alucard however if his head gets cut off he dies!**

 **Sorry it took so long to post this chapter I am currently writing my Finals but chapters should be up daily from today.**

 **Chapter 6: A Snake, A Boar and** **Kūkaku Shiba.**

Both Ichigo and Jidanbo stared at the now identified Gin Ichimaru as he continues to walk towards them. Jidanbo was sweating and shaking while he was looking at the captain in fear. Ichigo kept his hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto while looking at the captain with narrowed eyes. He was the strangest looking man Ichigo had ever seen. Gin appears to be in his mid-twenties and unusually thin and tall with very sharp features, giving him a skeletal appearance, and bears unusual silver hair. His eyes constantly narrowed to slits and he also keeps his face set in a wide mocking smile. Gin could be seen wearing a back shihakusho under a white sleeveless haori with the symbol of the third division on the back. No one could see Gin's eyes, it looked as though they were constantly closed. Ichigo was unnerved by the fact that Gin did't look bothered by the fact that someone was trying to break into the Seireitei.

 _'Is he not taking me as a serious threat!'_ Ichigo thought angrily, before he realized that this might work in his favor. He mentally smirked.

"Ohhh, not good" Gin said in a silky-smooth voice. As he said that faster than anyone could have noticed Gin had somehow managed to cut one of Jidanbo's arms that was holding up the gate. The Gate started to fall but Jidanbo's other hand held it up while the weight from the gate forced him to his knee. Ichigo was now pissed off.

"Unacceptable..." Gin said "being a guardian of the gate doesn't mean you're supposed to open the gate." while Jidanbo was struggling to hold the gate Yoruichi was deep in thought.

 _'How careless of me. I never thought that someone of his caliber would show up. Even if these kids have gotten stronger, they are no match for him.'_ Yoruichi thought. He was interrupted from thinking anymore when Jidanbo spoke.

"I defended the gate and lost. Once I lost I had to open the gate. There was nothing else I could do." he finished as he struggles to hold the gate up with one hand. Gin chucked before he began to speak.

"What you are saying makes no sense." he then began walking towards them, "A gatekeeper who loses does not open the gate for the intruders. When a gatekeeper loses it means... death" Gin finished in a voice that sent chills down Orihime's spine. Jidanbo eyes were widen even further. Gin then took a glance at Ichigo to see Ichigo looking at him smirking, it was then Gin heard a voice behind him that caused his eyes to widen.

"The only one who will die today is you captain" came Ichigo voice from being Gin. Gin was surprised and confused all at the same time. He was looking at Ichigo who was standing next to Jidanbo so how could his voice come from behind him. Gin quickly spun around and on instinct he put his zanpakuto up to block a downward slash from Ichigo. Now Gin was even more confused.

 _'How can he be in two places at the same time!'_ Gin thought as he held off Ichigo's zanpakuto. He took a quick glance to the spot next to Jidanbo where the other Ichigo was only to catch a glimpse of his fading away. Then is when Gin figured it out. he pushed off from Ichigo and gave himself some separation before he spoke.

"So, you are using Illusions." Gin said as he chuckled thinking something like that won't work on him again. However, what Ichigo said next made his eyes widen.

"That was no Illusion fox face." said Ichigo while smirking. Ichigo looked behind him to see a group of soul reapers coming his way. The stopped when they saw a captain engaging Ichigo.

"If that wasn't an illusion that could only mean it was-" Gin was interrupted by Ichigo.

"An Afterimage" came Ichigo's voice from behind Gin. Gin eyes widen as he felt something touch his shoulder blade, the next thing gin heard caused his heart to beat rapidly.

 **"Hado #4: Byakurai!"** Ichigo called out and a stream of white lightning came out of his index and middle finger and tore through Gin's shoulder existing the other side. Gin quickly flash stepped away from Ichigo and to the group of soul reapers that were watching with wide eyes. The right side of his captain's haori was covered in his blood and the ground which he stood on had drops of his blood. Ichigo quickly flash stepped back to his friends and spoke.

"We need to go. Jidanbo is injured and we cannot take on this man of them at the same time. Plus, there are probably more coming this way." said Ichigo as he look at his friends who stared at him with their eyes wide. Yoruichi quickly snapped out of his surprised as he realized that Ichigo was right they need to leave.

"Ichigo is right! We must leave now before reinforcements arrive!" he said as he started to run back out of the gate and towards the Rukon district. The others quickly followed.

"Let go of the gate Jidanbo we have to heal your wounds. Don't worry we will find another way in!" yelled Ichigo as he too began to run. Jidanbo let the gate dropped as he made his way to follow Ichigo. The soul reapers who were knocked out their surprised when Ichigo and his friends started running tried to give chase before Gin's voice stopped them.

"Stop!" Gin yelled, and all the soul reapers stopped, "you are no match for him. You will only get yourself killed." he said as he began walking away. _'I am so not going to enjoy this captain's meeting'_ Gin thought sorrowfully _'however you are an interesting person...Ichigo Kurosaki'_ he finishes thinking before flash stepping to the meeting.

Ichigo and his friends are now standing with Jidanbo in the Rukon district looking at a large group of people are standing there looking at them. It would appear as though they were hiding from them. Yoruichi explained to Ichigo and His friends that souls that came to the Soul Society illegally are known as rioka. It was then an old man introduced himself to be the elder in this part of the Rukon District. He invited them group to his hope to rest for a while, everyone went except Orihime. She was Healing Jidanbo's wounds. The others who went on ahead were discussing a new plan for entering the Seireitei.

"Are you serious? You really want us to give up getting past the gate?" Ichigo asked Yoruichi.

"No not giving up entirely. Once the gate has been Open it is only logically that the security on the other side of the gate become that much tighter. It is not the best strategy to continue with the same approach." said Yoruichi.

"I have to agree with you on that one." said Uryu.

"So, what about the other gates?" asked Chad

"There won't be much of a difference from what we faced with this one." Yoruichi replied.

"Well how the hell are we getting in then?" said Ichigo

"Well isn't it obvious, if we cannot use the gate then naturally we must enter another way." said Yoruichi before he turned towards the elder and began speaking again "Elder do you know the whereabouts of Kukaku Shiba?" asked Yoruichi. Ichigo simply raised his eyebrow at that question. The elder looked in disbelief before he spoke.

"What!? you can't be serious!?" the elder yelled/asked. Now Ichigo's curiosity peaked.

"As you may know she is someone who likes to change her place of residence. I haven't been able to find out where she currently is" Yoruichi said. The elder balled his fist and spoke angrily.

"Kukaku Shiba!" he growled "Are you sure? don't tell me you are planning on going through the wall like that?" he asked in disbelief. Orihime who had returned while everyone was discussing spoke.

"Uh Like what?" she asked suddenly there was a noise outside. sounded like a stampede.

"What's that noise?" asked Ichigo. suddenly a man came crashing through the door and tumbled on the floor. "anyone know who this guy is?" asked Ichigo as he looked at the man. Behind the man came walking in through the door a giant boar with a red bow on its head. Now Ichigo was creeped out

"Well Well Well what do you know. thrown again by old Bonnie. There has to be a better way to travel." said the man as eh dusted himself off "Hey! it's been a long time old man." said the man to the elder.

"Ganju no, what are you doing here? I think you should go home!" said the old man with all urgency in his voice.

"What gives? look I know it's been a while but is that anyway to greet an old friend. I mean what are you guest here are going to think." said the man as he looked around the room. As he saw Ichigo he stopped and looked at him longer than he did the rest before he spoke "What do we have here?" he then took his glasses off while looking at Ichigo before speaking again this time more angrily "Would someone explain to me why there is a stinking soul reaper here?" Ichigo simply raised his eyebrow at the now name Ganju before he pushed off the wall he was bracing at stood in front of Ganju and spoke.

"What did you just say?" asked Ichigo in a low voice.

"What's the matter your ears not working?" he asked "I said would someone explain to me why there is a stinking soul reaper here?" he said while patting the side of Ichigo's face. Now that pissed Ichigo off. Before Ganju could react and faster than anyone else could see, Ichigo's fist came out of nowhere and slugged Ganju across the face sending him flying through the door.

"Don't ever touch me again idiot" said Ichigo in a clam but deadly cool voice. Yoruichi just stared at Ichigo and wondered,

'Just what did Kisuke teach you? First kido then shunpo now it seems like he taught you hakuda. What else do you have up your sleeve Ichigo?" Yoruichi wondered as she watches Ichigo walk out the door to meed Ganju with his friends running behind him.

"Hey! are you trying to pick a fight with me?" yelled Ganju

"Are you an idiot?" asked Ichigo "you are the one come came up to me and decided to touch me. If it's anything you should be lucky you are alive." said Ichigo in a bored tone while folding his arms. "who are you anyway?" he asked. Ganju looked insulted that Ichigo didn't know who he was.

"You really don't know who I am?" He asked to which everyone shook their heads saying no. He then chuckled before speaking. "Then allow me to introduce myself, my given name is Ganju the self-proclaimed Deep Red Bull of the West Rukon District and self-proclaimed and universally acknowledged Boss man of West Rukon and finally the self-proclaimed number one hater of soul reaper in West Rukon!" he said while flexing his muscles.

"Self-proclaim?" everyone said while Ichigo simply narrowed his eyes at the last one.

"ha! you forgot to add self-proclaimed fool of West Rukon." said Ichigo while looking at Gaju though his glasses.

"What did you say?" Ganju asked and Ichigo decided it was time for some payback. So, Ichigo walked up to him and started patting his face with his hands while he spoke.

""What's the matter your ears not working? I said you forgot to add self-proclaimed fool of West Rukon." Ichigo said. As he said it Ganju tried to punch Ichigo but Ichigo saw it coming a mile away and ducked. Ichigo placed his right foot forward and spun around on the very same foot while extending his left leg in the air. The next thing Ganju felt was Ichigo's left heel smacking him in his back. he was sent tumbling forward towards his boar. All of Ichigo's friends were impressed with that move, they never knew he was that skilled in hand to hand combat. Ichigo simply placed his leg down and put his hand in his pockets before speaking.

"Why don't you grab you pig and leave before-" Ichigo was interrupted by the sound of an alarm clock ringing. Ichigo looked around to corner to see three weird looking guys all riding boars.

"What time is!?" Ganju asked one the guys.

"It's already nine boss" replied the one with the clock on his back

"Shit! Bonnie!" he yelled, and his boar came speeding being Ichigo who simply jumped over it gracefully landing on his feet. "This is not over soul reaper!" Yelled Ganju as he was riding his boar away.

"Well that was weird." said Ichigo as he walked back to his friends "Are you guys okay?" he asked to which they all nodded. They all walked inside and decided to get some rest for the night.

 ***Next Morning***

At sunrise everyone was up and ready to search for this Kukaku Shiba. While walking Orihime, Chad and Uryu were discussing who this person could be. Of course, Orihime came up with the most ridiculous answer ever heard that made Ichigo chuckled. They were walking through the countryside it appears, there was nothing but open field and clear blue sky. They have been walking for a while with Yoruichi leading them. Suddenly he stopped and spoke.

"It looks like we arrived." he said. The others simply looked on in disbelief at the house. The house was a normal Japanese traditional style house the only odd thing about is the two giant human arms holding up a sign that read "Kukaku Shiba" and a giant chimney at the back of the house.

"Who the hell lives in a house like that!?" Ichigo and Uryu screamed

"hmm so this time the banner is held up by giant human arms." Yoruichi chuckled "it's quite clever don't you think?"

"That is one word for it I guess." said Ichigo "but not the word I was thinking."

"Come on let's go" said Yoruichi as he started to walk towards the house followed by Orihime and Chad. Ichigo and Uryu begrudgingly followed. suddenly they heard two voices speaking simultaneously.

"Halt strangers!" came two voices. Ichigo immediately placed his hand on his zanpakuto. "Who dares trespass here!?" came a voice from the top of one the giant arms. Ichigo looked up and saw two very muscular men standing on both arms, one on each.

"Foreigners from the looks of them! And one of them is a soul reaper!" said the one standing on the right arm. They both jumped down from the arms and stood in front of everyone with their arms crossed.

"Very suspicious, I Koganehiko-" said the one on the left.

"and I Shiroganehiko" said the one on the right.

"Cannot allow you passage inside this building" they both said. Ichigo was just about to slice these two up but then yoruichi coughed getting the two men's attention. When they saw the cat they immediately spoke "Master Yoruichi!" they said. Without any further question Koganehiko led everyone inside the house while Shiroganehiko stood watch outside. from the time they walked through the front door there was a descending staircase. They all began walking down the stairs following Koganehiko, they finally reached the bottom and stood in front of a Japanese style sliding door.

"Please wait here while I announce your arrival." said Koganehiko as he turned towards the door to speak, "uh master we have visitors." he said from the outside of the door. There was then a knock heard and Koganehiko told them to enter. When the door opened everyone was in for a surprised. Yoruichi was the first to enter as he walked into the room and greet its only occupant.

"Well it's been a long time hasn't it Yoruichi?" said the woman sitting in the room.

"Kukaku is a woman!" they all screamed

"I never said she was a man said Yoruichi looking back at the kids. Kūkaku is a youthful-looking woman of average height. She has green eyes and wears bandages over her long messy black hair that parts down in half at the small of her back. She wears a white skirt and provocative red robe exposing her ample bosom. She is missing her right arm and has a tattoo on her left arm. She wears bandages around her right shoulder and both ankles. She also has wooden sandals and a cloak.

"What's this? You seem to have brought a bunch of brats along with you." Kukaku said

"I shall explain that but first I have a favor to ask of you Kukaku." said Yoruichi

"That is usually the case when you look me up Yoruichi." replied Kukaku. The two of them just stared at each other "is it dangerous?" she asked

"Probably" Yoruichi said

"heh it's been awhile since we talked like this. Lucky for you my friend I enjoy danger" Kukaku said with a smile on her face. Yoruichi began explaining why they needed her help to get into the Seireitei. While she was explaining Kukaku placed some tobacco in a pipe and began smoking.

"Alright I think I get the picture" she said as she took a puff of her pipe. "Ah what the hell I'll take the job she said"

"Excellent!" Yoruichi said

"I have some reservations, but with Urahara involved how can I say no" she then stood up "however, even though i trust you completely Yoruichi I do not trust these kids you have with you. So, I will be sending an overseer with just to keep an eye on them." Ichigo narrowed his eyes at that and spoke;

"An overseer?"

"Yea. well I call him that, but he is actually my kid brother." she then walked over to the door at the side of the room and spoke "Hey in there are you ready?"

"Yea sis I'm ready" came a voice that Ichigo recognized.

 _'It can't be him.'_ Ichigo thought hoping that his suspicions were wrong. Kukaku then slid the door open and there was Ganju bowing his head before he spoke

"Hi there, my name is Ganju Shiba and I am pleased to meet you and happy to be of service." when Ganju looked up he was stunned speechless. Ichigo however chuckled bringing him out of his surprised.

"Well if it isn't the self-proclaimed fool of West Rukon" said Ichigo with a small chuckle. Ganju looked pissed but before he could say anything he heard his sister laugh

"I take it you ran into my brother before?" she asked Ichigo while laughing.

"Yes, we all had the unfortunate opportunity of meeting him and his pigs." said chuckled before leading the group out of the room through a door and into a different hallways that was extremely bright. They finally came to a stop in front of two metal door which Kukaku then told Ganju to open. He hurried to open to door not wanting to anger his sister. After the doors were opened everyone walked inside. Inside of the poorly lit room was a giant pipe like thing that extended upwards through the ceiling.

"You can stop worrying about getting through the wall. with this launcher I will get in in the Seireitei through the air." said Kukaku, as she said that everyone's eyes widen.

"Through the air?" Ichigo and Uryu screamed.

"Or my name is not Kukaku Shiba, fireworks expert of the Rukon District"

"Fireworks?" asked Ichigo not really liking where this is going.

"That's right" said Kukaku before she looked up the giant pipe and yelled " Koganehiko! Shiroganehiko! Raise it up now!" Suddenly, the ground started to shake as though there was an earthquake

"What's going on?" asked Ichigo trying to keep his balance.

"It's the floor!" said Uryu " It's going up!" and that it was. the floor that they were standing on started to rise. Suddenly light started to come from the ceiling, when they looked up they saw that the ceiling was moving apart as the floor continue to rise. About ten second later Ichigo and his friends realized that they were outside the house.

"So, did that scare you kids?" asked Kukaku after the shaking stopped "This is my only and only enhanced fireworks launch pad" she said

"And that's the flower crane cannon!" yelled Ganju interrupting his sister to which he got a kick straight to the head.

"That was my line!" said a very ticked off Kukaku.

"Sorry" spoke Ganju lying face down nursing his head. Kukaku then tossed a ball like object towards Ichigo which he caught as asked,

"What's this?"

"That is a Reishūkaku or spirit core. Put your palms on it and concentrate your spirit energy." she replied. Ichigo placed both of his palm on the ball, closed his eyes and began focusing his spirit energy into it. The others who were watching Ichigo saw he started to glow red then suddenly a perfect circular red bubble formed from the core and appeared around Ichigo as though trapping him inside. When Ichigo reopened his eyes, he saw he was in a weird red bubble.

"What is this?" asked Ichigo. Kukaku walked over to him and tapped the bubble with her hand and began speaking.

"This here is the cannon ball." she said while tapping the bubble

"Cannon ball?" asked Orihime.

"Pay close attention everyone. You may think that the only thing guarding the Seireitei is that wall, but you are dead wrong. It isn't nearly that simple. That wall is made from a special stone known as Sekkiseki. It is a special stone that completely repels spirit energy. Therefore, it is impossible to smash through the wall with spirit energy alone. Which means the Seireitei has a protected barrier about it not only from the ground but also from the sky above. That's why we use this." indicating to the bubble around Ichigo, "This cannonball is is a special device that can break through the barrier if all four of you put your spirit energy into it. Then I will use the flower crane cannon to shoot that cannonball into the sky and it will punch a hole straight through the barrier. Any questions?" she finished Uryu was about to say something when Kukaku spoke before him "Alright then take them to the underground training room so they can practice gathering their spirit energy. although you don't seem to need any practicing" she said looking at Ichigo

"Yes, I too am wondering since when you knew how to control your spirit energy." said Yoruichi walking towards Ichigo. Ichigo for his part simple stopped channeling spirit energy into the core and the bubble disappear.

"Tessai taught me how to when he first started teaching me Kido." he said while tossing the core to Ganju.

"So Tessai taught you Kido and not Kisuke?" asked Yoruichi to which Ichigo nodded.

"Well seeing as your friend here already knows how to focus his spirit energy that just leaves you three." said Kukaku while looking at Ichigo's friends. "Koganehiko! Shiroganehiko! Take them and train them how to focus their spirit energy." she yelled. Ichigo's friends left with the two men to the training area while Ichigo walked away from Kukaku and Yoruichi to sit under a tree and stared at the clouds.

 _'Don't worry Rukia we're coming'_ he thought.

 ****CHAPTER END****

 **THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN SHOWING THE STORY!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ENTERING THE** **Seireitei!**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hado #4: Byakurai.**

 **"Zanpakuto speaking"**

 _ **'Zanpakuto thinking'**_

"Character talking"

 _'Character thinking'_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR HELLSING/HELLSING ULTIMATE.**

 **Brand new chapter.**

 **Please leave a review! I appreciate the reviews that I am getting so far so thank you for that!**

 **Chapter 7: Entering the S** **eireitei.**

Ichigo was still on laying under the tree watching the clouds as the sun would be rising in a few hours. It was a cool morning. Ichigo hadn't bother going inside for the night, he slept right under the tree. At some point during the night someone had placed a blanket over him. After about five minutes later Ichigo saw Yoruichi walking towards him. He sat up took the blanket off and began stretching. When Yoruichi reach him Ichigo look at him and spoke.

"Good morning Yoruichi." Ichigo said with a yawn.

"Good morning to you too Ichigo. How was sleeping under the stars?" asked Yoruichi as he sat next to Ichigo.

"It was actually quite refreshing." said Ichigo with a rare smile on his face.

"That's good." He said then paused a bit before beginning to speak again, "You should go get something to eat, the mission will begin in about a hour. Your friends are already awake." Ichigo nodded then stood up took a deep breath of the morning air and began to walk towards the house. Ichigo had breakfast with his friends and after breakfast they all headed towards the cannon. Kukaku was sitting on the platform looking at each of them.

"Hey why isn't Ganju here with the rest of you?" asked Kukaku from her spot on the platform. Ichigo was wondering why did Ganju needed to be here.

"I don't know, haven't seen him all morning." replied Ichigo. As he said that Ganju's voice was heard coming from the right of where they were standing.

"Never fear, Ganju is here!" he said panting heavily. He was standing there holding a long piece of folded paper. "You should know the hero always the last to make his entrance." he said pointing to himself.

"I'm surrounded by idiots" said Ichigo to himself while shaking his head. Kukaku heard him and chuckled.

"Alright then are you all ready for the cannon ball?" asked Yoruichi while standing next to Kukaku's feet.

"Yes!" they all replied.

"If you're all ready to go then the final countdown begins now!" yelled Kukaku. She then hit the side of the cannon and a hole started to form. When a hole about 6 feet wide formed she spoke, "get inside everyone." Ichigo and his friends along with Ganju and Yoruichi then walked into cannon with the spirit core in the center with all of them surrounding it. "The sun will be rising soon, that will be the signal to begin the launch ceremony." The hole was sealed shut and Ichigo and his friends placed their hands on the Spirit core and looked up at the opening they were about to be shot through. Yoruichi's voice made all of them looked down at him to see him standing in the spirit core.

"It is important once we enter the Seireitei that we all stick together. And if you should encounter any captains you should not fight them you should run. Understood?" said Yoruichi to which they all nodded. Then they heard Kukaku chanting, "it has begun, start pouring your spirit energy into the core." He said and that they did. Soon a bubble like the one that formed around Ichigo formed around all of them only this time if more of a clear bubble than a red one.

 **"Beyond. Bronze-colored greed desires thirty-six degrees of control! Seventy-two pairs of illusions. Thirteen pairs of horn flutes. The right hand of the monkey grasps the stars. Embraced by twenty-five suns, the cradle of sand will spill blood. Flower Crane Cannon number 2. Kagizaki Blossom."** Kukaku yelled and then slammed her flaming fist on the ground and suddenly they were fired into the air accelerating upwards leaving a trail of smoke clouds behind them. From inside the bubble everyone looked down at the ground below them in amazement. After accelerating up for a while longer the cannonball sudden stopped and started moving to the left, heading straight for the Seireitei. It was at this point Ganju took out the folded paper he had earlier and unfold it.

"What's that for Ganju?" asked Ichigo.

"Flower crane cannon launch: Method Two involves two steps, first spell controls everything from launch to directional settings, and the second spell controls acceleration and axis adjustment after that you gradually improve the accuracy." said Ganju looking at everyone.

"Oh." was all Ichigo could say.

"Don't get in the way and you all will get there safely" he said while looking at Ichigo before he turned his attention to everyone else and spoke again, "There is something I have to tell you all. In order to get into the Seireitei we are going to have to stabilize the cannonball. We must keep the spiritual energy output by each person at a constant level. To do that I want you to keep your hands on the spirit core that way you can see how much energy everyone is releasing and adjust your output accordingly. One mistake and It will be the end." explained Ganju. Everyone was okay with what they had to do, well almost everyone. Orihime was scared that she wouldn't be able to match everyone else's power level. Ichigo saw that she was stressing and out his hand on her shoulder and smiled then spoke.

"Don't worry everything will be alright." he said in a clam voice that made her smile. Ganju then began chanting.

 **"Flower Crane Cannon Launch Method Two! Second Spell! fate of three sparrows, fate of four dragons; blocked in from five directions unable to return six miles. Wind of heaven, Orangutan, Spoon, crane of elm-"** Ganju was interrupted by Uryu.

"Orihime you need to put more spirit energy into it" said Uryu.

"Okay" replied Orihime as she began to focus more of her spirit energy into the core.

 **"A thousand sprinkle of ashes, A thousand bits of wisdom, Measure of white cloud-"** Ganju was interrupted again this time by Ichigo.

"Still not enough Orihime." he said

"Ichigo why don't you increase your output to make up for what we are not getting from Orihime." suggested Uryu.

"Okay I'll try" and Ichigo began increasing his output in order to make up for what Orihime couldn't produce.

 **"Not stepping on scarlet shadows, A thousand sprinkle of ashes...!"** Ganju then looked at Ichigo furiously and yelled "You idiot you made me repeat the lines!"

"What did I do?" Ichigo yelled back "it's not my fault you can't read properly!" said Ichigo butting heads with Ganju.

 ***Meanwhile inside the Seireitei***

 **"Red Alert! Red Alert! The Seireitei has been breached! All squads report to battle stations immediately! Repeat this is a Red Alert! Intruders in the Seireitei!"** was heard throughout the Seireitei. Soul reapers everywhere started running and getting themselves into positions. Inside the captain's meeting that was held to discuss the ryoka that was able to injured the squad three captain Gin Ichimaru, was now in a state of shocked.

"A breach inside the Seireitei?" Asked the captain of squad five Sosuke Aizen, "you don't think it could be those ryoka do you?" he asked while looking at the other captains with a look of pure disbelief. Before anyone could say or do anything else they heard the footsteps of someone running. They all turned towards the door to see who it is only to see the captain of squad eleven Kenpachi Zaraki running out of the room. "Wait Kenpachi! Where are you going?" asked Aizen, but he never received an answer. Suddenly there was a loud booming sound that echoed throughout the room. All of the captains turned towards the old man with the long beard sitting at the head of the room with a staff in his hand. He then looked at all the captains and spoke.

"This is most unfortunate, but with such a major disruption leaves me with no choice in the matter. This squad meeting is hereby dismissed. All squads are to heed the Alert and report immediately to their battle stations." As he said that all of the captains began walking out of the room.

Every soul reaper inside the Seireitei stopped what they were doing and looked up. In the sky was something glowing and it was headed for the Seireitei.

"What is that up there!?" a random soul reaper asked.

"Whatever it is the soul shield membrane should stop it." said captain Aizen as him and his squad watched the object approaching the Seireitei at a high rate of speed.

"Just in case we probably should clear the area." his lieutenant said while signaling the other soul reapers to stand clear.

 ***Back With Ichigo***

As the cannonball was getting closer the point where they would hit the barrier Yoruichi spoke.

"The only way you are going to survive this is to pour in all the spirit energy you got!" As he said that everybody started pouring in all of their spirit energy into the core. Not long after the core collided with the barrier. As it made contact with the barrier it created a shockwave that blew away surrounding clouds that were in the sky. It was like the cannonball was stuck to the barrier, no moving from the spot it hit, only vibrating and creating a bit of yellow lightning around it. After about thirty second, the cannonball finally broke through the barrier, but when it did the cannonball broke as well and everyone was just suspended in the air.

"What's going on? We blasted through the shield but we are not falling to the ground." sad Ichigo.

"Don't get separated!" Yelled Yoruichi getting everyone's attention, "The cannonball was destroyed by the barrier, but it's residual energy will still hold us up until it dissolves. Then it will coalesce in a whirlpool then explode then vanish." As he said that Ichigo's eyes widen at the thought of this thing exploding. "We must stick together or else anyone who is separated will get blown by the explosion!" Yoruichi finished. As he finished the whirlpool began to form and everyone was taken in different direction.

"We are in the whirlpool!" yelled Yoruichi. Ganju got blown away the furthest from everyone else so he started panicking and screaming.

"Noooo! I am not bout to get separated from everyone else!" he yelled as he started flapping his arms and doing a strange swimming motion with his legs in order to get to someone close by. The only person close enough to him was Ichigo who when he finally reached latched onto for dear life. Yoruichi then reached Ichigo and stood on his shoulder.

"I think it is best if I stay on your shoulder." Yoruichi said. Ichigo was about to agree when he heard a scream coming from his right. He looked over to see Uryu about to go outside of the whirlpool. He then looked above him to see Chad and Orihime looking at Uryu, it had looked as though Chad was about to go after Uryu but What Ichigo did next stopped him. Ichigo reached up and grab Yoruichi by his fur and then placed him on Ganju's shoulder.

"What are you do-" Before Ganju could finish Ichigo started spinning him to gain momentum, he then launched Ganju and Yoruichi towards Chad and Orihime. Ichigo then took off towards Ichigo. Ichigo then grabbed onto Uryu and tossed him back into the whirlpool. Looking back Ichigo could see Chad who had followed Ichigo, caught Uryu and tossed him towards Orihime. When Uryu bumped into Orihime and Ganju, the collision ended up causing Ganju and Yoruichi to get separated from Orihime and now Uryu. Chad saw this and decided to join them. When the whirlpool finally exploded it blew Ichigo who was already by himself further away from the others, Orihime and Uryu ended up blown away together and somehow Yoruichi and gotten blown off of Ganju's shoulder and ended up by himself. So, that just left Ganju and Chad together. From the ground soul reapers all saw the thing that crashed into the barrier split into four and all went into four different directions.

Ichigo who was by himself saw that the ground was approaching fast and decided he needed to do something to break his fall. So, he righted himself upwards and cats a kido.

 **"Bakudo # 37: Tsuriboshi (Suspending Star)!"** He yelled. A star-shaped cushion of spiritual energy that anchored it self to nearby buildings with ropes made of spiritual energy. It acted as a safety net for Ichigo to land gently in.

 _'Note to self thank Tessai again for teaching me Kido.'_ Ichigo thought to himself as he climbed out of the star-shaped net. Ichigo then sensed something behind him. when he turned around he saw two soul reapers standing on the building behind him.

"Oh my, What luck!" spoke the bald headed soul reaper. Both him and his partner who had weird eyelashes jumped off of the building and landed in front of Ichigo. "Can you believe this, first we skip out on our boring guard duty and these two fall right into our hands!" the bald-headed soul reaper said before he started bouncing on his toe singing "Lucky, Lucky me! Today I am so Lucky!" he then stopped bouncing and singing and pointed his sealed zanpakuto at Ichigo and spoke "You on the other hand most certainly are not." Ichigo for his part was studying his two enemies.

The bald-headed one was a tall and muscular man, He wears the standard soul reaper robes, except for no tabi with his sandals and his eyes each have a small red marking at the outer corner. Unlike other soul reapers his zanpakuto was not strapped to his side instead he held in in his hand.

The other soul reaper wore a standard Shinigami shihakushō uniform with some customizations. An orange piece of clothing sits on top of his uniform around the neck, which covers most of his chest that would otherwise be exposed by his uniform. This is connected to an orange sleeve on his right arm under the much looser fitting sleeve of the uniform. He has colorful feathers on his right eyelashes and eyebrow. He has shiny skin, purple eyes, and jaw-length black hair, which, in conjunction with the feathers, gives him a somewhat feminine appearance.

"If anyone here is unlucky its you." said Ichigo as he tilted his head down a bit and pulled his sunglasses down the bridge of his noose a bit just so those two soul reapers to see a pair of blood red eyes staring right back at them. At first both of them looked scared before both of them got a grin on their face. The bald headed soul reaper started singing and dancing again while the other one simply watched on.

"What the hell is his doing?" Ichigo asked the soul reaper with the weird eyelashes while looking at the bald headed one strangely.

"What the hell do you mean 'what is wrong with me!" the bald-headed soul reaper yelled, "can't you see I', doing my lucky dance for you. The least you could do is be appreciative!" the soul reaper yelled while looking at Ichigo only to see him not paying attention, instead he was checking his nails. It was then the soul reaper got a look at Ichigo's zanpakuto. It caused his eyebrow to raise. "That is an interesting looking zanpakuto you got there." he said in a much more clam voice. This got his friends attention. His friend now took a look as well and that also caused his eyebrow to raise.

"I never seen a soul reaper who's zanpakuto is constantly in its shikai form" said the soul reaper with the weird eyelashes. Ichigo simply raised his eyebrow at that and chuckled to himself.

 _'Boy are they in for a treat'_ Ichigo thought as he chuckled to himself.

"Neither have I" said the bald headed one. Ichigo then placed his hand on his zanpakuto's hilt and unsheathed it before he spoke.

"Are we going to stand here talking all day or are we going to do this?" he asked while positioning himself for an attack. What happened next made Ichigo raised his eyebrow, the soul reaper with the weird eyelashes backed away and stood in the corner while the bald headed one unsheathed his zanpakuto and held his blade in his right hand and the sheath in his left.

"Don't tell me you are planning on facing me alone." Ichigo asked.

"We are from the eleventh squad and our policy is all fights are fought one on one." he said. Ichigo nodded but made a not to keep his guard up for the other one just incase.

"Before I kill you, what is your name?" Ichigo asked earning a chuckle from his opponent.

"I am Ikkaku Madarame, 3rd seat of squad eleven" the bald-headed soul reaper said, "and you are?" he asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo said and without any warning his opponent lunged towards him with his sword raised in the air to strike. As Ikkaku brought his zanpakuto down onto Ichigo the strangest thing happened in Ikkaku's opinion, his zanpakuto fazed right through him as though his was an illusion. It was then he heard Ichigo's voice behind him.

"If you are that slow then you are as good as dead." said Ichigo in a bored voice. Ikkaku then turned around to see Ichigo braced against the wall with his zanpakuto back in its sheath. He then looked towards his friend who was looking at Ichigo wide eyed.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"It's called an afterimage." said Ichigo while looking at Ikkaku through his glasses, "I am so fast I leave a image of myself behind." Both Ikkaku and his friend eyes were wide at that statement, "That's why I said you should get your friend over there to help you, because you are just wasting my time right now." Ikkaku chuckled then looked to his friend and spoke.

"The captain is going to love this one." This caused his friend to chuckle, "come on Yumichika, let's show him what squad eleven can do." As he said that his friend unsheathed his zanpakuto and stood to Ichigo's right while Ikkaku stood on the left.

"And who are you?" Ichigo asked the soul reaper with the weird eyelashes.

" I am Yumichika Ayasegawa, 5th seat of the eleventh squad." With that said both Ikkaku and Yumichika lunged and swung their zanpakuto at Ichigo who simply smirk before he kicked off wall that he was bracing on and in on swift motion he unsheathed his zanpakuto and swung it to meet Ikkaku's whiling moving out of the way of Yumichika's swing. When Ikkaku's zanpakuto collided with Ichigo's, the force that was behind Ichigo's swing caused him to stumble back a bit. Right after that Ichigo moved to the right and swing his zanpakuto behind him effectively blocking Yumichika's swing. He then kicked Yumichika in the ribs sending him flying into the wall.

"The two of you aren't so bad" said Ichigo while straightening up himself. Yumichika pulled himself out of the wall and went and stood next to Ikkaku.

"You aren't so bad yourself. Who is your master?" asked Ikkaku. Ichigo held his zanpakuto lazily by his side before he spoke.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call him my master but there is a man who trained me." said Ichigo.

"Well who is he?" Asked Yumichika. There was a long pause before Ichigo answered in a low and serious voice.

"Kisuke Urahara." Ichigo said. As he said that the other two immediately got a serious look on their face.

"So, he is you master..." Ikkaku said and then took a pause, "... Well if he is your master then it you be very disrespectful of us not to give it our all" as he said that he took his sheath and slammed it on the hilt of his zanpakuto and yelled.

 **"Extend, Hōzukimaru!"** As he yelled that both his sheath and his sword transformed into a spear with a wax wood shaft with a red horsehair tassel at the end of the shaft. Ikkaku then looked towards Yumichika who placed the palm of his hand on the flat side of his zanpakuto, slid it down and yelled.

 **"Bloom, Fuji Kujaku!"** As he yelled that his sealed sword transformed into a sickle-shaped blade.

"A spear and a grass knife. Is that what you plan to kill me with?" asked Ichigo not sounding that impressed with their shikai.

"What are you talking about!" Ikkaku yelled, "Your shikai is a stinking katana with some freaky blood stain design on it!" Ichigo simply chuckled and spoke in a chilling tone that send a shiver up both Ikkaku and Yumichika's spine.

"Who ever said this was my shikai." At that both of their eyes were wide, before they could react Ichigo was already behind them. "I have had enough of you two." he said as he started walking away behind both Ikkaku and Yumichika with his zanpakuto back in its sheath and his back towards the two of them. Neither Ikkaku nor Yumichika had moved a muscle, didn't even turn around to look at Ichigo walking away from they just stood in place and the next thing that happened surprised them both. gushed out from both of their right shoulder. They looked at their chest only to see a long deep wound starting from their right shoulder and ending at their belly button.

 _'I didn't even see him move.'_ was the thought of both them before passing out in a pool of their own blood. Thirty seconds later a group of soul reapers stumbled upon them laying there in their own blood.

"Its 3rd seat Madarame and 5th seat Ayasegawa!" yelled one of the soul reapers.

"We have to get them to the fourth division fast!" yelled another. With that they picked both of them up gently and flash stepped to the fourth division. Up on one of the buildings watching all this was Ichigo who chuckled to himself and spoke.

"Time for the No Life King to rise" he said before flash stepping away.

 ****CHAPTER END****

 **After this chapter is where all the fun starts. NEXT CHAPTER IS RENJI**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hado #4: Byakurai.**

 **"Zanpakuto speaking"**

 **'Zanpakuto thinking'**

"Character talking"

 _'Character thinking_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR HELLSING/HELLSING ULTIMATE.**

 **Chapter 5: The Rematch.**

After Ichigo left Ikkaku and Yumichika battered, beaten and bloodied he hopped across a few buildings before landing in an empty street. He then began casually walking through the street without a care in the world before he came at an intersection. He stopped in the middle and looked around trying to figure out where he should go.

 _'Man, I really should have made those two tell me where I could find Rukia before i beat them.'_ Ichigo thought to himself. He was too busy in thought that he never noticed a group of about twenty soul reapers sneaking up on him from the left. Ichigo was knocked out of his thought by one of the soul reapers.

"Hey you!" he said getting Ichigo's attention, "Why are you just standing in the middle of the street aren't you supposed to be looking for the ryoka." said soul reaper mistaking Ichigo for a soul reaper. "Now that I think about it I never seen you before. What squad are you from?" he asked. Ichigo remembered that Ikkaku and Yumichika were from squad 11 so decided to go with that.

"I am from squad 11" he said. The other soul reapers looked at each other before looking at Ichigo with a pissed off looked on their face.

"If you're from squad 11 then how come we've never seen you before!" he yelled at Ichigo while pointing. Ichigo mentally cursed himself for making such a stupid mistake. He then sighed and unsheathed his zanpakuto. Ichigo was about to speak to the group but then from the back of the group Ichigo and the soul reapers could hear shouting and screams. They all looked at the back to see a small scrawny looking soul reaper stumbling through the crowd. He was a short male Shinigami with blue eyes and chin-length black hair, with bangs framing the side of his face. He wore a standard standard shihakushō, with what appears to be a small sack of some kind on his back. When he stumbled through the crowd and landed at Ichigo's feet he looked up at Ichigo and then looked back at the crowd.

 _'I think I found my escape'_ thought Ichigo as he looked at the soul reaper with a smirk on his face.

"Why are they all looking at you like that with their zanpakuto drawn?" asked the scrawny looking soul reaper, "unless you are one of the ryoka ... everyone... is... searching for." he stuttered. Before he could Ichigo grabbed him and placed his zanpakuto to his neck and spoke.

"Okay everyone back off and leave or else you're little friend is going to be missing some pieces!" Ichigo said as he looked at the group of soul reapers. The soul reaper who Ichigo took hostage started screaming and yelling about fainting at the sight of his own blood. The thing that really puzzled Ichigo was that the group of soul reapers started laughing instead of panicking and trying to save their comrade like Ichigo had planned.

"Not the reaction I expected." Ichigo said to himself. "Hey didn't you punks hear me, I said I am going to cut your little friend up if you don't back off!" Ichigo yelled at the group. One of the soul reapers decided to speak.

"What the hell are you doing Idiot?" the soul reaper asked Ichigo.

"Uh I took a hostage." Ichigo said sounding puzzled.

"I can see that, but does he look like one of us to you?" the soul reaper asked. Ichigo looked at the group and then looked back the scrawny looking soul reaper.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked the soul reaper he took hostage.

"We are all on the same side, but I am from squad 4 and they are from squad 11." said the soul reaper with a smile on his face.

"And what difference does that make?" Ichigo asked now very confused. _'Why would the squad you are in decide whether or not they should save the life of an ally.'_ Ichigo wondered to himself.

"Ha. I guess you really are from the outside. I shouldn't have to explain this to you but it is much too insulting to have you lump us together so listen up!" said the soul reaper before continuing "there are 13 guard squads assign to protect the Seireitei. We of the 11 squad is lead by the strongest captain making us the strongest unit and always the first into battle." he said while the other soul reapers of his group yelled in confirmation, "Squad 4 is nothing but a relief and medical squad. It is the squad where all the losers and wimps who can't wield a sword get assigned. So when it comes to squad 4.."

"WE HATE THEM! SO IF YOU WANT TO KILL THIS ONE GO AHEAD!" the entire group yelled. Ichigo narrowed his eyes before he spoke.

"You people disgust me." he said in a deadly tone as he tossed the little soul reaper aside and began walking towards the group, "condemning someone to their death just because they have different responsibilities. I was trying to spill the least amount of blood as possible, but you all are making it so hard." with that said Ichigo disappeared from view of all the soul reapers before reappearing in front of the little soul reaper from squad 4 two seconds later with his back towards the group of soul reapers who were frozen in place. Ichigo began sheathing his zanpakuto slowly then suddenly as the guard of his zanpakuto connected to the sheath,

 ***CLICK*** echoed throughout the street and blood gushed from the backs of all twenty soul reapers before they all collapsed. Ichigo then looked towards the other soul reaper and asked,

"What's your name?"

"I-I am Hanatarō Yamada." he stuttered as he answered Ichigo.

"Tell me Hanataro. Where is Rukia Kuchiki being held?" Ichigo asked. Hanataro eyes went wide before answering.

"So, you are here to rescue to younger sister of the squad 6 captain. She was moved to the Repentance Cell yesterday. If you will trust me I can take you there, I know a way to get there that will allow us to avoid soul reapers." he said as he stood up and looked at Ichigo. Ichigo who was unsure whether or not to trust him decided to follow him for now.

"Okay lead the way." he said and they took off down the street.

 ***Meanwhile At the Captain's meeting***

A captain meeting was called thirty minutes ago by the captain commander of the Gotei 13. Inside of a large room there were two lines of captains standing opposite each other. At the head of the of both line standing in the center was the captain commander himself, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. He has the appearance of an old man with red eyes, a very long white beard, and long eyebrows. He has a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye. He wears the standard soul reaper uniform, but its size is greatly exaggerated. He drapes his haori over his back instead of actually wearing it.

Standing behind each captains is their lieutenants with their lieutenant's badge tied around their bicep. The only captain who was not present was the captain of squad 13 Jūshirō Ukitake, because of his illness. In his place were his two 3rd seats , Sentarō Kotsubaki and Kiyone Kotetsu. The entire room was tense no one said a word, they all just stood there with a serious look on their face while some looking at the person opposite them, or some just stood there with their eyes closed. Suddenly there was a loud booming sound that echoed throughout the room all of the lieutenants turned to look at the captain commander while all of the captains simply stay as they were.

"This ryoka invasion is making the thirteen court guard squads look like fools." said the captain commander, "The fourth division is running over with injured soul reapers from all squads who are badly injured. So, it leaves with no other choice. As of-" the captain commander was interrupted by a strange soul reaper who seem to appear out of nowhere. This soul reaper was a member of the stealth force, the Inner Court Troop to be specific. He was dressed in a black and red shihakusho with a purple pack on his back and a weird hat that looked like an open book was resting on his head. All captains immediately look at the soul reaper with wide eyes before looking at the second division captain who were as baffled as the rest of the captains. The odd thing about this encounter was that instead of the soul reaper kneeling in front of the captain commander or the second division captain, he was kneeling in front of the eleventh division captain, Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Captain Zaraki, I have bad news" said the soul reaper.

"Well then let's hear it." said Kenpachi lazily. The other captains and lieutenants were intrigue about the news.

"3rd seat Madarame and 5th seat Ayasegawa have been defeated in battle and are currently in surgery at the fourth division." said the soul reaper in an emotionless tone. All of the other captains and lieutenants were wide eyed. the thought of both a 3rd and 5th seat losing in battle told them that their enemy is very skilled.

"So what Ikkaku and Yumichika were probably outnumbered and didn't have time to release their shikai." said Kenpachi

"Actually sir, both of them were found with their shikai released and.." the soul reaper paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "..from what we have gather sir, there was only one enemy." The soul reaper said. This caused every captain and lieutenant to have a look of pure disbelief on their face. Before anyone could say anything another one of those same soul reapers appeared in the room in front of kenpachi again.

"Captain Zaraki, I have bad news." said the soul reaper kneeling in front of Kenpachi. "More than 50% of the eleventh division has been put out of commision by a single ryoka. From the reports we have gathered from those who were conscious, says that a single ryoka in a standard soul reaper shihakusho with orange hair and sunglasses defeated them." the soul reaper finished.

"Impossible!" shouted Renji

"The eleventh division is one of the strongest division, there is no way!" shouted the lieutenant of the fourth division Isane Kotetsu.

"How could a handful of these ryoka do this!" yelled the lieutenant of the third squad Izuru Kira.

"That description matches the same one that was given by Captain Ichimaru." said the captain of the eighth division, Shunsui Kyōraku.

"Let me ask you a question." Captain Ichimaru said to the soul reaper, "Did this soul reaper have a strange looking sword strapped to his side?" he asked

"Yes sir, reports say it is a black blade with a red, blood stain like design." answered the soul reaper.

"It's him alright" said Gin. Everyone started bickering amongst themselves until they once again they heard footsteps running away. When turned to see who it is, once again they saw a grinning Kenpachi running away with his lieutenant. Before anyone could asked him where he was going or before everyone started bickering again the captain commander slammed his cane down on the ground making everyone go silent.

"From now on only high ranking officers are allowed to engage these ryoka. Understood?" he asked to which everyone nodded, "Very well, dismissed!" he said before slamming his cane on the ground once more. All of the captains then began exiting the room along with their lieutenants. The captain of squad 6 had an unreadable look on his face, but his lieutenant however, looked like he was about to commit murder. Instead of leaving with his captain, Renji left before his captain. Utilizing the flash step, Renji disappear from view of the rest of the captains and lieutenants. His captain simply narrowed his eyes and was about to leave before the captain of squad 8 spoke to him.

"Captain Kuchiki your lieutenant looks really upset. Hope he doesn't do anything crazy." said Shunsui standing behind Byakuya with his hand on his straw hat. Byakuya didn't reply he simply flash stepped away.

 ***With Ichigo***

Hanataro lead Ichigo into the sewer system of the Seireitei. It was genius idea on his part because this way they avoided all of the soul reapers and any other confrontation that may arise. Ichigo for his part was a bit suspicious of Hanataro, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that he was being led into a trap. Finally having enough he decided to voice his thoughts.

"Why are you helping me Hanataro? I mean I am your enemy so why?" Ichigo asked. Hanataro stopped walking turned and looked at Ichigo with a sad look on his face before he began to talk.

"I know more about you than you think, from listening to Rukia. She talked a lot about Ichigo Kurosaki." He said which caused a surprised look to form on Ichigo's face. Ichigo was about to ask what else did Rukia say, but before he could begin Hanataro spoke first. "Please save her. You got to. Please rescue Ms. Rukia." he begged Ichigo.

"Where and when did you speak to Rukia?" Ichigo asked

"Before she was transferred to the Repentance Cell she was held in a cell within the squad 6 barracks. At the time I was assign to cleaning duty there. So, I saw when she was brought in. At first I was scared of her. I mean she is nobility after all, but when I spoke to her she was kinder than I had expected her to be. From that day on my cleaning chores at the barracks stopped being something I dreaded. Instead it became something I look forward to and little by little Rukia started tell me all kind of things about the human world. All of the stories she told me had one thing in common...you Ichigo." Hanataro said. Ichigo stood up took his glasses off to wipe them on his shihakusho while at the same time giving Hanataro a look at his eyes for the first time. It scared Hanataro a bit but his fears were put aside when Ichigo spoke.

"Come on Hanataro, let's go save Rukia" said Ichigo as he walked past Hanataro. After walking for a while Hanatarto stopped Ichigo by a latter leading up to the ceiling of the sewer. Ichigo looked at him and was about to ask why did he stop him, but Hanataro spoke first.

"This is where we need to get out in order to reach the Repentance Cell." he said pointing to the ladder. Ichigo nodded and began climbing up. When he removed the stone covering the exit he saw that they were in an open courtyard of some sorts, There was a thick fog covering the entire place so it was extremely hard to see. When Hanataro came up he pointed out a white tower in a distance behind some larger buildings. That was the Repentance Cell.

"The mist is starting to clear up. Time to move" said Ichigo. Both of them started walking before Ichigo stopped all of a sudden.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" asked Hanataro.

"There is someone up ahead, by the stairs." Ichigo said as he narrowed his eyes at the person standing there. Both of them stopped and stared at the person as the mist cleared. After a few second the mist became clear enough for them to see who it is. When Ichigo saw who it was he smirked.

"It's been awhile. I wonder is you still remember my face" spoke the person in front the stairs. Ichigo chuckled and before speaking.

"With a ugly mug like that it hard to forget it..." Ichigo then paused and dropped his smile before beginning again, "...Renji Abarai." Hanataro gasp when he heard the name.

"Th-That's Renji Abarai, the lieutenant of squad 6!" Hanataro said in a scared voice. Ichigo looked at him and spoke.

"Go stand over there Hanataro." he said while pointing to the entrance of the court yard behind him, "this one is going to get messy." Hanataro did as told and ran to the entrance and stayed there. Ichigo turned his attention back to Renji who was walking towards him so Ichigo decided to do the same.

"I am quite surprised to see you. I thought you would have been dead after that attack from Captain Kuchiki." said Renji as he continue to walk towards Ichigo.

"Funny I recall he had to step in to save his lieutenant from being killed." Ichigo said with a smirk on his face as he heard Renji growled.

"You seem to think because you fought me once before that you know my true power. Well, let me enlighten you amateur, whenever lieutenants or captain class soul reapers are sent outside the Soul Society severe limiters are placed on their powers, so they won't adversely affect the world of the living. My strength right now is five times what it was the day we met. So, no matter how confident you are or how strong you've become there is still no way you can defeat me." Renji spoke as he unsheathed his zanpakuto and placed his guard up. Ichigo simply stopped walking and chuckled.

"Oh my, I didn't know a lieutenant of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads needed his shikai and his limiter to be released how him to defeat a mare human," Ichigo said while he unsheathed his zanpakuto as well, "If anything you are a disgrace to call yourself a lieutenant." Ichigo finished

"Why you!" Renji yelled as he lunged forward and swung his sword to cleave Ichigo in half. Ichigo simply stood there and held his zanpakuto up in one hand effectively blocking the strike. As the two blades made contact the ground that they were standing on cracked and the shockwave it created caused a dust cloud to blow in all directions around them.

"What do you honestly hope you would accomplish by come here to face me Renji?" Ichigo asked with a bored look on his face, "Did you not hear about what I did to Ikkaku and Yumichika and the rest of them from that squad?"

"I don't care!" Renji yelled, "I am going to kill you and then Rukia will finally get her powers back!" He then pulled his zanpakuto back and swung again in an attempt to hit Ichigo, but Ichigo simply side stepped it before launching a counter attack effectively cutting Renji's arm. Renji jumped back and was about to charge at Ichigo again but stopped when Ichigo spoke.

"If that is the reason then you are truly an idiot." Ichigo said. Renji growled at that before yelling.

"What are you talking about!?"

"You are an idiot because of two reasons. One, you think killing me is going to get Rukia back her powers." Ichigo said while adjusting his sunglasses, "and two, you think that if she gets her powers back that all this is going to go away and they won't execute her. If you honestly believe that then you not only an Idiot but you are also naive." Renji growled before placing his palm on the flat side of his zanpakuto before he slid it down and yell,

 **"Howl, Zabimaru!"** and his sword transformed into an even longer 6-part segmented blade; each segment is wider than the one preceding it from the hilt, with 2 pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front much longer than the ones on the back. Renji then swiped his blade in a whip like motion which caused the segments to grow in number almost without limit it seems. the sword raced towards Ichigo ready to hit him right in the chest. Ichigo moved to the side and allowed the blade to go past him. Renji then pull pack on the blade and turned it sideways causing the blade to retract while at the same time aiming to take Ichigo's head off. when the blade was one foot away from Ichigo's head Ichigo disappeared and reappeared to Renji's right with his zanpakuto in the air ready to strike. Renji eyes were wide as he quickly flash stepped away.

"Careful now Renji or might just die." said Ichigo mockingly. Renji growled and launched another attack at Ichigo who simply dodge. Ichigo then began focusing spirit energy into his blade as he raised it into the air. In one swift motion Ichigo brought his blade down and simultaneously releasing the spirit energy that was built up in the blade causing a blood red wave of energy to race towards Renji who quickly got out of the way and watch as the wave crash into the wall and cutting it into two.

"So, that's shikai's ability is it sends concentrated waved of spirit energy out of the blade." Renji said sounding a bit pleased with himself for figuring that out. Ichigo looked at Renji and chuckled before started walking towards him.

"Renji you made the same mistake Ikkaku and Yumichika made when they face me." Ichigo said with a smile on his face.

"Yea, and what mistake is that?" asked Renji angrily. The smile on Ichigo's face was now gone as he spoke in a tone that sent chills up Renji's spine.

"You assumed that this is my shikai." Renji's eyes went wide. Ichigo then took his zanpakuto and slit his thumb, he then let a few drops of blood fall on the flat side of the blade. Instead of the blood staying on top of the blade Renji saw it got absorbed into the blade. The second the last drop of blood on the blade got absorbed the spiritual pressure in the court yard increased. Around Ichigo in a circle, black and red spirit energy is starting to move in a circular motion around him. Ichigo then flipped his zanpakuto and held it reverse grip in his right hand in front of his face and in a cold emotionless voice Ichigo yelled.

 **"Feast on their fear, Alucard!"** as the words left his mouth, Ichigo was encased in a circular tower of black and red spirit energy. When the tower disappeared standing there was Ichigo with The Casull and The Jackle in his hands while wearing a long black hooded trench coat with blood red trimming the edges and a red stripe that went right down the middle from the bottom up the hood. On his hands were a pair of black gloves with a five point star on the back of it. Ichigo then looked up at Renji who was breathing heavily because of the spiritual pressure that was present, Ichigo looked over at Hanataro to make sure he is okay only to see him fine as though the spiritual pressure was not as bad from where he was standing.

"This is the end Renji." Renji didn't wait for Ichigo to attack him, instead he launched his zanpakuto at Ichigo in hopes of hitting him before he could attack. Ichigo simply stared at the blade coming as he raised Jackle and aimed it right down the middle of Renji's blade and pulled the trigger.

 ***BANG***

Echoed throughout the Seireitei. Every Soul reaper and every one of Ichigo's friends stopped what they were doing and looked around trying to figure out what made that sound.

"Captain what was that?" asked the lieutenant of squad 8.

"Sounded like a gunshot to me." replied Shunsui from his position on the floor.

 ***Back with Ichigo***

When the shot left The Jackle it raced through the air faster than the eye could see and hit Renji's zanpakuto right in the center of the blade. Instead of simply bouncing off the blade, or knocking it away the bullet of raw spirit energy tore right through the center of the blade and made its way to Renji. Renji sensing danger tried to flash step away but he was not quick enough. The bullet tore through his zanpakuto then continue its path ripping through Renji's arm. Renji's eyes were wide as he felt the bullet tore through his arm and exit at his shoulder before slamming into the wall behind him. He was frozen in place all he could do was look down at his now broken zanpakuto then looking at his now bloody and mangled arm that was bleeding heavily. He felt as though he was about to pass out from the amount of blood he already lost, but before that he looked behind him. What he saw caused him to gulp and shake in fear. In the wall was a small hole 4 inches wide that was created by the bullet after it exited his shoulder. Renji looked at Ichigo before he collapsed from blood loss. Before he passed out he spoke to Ichigo.

"Please save her." he said before passing out. Ichigo who had already sealed his shikai looked in the distance to see a group of soul reapers headed their way. He look at Hanataro and yelled.

"Come on Hanataro we need to get out of here." With that they two of them ran to the entrance of the sewers that they came out from and went back down into the sewers. "We are going to lay low here until things calm down up there, okay?" to which Hanataro nodded.

While the two of them were laying low the lieutenant of squad 3 arrived with a group of soul reapers to Renji's location. When Izuru saw Renji's state he immediately began trying to heal the wounds with healing kido until the fourth division could get there.

"Hang in there Renji." he said

 ***Mean while elsewhere in the Seireitei***

"Kenny why are we just sitting here?" asked a little pink hair girl sitting next to kenpachi.

"We are waiting here for that ryoka that beat Ikkaku and Yumichika" Kenpachi replied with a grin on his face.

 ***CHAPTER END***

 **NEXT CHAPTER ICHIGO VS KENPACHI**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hado #4: Byakurai.**

 **"Zanpakuto speaking"**

 _ **'Zanpakuto thinking'**_

"Character talking"

 _'Character thinking'_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR HELLSING/HELLSING ULTIMATE.**

 _ **Attention: Ichigo will not get is Bankai while training with Yoruichi. Instead he will get something else.**_

 **Chapter 9: Clash of the Titans**

 ***Captain's Meeting***

Inside the meeting room within the first division's barracks, all of the captains of the Gotei 13 stood in a single horizontal line across the room while the Captain Commander stood in front of the line looking at all of the captains with his staff in hand. Every captain was present except for the captain of the Thirteen division.

"This situation has become critical. As a result of recent events, the Thirteen Court Guard squads are now short by one lieutenant. Obviously we cannot afford to leave these matters in the hands of lower rank officers and members." said Yamamoto while looking at each of the captains, "Furthermore, senior officers, including lieutenants, shall be allowed to carry the zanpakuto at all times, with full war-time usage of their powers." he finished.

"They're allowed to carry the zanpakuto at all times?" asked the captain of squad 9, kaname Tosen.

"Full release as in war-time, hey. I couldn't be happier." said Kenpachi with a grin on his face, "He is fair game now, just the way I want it." he said with a chuckle at the end. The captain commander then slammed his cane on the grown before speaking.

"Everyone!" he yelled and all of the captains looked up at him with a serious look on their face, "Let us declare all out war on there ryoka!" he yelled and slammed his cane once more on the floor.

 ***With Ichigo***

After about four hours of hiding in the sewers Ichigo stood up and looked over at Hanataro who was sleeping on the floor a few feet away from Ichigo.

 _'It's going to get really dangerous from here on.'_ Ichigo thought as he looked at the sleeping form of Hanataro, _'I won't be able to protect him and fight at the same time. I will have to come up with a plan.'_

"Hanataro." Ichigo said trying to wake him up. Hanataro only mumbled a bit before rolling over in his sleep. Ichigo chuckled while shaking his head. He then walked over to the sleeping form of Hanataro and nudged him with his foot while saying "Hanataro," a little louder this time. Hanataro simple rolled over once again and hugged his bag-pack tighter and said,

"Five more minutes Captain Unohana." He mumbled loud enough for Ichigo to hear. Ichigo raised his eyebrow at that comment before sighing.

"Well, he can't say I didn't try to wake him up the normal way." he said before pointing his index and middle fingers at the sleeping form of Hanataro and whispered **"Hado#4: Byakurai (Pale Lightning)!"** Out of Ichigo fingers came a tiny bolt of white lightning that traveled through the air faster than the eye could track. The lightning then slammed into Hanataro's behind causing him to jolt straight up screaming.

"Ahhhh! Stop it! Please stop it! I don't know why you are coming on to me like that, but I am not that type pf squad member!" Yelled Hanataro as he woke up. Ichigo simply stared at him strangely. Hanataro then looked at Ichigo before speaking again, "oh, good morning." he said.

"Uh, do I even want to know what you were dreaming about?" asked Ichigo.

"Um, no." he replied. Ichigo decided to change the topic.

"We should get moving, the commotion should have calmed down up there." Ichigo said while looking up the ladder. Hanataro stood up and dusted himself off before walking to stand next to Ichigo.

"Well we should get a move on. There is still a way to go before we reach the tower." Hanataro said and was about to start climbing the ladder but stopped when Ichigo began to speak.

"It is going to get really dangerous from this point on Hanataro." Ichigo said while looking at Hanataro with a serious look on his face. "The next person we come across would likely a captain and I won't be able to protect you and fight at the same time." When Hanataro heard that he could immediately tell where Ichigo was going with this. "That's why instead of going with me to the tower I want you to go find my friends and tell them where Rukia is. Okay?" when Hanataro heard that he immediately brighten up a bit at the thought of getting to help Rukia in someway.

"Okay! Ichigo I will find them and tell them!" said a happy Hanataro.

"Good let's go." Ichigo said as he started climbing the ladder. When he reached the top he slowly lifted the stone covering the entrance to the sewers and looked around to make sure no one was around. After spotting no one around he removed the stone and climbed out allowing Hanataro to climb out as well, before he placed the stone back into place.

"I had expected this place to be more secure after what happened earlier." said Ichigo while looking around.

"They probably think we feel lucky to have gotten away alive, and figured this is the last place we would come back to." said Hanataro

"Yeah, maybe you're right." said Ichigo, "This is were we part ways for now Hanataro." Ichigo said while turning to look at Ichigo.

"Yea I guess so, see you later then." said Hanataro as he began walking away from Ichigo towards the entrance of the court yard.

"Yeah, see you-" Ichigo was interrupted by a really loud scream. It sounded like it was a girl screaming and she was a good distance away. Hanataro stopped and looked towards Ichigo.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound like anyone I know" Ichigo said. The two of them were about to continue walking when another scream came this time the girl was screaming someone's name.

"CAPTAIN AIZEN!" as Hanataro and Ichigo heard that both of them had different reactions. Hanataro eyes were wide as he looked around. Ichigo however, narrowed his eyes and looked in the direction of the scream.

 _'So, you have begun your plan...Sosuke.'_ Ichigo thought to himself. "We should get going." said Ichigo as he begun walking towards the stairs leading to the Repentance Cell.

"See you." said Hanataro as he started walking in the opposite direction. Ichigo reached the stairs and stopped. He looked up at it and began mumbling to himself.

"Oh sure, they have giant walls that fall from the sky, but never heard of a damn elevator." mumbled Ichigo as he begun walking up the stairs.

 **"Why don't you just flash step up the stairs."** said Alucard from inside Ichigo's head. Ichigo stopped and started up the stairs for a second before he walked over to the side of the stairs, took his sunglasses off and hit his head on the walls of the stairs. Alucard simply sweat dropped at his master's behavior.

"Okay, lets do this." said Ichigo while putting his sunglasses back on. Ichigo then disappeared then reappeared at the top of the stairs. Ichigo stood there looking at the really large rectangular pillars that were there. Other that those pillars there was no one up there. Even though he could not see anyone Ichigo couldn't seem to shake the uneasy feeling he was having. He began walking towards the tower for about a minute, then all of a sudden a large amount of spiritual pressure came crashing down on Ichigo. It was not enough to make Ichigo sweat, but it would have surely affected Hanataro.

 _'Good thing I sent him to look for the others.'_ Ichigo thought to himself. He then began looking around trying to find the source of the spiritual pressure, but much to his dismay, he couldn't find the person. So, he decided to continue walking towards the tower. As he took ten steps forward the spiritual pressure suddenly increased even more causing Ichigo to stop once again. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and expanded his senses trying to find the person. Suddenly Ichigo looked to his left and then looked up. In the distance up on one of the buildings was a silhouette oh someone. Ichigo never took his eyes off the person then suddenly the person disappeared, Ichigo didn't look alarmed by that he simply turned his head and looked over his shoulder to see the person standing behind him.

"Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" asked the man. Ichigo turned around to get a good luck at his opponent. The man was a tall, muscular soul reaper with a wild and aggressive appearance, which fits his personality. He has a long face with pronounced cheekbones, and pronounced, hairless brow ridges. He has green eyes and long, stringy black hair. A noticeable trait in his appearance is a long, thin scar running down the left side of his face and across his left eye. In addition to the standard soul reaper uniform, he wears white bandages across his midsection and a sleeveless captain's haori which has a ragged look to it. He had lone spiky hair with a tiny gold bell at the tip of each spike. He also has a black eye patch over his right eye. Ichigo looked at him with narrowed eyed for a while before speaking.

"How do you know my name? And just who are you anyway?" asked Ichigo in a calm yet deadly tone.

"Ikkaku told me of course." said the man, "And I am Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the eleventh division."

"I see.." said Ichigo, "...I do hope you put up more a better fight than your subordinates." Ichigo said while getting himself into a fighting stance. Then suddenly Ichigo heard a little girls voice coming from behind Kenpachi.

"Wow, are you going to play with Kenny?" asked the little girl who suddenly popped up on Kenpachi's shoulder. She is a very small, young girl with pink hair, dark pink eyes and a perpetual blush on her cheeks. She wears the normal soul reaper's robes and a lieutenant's insignia on her arm. Ichigo stared at the girl with his eyebrows raised.

 _'Is she not affected by his spiritual pressure?'_ Ichigo asked himself. He was knocked out of thought when he felt something touch his shoulder. His eyes widen as he saw the little girl who was on Kenpachi's shoulder is now on his. He immediately jerked his shoulder upwards which successfully knocked her back to Kenpachi. 'I didn't even sense her' Ichigo thought.

"I think I made him mad" said the little girl.

"Well, what did you expect? That was just stupid." said Kenpachi.

"And stupid is as stupid does, right?" said the little girl while looking at Kenpachi.

"Well, You said it, not me" replied Kenpachi.

"Hey you, little girl." said Ichigo getting the little girl's attention. "Who are you? or should I say what are you?"

"I am Yachiru Kusajishi." she said in a happy child like tone, "I am also know as the lieutenant of squad 11." Ichigo eyes widen at that statement.

 _'She is a lieutenant!'_ Ichigo screamed in his head while on the outside his face never changed from its impassive look. "So the two of you plan on standing in my way of saving Rukia." Ichigo said, "well then, I am just-" Ichigo was then interrupted mid sentence by Kenpachi.

"I could care less about your little quest to save that Rukia girl." said Kenpachi surprising Ichigo a bit, "I am only here for you. I heard you are strong and I wanted a good fight. So, save that whole long speech you were about to make for someone who cares." Ichigo now narrowed his eyes at Kenpachi. Kenpachi then looked towards Yachiru who seem to understand what that look meant and she then waved at Ichigo before disappearing.

"Where is she going?" asked Ichigo.

"Somewhere where our fight won't put her in harms way." said Kenpachi. Ichigo nodded and then unsheathed his zanpakuto. "Tell you what, I am feeling mighty generous today. So, I am going to give you a free shot." Kenpachi said surprising Ichigo, "You can strike me where ever you please, I won't dodge, block, or counter." Kenpachi then pulled open his shihakusho and spoke again. "Come on, strike me."

"You know, the one thing I hate the most is when people underestimate my power," said Ichigo as he began walking towards Kenpachi, "but you however, aren't just underestimating my power no you..." Ichigo paused as he reached in front of Kenpachi with his zanpakuto raised in the air, while looking Kenpachi in the eye before beginning to speak again "...Insulted it." he said as he brought his zanpakuto down. Blood sprayed out of a diagonal cut on Kenpachi's chest. Kenpachi started laughing which was unnerving to Ichigo.

"Finally!" said Kenpachi sounding very satisfied. "A strong opponent. Yes! This is what I have been waiting for!" Kenpachi yelled as he drew his sword. It was the most beat up sword Ichigo has ever seen. The edges were chipped in numerous places, the blade looked like it was not being properly taken care of.

 _'How can a zanpakuto spirit let their wielder treat their blade like that?'_ Ichigo asked himself. Ichigo then jumped back putting some distance between himself and Kenpachi. Neither one of them made a move or said anything. Kenpachi who still had a grin on his face, was the first to make a move. He began charging towards Ichigo laughing all the way. When he got within striking distance he raised his zanpakuto in the air and brought it down with great amount of force. Ichigo just raised his zanpakuto with his left hand and blocked the strike. When the two blades connected it created a shock wave that destroyed the ground that they were standing on and created a large crater. Kenpachi raised his sword for another strike to which Ichigo blocked again.

"Stop blocking and fight back!" yelled Kenpachi as he brought his zanpakuto down for another strike. Ichigo sighed as he replied.

"As you wish" came Ichigo's voice as he swung his zanpakuto to meet Kenpachi's. When Ichigo's zanpakuto collided with Kenpachi's it knocked Kenpachi back with great force and sent him tumbling before slamming into one of the nearby buildings. Kenpachi stood up with a grin on his face and began to speak in a joyful voice.

"Now that is what-" However, he was interrupted by Ichigo's blade stabbing him in his shoulder. Ichigo pulled out his zanpakuto and swiped the air to get the blood off of his zanpakuto. He then looked at Kenpachi with narrowed eyes and began speaking.

"I am not much a talker during a fight." Ichigo said as he let his zanpakuto hang loosely by his side, "And I am kind of on a tight schedule, so why don't you stop wasting my time and release your shikai so we can really have some fun." Ichigo said in a bored tone.

"My zanpakuto doesn't have a name." said Kenpachi surprising Ichigo, "My sword is completely out in the open. It has never had a sealed state. What you see here is the true form of my zanpakuto." said Kenpachi as he held his zanpakuto up for Ichigo to look at. Ichigo got a pissed off look on his face.

"So, let me guess you are one of those guys who think a zanpakuto is only a weapon, a tool for killing your enemies." Ichigo jumped a few feet away from Kenpachi before he stood up straight and tighten his grip on his zanpakuto. "You disgust me." Ichigo said as he slit his thumb with his blade and dropped a few drops of blood on the blat side of his bade.

 **"Feast on their fear, Alucard!"** Ichigo yelled and was encase in a tower of black spirit energy.

"This spiritual pressure!" yelled Kenpachi with a grin on his face, "Yes! This is what I have been waiting for!" he said with a blood thirsty grin on his face. When the tower died own Ichigo stood there with his two pistols in hand.

"I am going to show you the power of harmonizing with your zanpakuto and treating it as a partner instead of just using it as a tool." Ichigo said in a clam tone as he pointed Casull at Kenpachi and squeeze the trigger. Out of the pistol came a small blood red bullet with a black outline. It traveled through the air faster than even Ichigo's eye could track and slammed into Kenpachi's shoulder piercing straight through him and five of the pillars behind him before it disappear from sight. Kenpachi had a confused look on his face. He could feel pain coming from his shoulder but did not know why. So, he decided to look at his shoulder, What he saw caused his eyes to widen. In his shoulder was a 2-inch-wide hole that blood was pouring out of at an alarming rate but Kenpachi didn't look too concerned about that. Ichigo just stood there watching Kenpachi when all of a sudden his eyes went wide. Since Ichigo and his friends entered the Seireitei, Ichigo was able to sense Chad's spirit energy but now he couldn't sense it. So, he tried harder to sense it but only caught a glimmer of it. Ichigo locked onto that glimmer trying to figure out if Chad was dying but much to his relief Chad was not dying his spirit energy was really low and he was injured. Ichigo then brought his attention back to Kenpachi was still looking at the hole in his shoulder. Kenpachi was knocked out of his staring by Ichigo's voice.

"I am sorry, but I am going to have to end this quickly a friend of mine need my help." said Ichigo as he lowered Casull and pointed Jackle at Kenpachi.

"End it quickly?" asked Kenpachi while looking at the ground, "I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to do that. This is just getting fun!" Kenpachi screamed as he ripped off his eye patch. As he ripped his eye patch off a tower of yellow spiritual energy formed around him, going high into the clouds.

 _'What the hell! What was that eye patch?'_ Ichigo asked himself. "Now what nasty little secret have you been hiding behind that eye patch of yours?" Ichigo asked Kenpachi.

"Hiding? As if I would stoop so low to use tactics like that." said Kenpachi from inside the tower you spirit energy, "I had the technology department design this little monster for me. It consumes huge amounts of spirit energy from the one who is wearing it. Now that I have taken it off I am using 100% of my spirit energy." Kenpachi said before he took his zanpakuto and swiped the air to his right effectively cutting the giant rectangular building that was there in half.

"That still isn't going to help you here Captain." said Ichigo as he pulled the trigger on Jackle. Out came a small black bullet with a red outline that pierced through the spirit energy surrounding Kenpachi and slammed into his chest knocking him into the wall behind him. After about two minutes Kenpachi then stood up and began channeling his spirit energy all around him. Soon an outline of a skull formed in his spirit energy and he began laughing like a madman

"Yes! This is so much fun!" yelled Kenpachi.

"I think it is time for you captain to learn what true fear is." Ichigo said in a deadly tone as he too began channeling his spirit energy around him. Just like Kenpachi an outline began to form above Ichigo the only difference is Ichigo's outline was of a rather scary looking dog with blood red eyes that stared at Kenpachi. Kenpachi was starting to get scared because of the way the dog was staring a him, but he put his fear aside and started to charge towards Ichigo.

"You know the biggest disadvantage to having guns as your shikai?" he yelled as he was charging at Ichigo, "It is only an offensive type weapon which means you have no defense!" he yelled as he stabbed his zanpakuto through Ichigo's chest. He started grinning and laughing but immediately stopped when Ichigo spoke.

"Who needs defense?" asked Ichigo as he moved to his right which caused Kenpachi's zanpakuto to cut it's way through him until free. Kenpachi's eyes widen at that. Ichigo now stood there with the left side of his upper body not connecting to his lower body. When Ichigo turned to face Kenpachi, what Kenpachi saw made his eyes widen.

 _'So, that's why he doesn't need a defense.'_ thought Kenpachi as he looked at Ichigo. Ichigo's wound was smoking, and the upper and lower part of his body starting to heal itself. It looked like the body was sewing itself back together. After about three seconds Ichigo's wound was completely healed along with his cloths. Ichigo then looked at Kenpachi before disappearing from Kenpachi's view only to reappear behind him with both guns pressed into his back.

"I do hope you survive this, because I would love to fight you again." Ichigo whispered to Kenpachi as he charged up a large amount of spirit energy in both guns before squeezing both triggers at the same time firing a shot larger than usual through Kenpachi. No one could see the bullets exit the guns however, it could be seen exiting Kenpachi's chest. Kenpachi then began to fall to the ground, but before he could hit the ground Yachiru appeared and caught him. She look towards Ichigo and spoke in a happy and cherry voice.

"Thank you for playing with Kenny Ichi. It has been a very long time since I seen Kenny have some much fun. Try to stay alive okay? That way you will get to play with Kenny again some day." as she said that she disappeared with Kenpachi. Ichigo just stared at the spot where she was before sealing his zanpakuto and mumbling to himself.

"What a strange girl." Ichigo said to himself. Ichigo then began trying to find Chad's spirit energy aging but this time he could not locate him. 'It seems you were captured my friend. Don't worry I'll get you out.' Ichigo thought to himself and was about to head to the tower but was stopped by Alucard's voice.

 **"I think you should get some rest master."** said Alucard from inside Ichigo's inner world.

"Why? I feel fine." said Ichigo

 **"You used a lot of spirit energy to heal your wounds and in that last attack of yours. Your opponent even though he was strong, he did not have a shikai. Your next opponent will likely be a captain with a shikai, so just take a few minutes to replenish you spirit energy before continuing."**

"I guess you're right." said Ichigo, "But where am I going find a place to replenish my spirit energy."

"I believe I can help with that." came a familiar voice from behind Ichigo. When Ichigo turned around he saw it was Yoruichi.

"Hey Yoruichi, is it just you?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah, I got split up from Ganju and the rest of them after the whirl pool exploded." He said as he walked towards Ichigo.

"So, where can I go to rest for a bit?" Ichigo asked while dusting off his cloths a bit.

"Follow me." Yoruichi said as he began running in the direction of the Repentance Cell then he a right towards what appears to be a storage area of some sorts. Yoruichi then stood in front of one of the building and with his paw he slid open the door. "We can rest in here for a while." He said as he walked inside the building. Ichigo soon followed him inside to find it to be an old storage shed or something. He sat down at the corner of the room and removed his zanpakuto from his side before laying it down right next to him.

"So, when did you show up to my fight?" asked Ichigo. Yoruichi who was cleaning himself with his paw, stopped and and looked at Ichigo before speaking.

"I was there from the beginning. I was there even before you arrived." said Yoruichi.

"I see." said Ichigo before he closed his eyes to rest for a bit. Unintentionally Ichigo fell asleep for a while. Out of no where Ichigo sprang to his feet with his zanpakuto in hand looking around the room. As he was looking around the room for an enemy he came across a very strange sight in Ichigo's opinion. Standing in the corner of the room was a naked lady. She was a slender and well-endowed woman of average height. She has dark skin, golden irises, and purple hair. Her hair is waist-length and kept in a ponytail with chin-length bangs framing the sides of her face.

"Um, not that I am complaining about the view or anything but who are you and why are you naked?" asked a very confused Ichigo.

"Oh I forgot I never actually showed you and your friends my human form." said the woman.

"Your human form?" asked Ichigo to which the woman nodded. "Okay and what is your other form?"

"A house cat." she said while making no attempts to cover herself. Suddenly realization hit Ichigo as he stared at the woman wide eyed.

"Yoruichi!" he yelled, "You're a girl!"

"Of course I am a girl. Want to come check just to make sure?" asked Yoruichi with a teasing grin on her face. Ichigo calmed him self and turned around looking away from Yoruichi before speaking.

"No I do not need to check, I believe I had a good." said Ichigo. Yoruichi just started chuckling, "Can you please put some cloths on." said Ichigo.

"Fine I will, such a prude." said Yoruichi as she got dressed, "Here I'm wearing cloths now are you-" Yoruichi was interrupted by a large amount of spiritual pressure that came crashing down on them. Ichigo immediately recognized it.

"It's him" he said as he strapped his zanpakuto to his side.

"It is coming from the direction of the Repentance Cell." noted Yoruichi while moving to stand next to Ichigo.

"How long was I sleep for?" asked Ichigo.

"About an hour. Why?"

"Cause I sent Hanataro to go look for the rest of the guys and tell them where Rukia is." said Ichigo while looking in the direction of the Repentance Cell.

"Well, whoever this Hanataro is it looks like he found your friends and they are there right now." said Yoruichi. Without saying another word Ichigo disappeared from Yoruichi's view. At the Repentance Cell Rukia and Hanataro was standing in front of the door of the cell while laying face down in a pool of his own blood was Ganju. It looked like he was cut up pretty badly. Standing in front of Ganju was the captain of squad 6 Byakuya Kuchiki. Byakuya looked away from Ganju and turned his attention to Hanataro. Rukia saw this and immediately stood in front of Hanataro and yelled at to her brother.

"No brother Stop!" She yelled in a desperate attempt to stop her brother. However, Byakuya paid no attention to her and raised his zanpakuto to strike both of them down, but before he could strike someone grabbed his wrist. He turned around to see the captain of squad 13 holding his wrist.

"Whew. Close one. Pretty dangerous." said the squad 13 captain, "Why don't we leave it at that captain Kuchiki."

"What are you doing here Captain?" asked Byakuya.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing. After all, releasing ones zanpakuto in a place like this is a first class offence, even if it is to repel ryoka. What were you thinking Kuchiki?" Jushiro scolded.

"The wartime exemption allows the unrestricted use of a zanpakuto" Byakuya said surprising Captain Ukitake.

"War exemptions?" said Ukitake in a surprised voice, "Has the ryoka invasion gotten that bad? was it a ryoka who killed Aizen?" he asked. Before Byakuya could reply large amount of spiritual pressure crashed down on everyone there forcing Rukia and Hanataro to their knees and it even cause the two captains breathing to increase a bit. "What spiritual pressure!" Jushiro yelled, "This is undoubtedly a high captain class opponent!" Byakuya narrowed his eye and looked over his shoulder. After about two seconds someone landed on the bridge leading to the Repentance Cell.

"Always picking on the weak huh Kuchiki?" came the person's voice.

"I see you survived my attack..." Byakuya said before pausing to turn and face the person, "...Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo stood there with a smirk on his face.

 ***CHAPTER END***

 **This chapter didn't turned out the way I wanted it to but I do hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Once again Ichigo will not get his Bankai while tanning with Yoruichi because Ichigo's Bankai is too special and powerful to be reveled this early into the story. Instead he will get something else that will be as powerful as some of the captain's Bankai.**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hado #4: Byakurai.**

 **"Zanpakuto speaking"**

 **'Zanpakuto thinking'**

"Character talking"

 _'Character thinking_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR HELLSING/HELLSING ULTIMATE.**

 **Chapter 10: Confrontation and Bankai?**

Ichigo stood there with his zanpakuto in hand staring at Byakuya before moving his eyes slightly to look at Captain Ukitake. He narrowed his eyes at Jushiro before looking down in front of him to see a badly beaten Ganju laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. "Well Kukaku isn't going to like that," he mumbled loud enough for everyone else to hear. He then turned his attention to Hanataro who was standing in the corner while Rukia stood in the middle of the bridge. "Are you okay Hanataro?" Ichigo asked. Hanataro, who was still scared of the two captains, shuffled a bit before answering.

"Ye-Yes Ich-Ichigo" he stuttered out. Ichigo nodded before turning his attention to Rukia who was giving him a weird look in Ichigo's opinion.

"What kind of look is that. I've come here to save you. You could at least try to act like you're happy." Ichigo yelled at her. She just stood there looking at him teary-eyed. After about two minutes of staring, she finally spoke.

"You fool Ichigo." she said catching Ichigo off guard, "I told you never to try and come after me. I told you I would never forgive you if you did. Now you're-" Ichigo interrupted her for speaking any further.

"Oh put a sock in it already." Ichigo said nonchalantly, "You are coming with me whether you like it or not, damn it. You got that, huh? I am the rescuer here. You just shut up." Ichigo yelled causing her to go wide eye before yelling back at him.

"What did you just say? Who do you think you are, ordering me around like that? A rescuer isn't supposed to ignore a rescuee!" she yelled at him.

"Yeah? Well, what kind of rescuee complains about being rescued?!" Ichigo yelled back, but before Rukia could reply Ichigo knocked her out of the way before spinning around while raising his zanpakuto up to block a downward slash from Byakuya. Ichigo's face took on a serious look as he stared at the Captain of squad 6.

"Looks like someone got a bit impatient," Ichigo said. Byakuya said nothing he simply pushed off of Ichigo and readied himself to attack again. This time he flashes stepped in front of Ichigo with his zanpakuto coming down fast for a diagonal slash. Ichigo simply held his zanpakuto in his left hand before swinging his to meet Byakuya's. When the two zanpakuto clashed Ichigo slammed his right hand into Byakuya's stomach knocking the wind out of him. Just when Byakuya thought Ichigo was done, Ichigo yelled out an attack.

 **"Hado #1: Sho (Thrust)!"** Ichigo yelled and Byakuya was sent flying backward before slamming and plastering himself onto the wall of the building behind them. When Byakuya hit the wall he spat a large amount of blood out before he fell to his knees coughing. Everyone who was there had their eyes widen. Hanataro for his part knew Ichigo was strong, but never knew he could take out a captain so easily. Rukia was staring at her brother in disbelief. He was a captain of the Gotei 13 and the head of the Kuchiki clan but was defeated so easily. Captain Ukitake looked at Byakuya before looking at Ichigo and unsheathing his zanpakuto. When he did that Rukia gasped along with Hanataro.

"It would seem as though I will have to fight you then." Jushiro said as he took up a fighting stance, "However, I do not plan on taking it easy on you. That is why I must do this." As he said that Ichigo narrowed his eyes at him. His spiritual pressure began to rise causing Rukia's eyes to widen. Jushiro then began to yell out something.

 **"All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade, Sōgyo no Kotowari!"** Once he completes the incantation, he grasps the single blade with two hands. The blade then transforms slowly and begins to form two blades. As the blades peel apart, a large red rope-like chain at the base of the hilt lengthens, and silver metal square charms attached to the chain begin to fall, until all five present themselves. The blade is now somewhat thinner than the sealed zanpakuto, and the tsuba now extends a little bit up the blade. About halfway along the length of the zanpakuto, a second blade juts out from the inside of the main blade and extends back towards the hilt, running parallel to the main blade. The cutting edge of the second blade faces inward instead of outward. Ichigo stared at the captain's shikai in awe. Kisuke had told him that dual wielding zanpakutos are extremely rare and in history, only two soul reapers are known to have one, both of which are presently captains.

"Judging for you zanpakuto you must be either Shunsui or Jushiro," Ichigo said surprising the captain.

"It's Jushiro. Nice to meet you!" Jushiro said happily. Ichigo smile back at him. Kisuke had told him that Shunsui and Jushiro were two of the more senior captains inside the Gotei 13, also two of the more powerful captains. By now Byakuya had gotten his bearings back and stood up to see captain Ukitake release his shikai and was about to do the same when the sounds of multiple flash steps filled the air. Ichigo looked behind him to see a captain with a pink flowery kimono and a straw hat standing in front of the door of the Repentance Cell and next to him was his lieutenant. Ichigo then looked in front of him to see standing next to captain Ukitake was a female captain who had her hair strangely braided around her neck while extending down the front of her body. Standing behind her was by far the most beautiful girl Ichigo has ever seen. She was a tall, young looking woman with gray eyes and short messy silver hair with strands on the right side of her face that are shoulder-length and styled as two thin braids. She wore a thin dangling red earring on each ear and a standard soul reaper uniform with her lieutenant badge on her left arm. Before Ichigo could admire any further he heard Shunsui spoke.

"Are you okay there Ukitake?" he asked.

"Yes. I am quite alright." Jushiro replied.

"That's good because we sensed your spiritual energy rise and came over here to assist you before your illness kicks in." said the female captain.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude or anything but who are you?" Ichigo asked the female captain, "Because judging from the two swords hanging from his waist I can only assume he his the captain of Squad 8, Shunsui Kyoraku." Ichigo said pointing to Shunsui.

"It seems you are well informed." She replied, "I am the Captain of Squad 4, Retsu Unohana." As she said that Ichigo went wide-eyed.

 _'Kisuke said she was scary! She doesn't look like she can hurt a fly!'_ Ichigo screamed in his head. Ichigo then looked around at all four captains and two lieutenants before speaking.

"Four captains, three of which are the three most senior captains in the Gotei 13, and two lieutenants." Ichigo said before he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, "A fight with you six will only invite more captains to join and that could end up being troublesome." Ichigo said. Shunsui chuckled before speaking.

"Wouldn't have said it any better myself," he said which earned him a slap behind his head from his lieutenant causing everyone to chuckle, well everyone except Byakuya.

"Sorry Rukia you may have to hold on a little longer," Ichigo said as he looked at her with an apologetic look on his face.

"I have a question for you." came Shunsui's voice. Ichigo looked at him waiting for him to continue, "Why are you so hung up on saving Ms. Kuchiki? I mean you only knew her for little over a month." he said.

"Well she did save my life along with my family's life the night I met her so I simply wish to repay that debt, also it doesn't sit well with me know I am the reason she is being executed," Ichigo said while looking Byakuya in the eyes. He then turned to Shunsui before continue speaking. "However, she is not the only reason why I am here," Ichigo said surprising everyone on that bridge along with Yoruichi who was a distance away listening and watching to see if her assistance will be needed.

"And just what exactly is the other reason."Asked Byakuya as be walked forward.

"You will all find out in due time. However, you should be careful of who you trust." As Ichigo said that Yoruichi appeared next to him, "It's about damn time you showed up." Ichigo said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was having a ball seeing little Byakuya get knocked on his ass." Yoruichi said with a teasing smirk while looking at the captain of squad 6.

"Yoruichi Shihoin." Came Byakuya voice from next to Yoruichi. He had his zanpakuto raised to strike her, but before he could Ichigo slammed his palm into his stomach once again and yelled,

 **"Hado #1: Sho (Thrust)!"** As he said that Byakuya was once again sent flying into the very same walk he not too long ago pulled himself out of. While all of the captains were looking at Byakuya who was plastered in the wall Ichigo and Yoruichi used that distraction to make their escape without anyone knowing. When everyone looked at the place where Ichigo and Yoruichi once stood all they saw was a fading Image of Ichigo smiling at Captain Unohana's lieutenant.

"Isane." said Retsu getting her lieutenant's attention, "Please place Ms. Kuchiki back in her cell."

"Nanao, Please assist Lieutenant Kotetsu." said a very serious Shunsui as he began walking towards the rest of the captain. When he got there the three most senior captains stood close together and began talking.

"Was I the only one who heard the other reason?" asked Ukitake.

"No, I heard it too and I think he is telling the truth," said Captain Unohana surprising the other two captains.

"What! You cant be serious?" Ukitake said.

"I am, and I think I know who he is talking about when he said to be careful of who we trust, but I need more concrete evidence." She said just as her Lieutenant returned, "We will discuss this later, for now just go along with everything." she said as all three of them looked at each other before nodding. With that, we and her Lieutenant walked off to tend to Byakuya.

"You know what we must do right Jushiro?" asked Shunsui.

"It will take some time but yes I do." said before flash stepping away.

"Come Nanao, we are leaving!" Shunsui yelled behind him before looking over at Captain Unohana to speak to her, "Are you going to heal this ryoka as well?" he asked while pointing to Ganju.

"Yes I will," she said

"Very well," he said before him and his lieutenant disappeared.

 ***With Ichigo***

Ichigo and Yoruichi were flash-stepping across a valley for about two minutes now and Ichigo was wondering where they were going.

"Where are we going Yoruichi?" he asked.

"Look up ahead. See that cave-like entrance up on the side of the valley?" she asked while pointing to an opening on the wall with a small platform at the entrance.

"Yes, I do," he replied as they approached the platform.

"We are headed there," she said before she started to flash step faster to which Ichigo was able to keep up with easy. Eventually, they reached the opening, Before they went in both of them looked around to make sure no one was around to witness them enter the cave. When finally satisfied both of them entered the cave. Ichigo looked around and couldn't help but feel as though he has seen this place somewhere before, but for the life of him, he could not put his finger on it. After walking around the cave for about few minutes Ichigo finally remembered where he saw this place before.

"This place looks exactly like Kisuke's underground training area," Ichigo said as he continues to look around.

"Took you long enough." said Yoruichi with a smirk, "When Kisuke built that one in the world of the living he wanted to recreate this one right here. Kisuke and I used to come here often when were kids to train, or just to play." Yoruichi said. That, however, made Ichigo's curiosity about Yoruichi increase even further, but before he could ask any questions Yoruichi spoke first.

"From today I will be helping you achieve the second release form of you zanpakuto," Yoruichi said surprising Ichigo.

"Second release form?" Ichigo asked to which Yoruichi nodded, "What's that?"

"All zanpakuto have a second level of soul release, beyond the initial one. That first release is called Shikai. The second level is called Bankai." she said from her position on one of the large rocks, "Before any soul reaper can become a captain, he or she must have mastered both of these zanpakuto releases."

"Both?" Ichigo asked to which Yoruichi nodded in confirmation.

"That's right, except for one every squad captain in the Gotei 13 has always have to first master Bankai. The only one who became a captain without doing this is Kenpachi Zaraki." She said surprising Ichigo, " As far as I know, in all of the vast history of the Soul Society, Kenpachi is the only one to first become a captain without achieving Bankai. Certainly, he is the first to attain that rank without knowing the name of his zanpakuto. The power lever between levels varies depending on the fighters ability and discipline. But, in general, it is accepted that with a Bankai release, a fighters power increases by 5 or 10 times." Ichigo had stars in his eyes at that thought.

"That much?" he asked.

"Now do you see what I am talking about? To gain this advantage it is not uncommon for a strong fighter to have to train for over ten years to achieve it." Yoruichi said causing Ichigo to deflate a bit.

"What are you talking about? We don't have ten years!" Ichigo yelled.

"I know, I know, don't panic. There is another way, but it more dangerous, Ichigo. I plan on using a completely different method here. You will master Bankai in only three days." Yoruichi said while holding up three fingers. Now Ichigo was intrigued about how Yoruichi can cut short ten years of training into three days. Yoruichi then held up a white doll-like thing in her hand.

"What's with the weird looking cut-out?" Ichigo asked.

"Its Tenshinta, an important spiritual tool used by the stealth force. It is specifically designed to draw out the zanpakuto and manifest its true form. the manifestation and submission of zanpakuto are necessary to achieve Bankai. If you stab this doll with your zanpakuto it can forceful bring it into it's manifested state. In other words, bring your zanpakuto spirit to this world. However, with this state, the manifestation is only limited to three days. should you fail to achieve Bankai in that three days you will no longer be able to achieve Bankai, ever." Yoruichi said causing Ichigo's eyes to widen.

"I didn't come here to chicken out so, let's get this party started," Ichigo said as he began walking towards the doll Yoruichi was holding. He unsheathed his zanpakuto and lined it up to stabbed the doll. As his sword was about to connect to the doll,

 ***Clang*** rang out through the cave causing Ichigo's eyes to widen. Ichigo looked at his zanpakuto trying to find out what stopped it, only to see an identical sword like his blocking his path from stabbing the doll. Ichigo then looked to see who was holding the sword only to have his eyes widen even further. There blocking his zanpakuto was Alucard standing there with an emotionless look on his face.

"Wha-What are you doing Alucard?" Ichigo asked his zanpakuto. Yoruichi had jumped back when Alucard manifested. In all honestly, Alucard scared the living hell out of Yoruichi.

 _'The blood-lust surrounding him is almost stifling'_ Yoruichi thought.

 **"I cannot all you to stab that doll, master,"** Alucard said as he continued to block Ichigo's zanpakuto.

"And just why won't you let him!?" Yoruichi screamed from her position behind the duo. Alucard turned his head and looked at her with blood red eyes and spoke in a deadly tone.

 **"I suggest you mind your business little lady. Wouldn't want something bad to happen to you would we?"** Alucard said scaring the crap out of Yoruichi.

"Alucard, be nice," Ichigo said with a chuckle. Alucard turned to face his master before speaking.

 **"There are a few reasons why I won't let you stab that doll. One, your body is not ready to handle the strain of your bankai. Two and probably the most important, you have yet to unlock all the abilities of you shikai and you are thinking about leaning bankai!"** Alucard said, yelling the last part a bit. Ichigo for his part was confused when Alucard said that he didn't unlock all the abilities of his shikai because he thought he already knew everything about his shikai.

"What do you mean I haven't unlocked all the abilities of my shikai?" Ichigo asked as he placed his zanpakuto back in the sheath, "Whats left for me to unlock?" Alucard sighed at his master's question.

 **"You have yet to figure out about your intangibility, or in other words the ability to walk through solid objects. Another one of your abilities that you have is Hemokinesis, or the ability to manipulate the flow of blood inside your enemy's body."** Alucard said causing Ichigo and Yoruichi's eyes to widen at that ability, **"However, I suppose it is my fault you never found out about it. I never thought that I would need to spoon feed my master."** said Alucard sounding a bit annoyed. **"And how you haven't figured out about your ability to turn your body into the mist is beyond me. You are supposed to utilize your instincts as well as your intellect. You, however, only utilize your intellect in battle and completely ignored your instincts. It is from listening to your instincts where you learn the basic form of one of your abilities and you learn the name of it from me."** Alucard lectured causing Ichigo to look down at the ground with a solemn look on his face. **"I was quite surprised you were even able to learn that attack that you used with your zanpakuto in it's sealed state,"** Alucard said causing Ichigo to look up at him with a confused look on his face.

"What attack are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

 **"The one you used in your fight against Renji,"** Alucard said causing Ichigo to begin to think back to his fight with Renji trying to figure out what Alucard was talking about. Then it hit him, the memory of him sending a wave of spirit energy from his zanpakuto to Renji.

"Are you talking about when I concentrated my spiritual energy into my blade then release it?" He asked to which Alucard gave him a grin and nodded.

 **"That very same one,"** Alucard said as he raised the sword he had in his hand, held it up in the air. The sword started to glow red with a black outline and in one swift motion Alucard brought it to down releasing the spirit energy that was in the blade causing a wave of blood red spirit energy to race towards one of the giant rocks in the distance effectively cutting in two before continuing its path through three more rocks before stopping. Yoruichi and Ichigo stared in awe at the power behind the attack. **"That technique is called Chimamire or Blood-Fang,"** Alucard said before he went to stand in the distance on one of the rocks. He then turned to face Ichigo before he began to speak **"I am going to teach you a special technique that will allow you to use your Shikai's full power. Currently, that power is being restricted to only 40% of your power, this technique allows you to lift those restrictions on your power allowing you to utilized 100% of it if you wish. Let me be clear to you, this is not your Bankai however, it can rival and even beat any bankai that you will come across."** Alucard said surprising Yoruichi by that statement.

"Wait, so you mean to tell me that his shikai is as powerful as an ordinary bankai?" she asked in a voice of pure disbelief. Alucard looked over at her and nodded. "If his shikai is that powerful, just how powerful is his bankai?" When Yoruichi asked that question Alucard smirked.

 **"Didn't you just say that a bankai increases a fighter's power 10 times more than that of their shikai?"** he said causing Yoruichi and Ichigo's eyes to widen. Yoruichi looked at Ichigo and couldn't help but have a bit of fear creep up on her. Alucard saw the look of fear and smiled while thinking to himself, _**'fear is such a marvelous thing.'**_ Alucard then look towards Ichigo and spoke: **"If you are ready to master, let us begin."** Ichigo smiled unsheathed his zanpakuto and looked at Alucard before yelling

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me master!" he yelled as he flash-stepped towards Alucard. Yoruichi and Alucard simply chuckled at Ichigo's behavior.

"Five days Ichigo!" Yoruichi yell getting his attention, "Five days before Rukia's execution." Ichigo nodded before he began chasing Alucard again.

 ***Chapter end***

 **Next Chapter Rukia's execution**

 **Please leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hado #4: Byakurai.**

 **"Zanpakuto speaking"**

 **'Zanpakuto thinking'**

"Character talking"

 _'Character thinking'_

 **IM BACK! HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER AFTER SO LONG. I AM SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG BUT I DO HOME YOU GUYS ENJOY IT AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OF WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR HELLSING/HELLSING ULTIMATE.**

 **Chapter 11: Kicking A Nobel's Ass.**

 ****Timeskip: 5 Days later.****

It was the day of Rukia's execution and the entire Seireitei was still trying to find Ichigo. During his training, Ichigo had learned about all of his other friends being captured and are being kept in a holding cell. Ichigo couldn't stop himself from thinking that this had complicated things more but put it in the back of his mind to focus on his training. Even if they were captured, they were safe and that's all that matters for Ichigo. Currently, Ichigo and Yoruichi were standing on the branches of a few trees waiting for the right moment to step in and rescue Rukia. They stood and watch as Rukia was placed into position before being raised up the execution stand in the crucifying position. Ichigo was surprised by the number of people who showed up to the execution. Yoruichi had said all squad captains were supposed to show up but instead, only a few of them showed up. The captains and lieutenants from squad 1,2 and 8 where there and the lieutenant of squad 4 were there, but that's it. Ichigo was about to ignore the people there and only focus on Rukia when he saw a lone man walking to join the rest of the captains. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the man and couldn't help but smirk.

"It seems Byakuya is all better now," Ichigo said in an amused voice. Yoruichi who was standing next to him chuckled before speaking.

"It would appear that he is out for revenge," she said. Ichigo couldn't stop himself from taking on a blood-thirsty look before he replied to Yoruichi.

"Looks like I will have to teach him how a big brother has to act," he said to which Yoruichi gave a giggle. "Looks like they are getting started," Ichigo commented as he saw a bright blue flame to went about 20 ft into the air coming from Sokyoku Hill. Then the one large flame split into six towers of blue flames surrounding the really large zanpakuto. Suddenly raging fire started coming from the zanpakuto. Ichigo and Yoruichi could both feel the heat from the flames all the way from where they were standing. Ichigo stared wide-eyed at the sheer power that resided in the blade.

"Holy shit." was all Ichigo could say.

"Impressive isn't it?" Yoruichi asked to which Ichigo nodded dumbly, "That is the power of one million zanpakutos." she said as they watch the zanpakuto start to change its shape. What was once a tower of raging flames was now a gigantic phoenix made entirely out of flames. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the Phoenix before speaking.

"Looks like I'm up," he said before disappearing. Ichigo reappeared on top of the execution stand just as the flaming bird was making its way towards Rukia. From the moment Rukia saw the bird coming towards her she closed her eyes and accepted her fate. She waited and waited for it to hit her but it never came. She knew it was there because she could still feel the heat from the flames. She decided to open her eyes to see what was going on, and when she did she saw something she never taught she would have ever seen. No longer was she in the execution stand, but instead she was slung over Ichigo's shoulders while he was standing there with his zanpakuto blocking the Sokyoku. Ichigo stood there with a smirk on his face as though holding back one of the most powerful zanpakuto that exist with one hand like its nothing.

"Hey there," he said as he looked back at her. Rukia gasp before replying.

"Ichigo...Idiot I said don't come back!" She yelled. Ichigo stared wide-eyed at Rukia, "Whats it going to take for you to finally realize? You can't defeat my brother!" She yelled to which Ichigo simply chuckled before speaking.

"I kicked his ass pretty good five days ago," he said smugly. Rukia said nothing just looked down at the captains to see all of them staring at Ichigo wide-eyed. Ichigo then turned towards the Sokyoku and took on a serious look on his face while staring into the eyes of the giant bird. The Phoenix then pulled back putting some distance between itself and Ichigo before giving a loud and angry squawk directed towards Ichigo. "Backing up for a second attack huh? Well, bring it out you oversize chicken!" Ichigo said as he sat Rukia down on top of the execution stand before he raised his zanpakuto in the air while channeling his spirit energy into the blade. Ichigo then brought it down in one swift motion while he spoke in a cold icy tone.

 **"** **Chimamire (Blood-Fang)!"** As Ichigo said that a wave of blood red spirit energy was released from his zanpakuto. Everyone on the ground could only watch in awe as the wave of spirit energy sliced through the giant bird right down the middle, effectively splitting it into two. It was not enough to destroy the Sokyoku as they can see the two halves starting to come together again, but some of the captains and lieutenants there couldn't help themselves from thinking one common thing.

 _'I can't do that'_ they all though in a depressed tone. Ichigo however, was standing there trying to think of a way to destroy the Sokyoku for good but came up with nothing. As the two halves of the bird came back together, the giant bird was about to launch an attack at Ichigo when suddenly something wrapped around its neck. Ichigo was now confused until he looked down where the captains stood to see Jushiro and Shunsui about to stabbing some sort of shield. It is a large, shield-like item with a long cord connected to it. As they were about to stab the shield Ichigo heard someone yell.

"Stop them! They are going to destroy the Sokyoku!" Soifon yelled. Soi Fon was a relatively petite woman who stood 4'11 with gray eyes and black hair. Her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring. She wore a traditional Shinigami captain's uniform with a sleeveless haori and a yellow obi tied around her waist. Instead of wearing the standard Shinigami sandals with tabi, she wore traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks. As Shunsui and Jushiro stabbed the shield the cord that is wrapped around the neck of the Phoenix and also connected to the shield glowed orange as it races its way up to the bird. When it reached the bird the entire thing exploded in a rain of fire causing all those on the ground to try not to get hit by the falling flames. Ichigo then picked Rukia up again before raising his zanpakuto above his head once more. Rukia looked at Ichigo to see him with a serious look on his face. If she could have seen behind his glasses she would have been able to see his eyes glowing blood red with the sheer amount of power he was changeling into his zanpakuto.

"What are you doing Ichigo?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Isn't it obvious! This stand is about to tumble down," he replied. Rukia gasp before she started to yell.

"That's crazy. Ichigo you cant. You'll only end up killing up both!" she screamed. Ichigo tilted his head down a bit giving her a look of his eyes before replying.

"Don't worry about it. Just shut up and watch," he said as he held his zanpakuto in both hands with the tip of the blade pointing down at the stand. He then stabbed the blade into the stand causing the entire stand to glow with red spiritual energy before an explosion of power occurred which sent shockwaves through the entire Seireitei. Rukia had her eyes closed during the whole thing, it was as though she was expecting to die but got a surprise when she heard Ichigo's voice.

"I don't want you to rescue me you said. Just go home you said. You know sometimes you talk too much Rukia. It's a good thing I don't listen to you. Now, this is the second time I have to tell you this. I've come here to rescue you. Got it?" Ichigo said while holding Rukia with his one hand on the now broken stand. Rukia couldn't stop her self from getting teary-eyed as she spoke.

"What a fool. I'm not going to say thank you, I won't," she said as she started to cry. Ichigo smiled before he replied.

"I didn't expect you to," he said with a smile. Everyone on the ground couldn't hide the shocked look on their face.

"He destroyed the stand!" Isane said.

"How can man do such a thing." Isane's younger sister Kiyone said.

"Just what kind of man is he!" the lieutenant of the second division, Marechiyo Ōmaeda said. While everyone on the ground was trying to comprehend what Ichigo just did, Ichigo had his eyes fixed on one man, Byakuya Kuchiki. Ichigo sat Rukia down on the broken stand before he turned towards Byakuya and spoke.

"Oi, Kuchiki!" Ichigo called out making everyone look at him. "When I am done here I am going to kick your ass... _Again_!" Ichigo said putting emphasis on the 'again'. Everyone turned towards Byakuya only to see the usual stoic captain of squad 6 seething in anger. "Just you wait, Kuchiki. I'll make you my bitch!" Ichigo said causing Shunsui to chuckle. Ichigo then sensed something that made him smirk before she looked pass Byakuya to see a heavily breathing Renji. "It's about time you got here Renji," Ichigo said. Rukia looked to see her childhood friend looking as though he is about to collapse any minute now.

"Renji!" she yelled out. Renji heard her and looked up at her before yelling back.

"Rukia!" he yelled.

"Oh Renji, it's you. I am so glad you are still alive." Rukia said sounding relieved.

"I figured you would show up," Ichigo said as he looked at Renji.

"Heh, what choice did I have? I couldn't just rely on you to save Rukia, could I?" Renji said. As he said that He saw Ichigo disappear from the top of the stand. Faster than he could have blink Ichigo was standing beside him with Rukia in hand. The captains and Lieutenants there had their eyes widen by the speed of the ryoka.

"I guess Ichimaru wasn't kidding when he said he was fast," Jushiro said right before Shunsui grabbed the back of his haori and flash-stepped away only to be followed by the head captain.

"Here, take Rukia and go," Ichigo said as he handed Rukia over to Renji. Renji took her from Ichigo and then took off running. Ichigo then turned to where the remaining captains were standing to hear Soifon giving the lieutenants orders.

"Don't just stand there watching you fool! Go! All lieutenants after them!" Soifon yelled out. As she said that the Lieutenants of the first, second and fourth divisions took off after Renji but were intercepted by Ichigo. Ichigo stood there with an impassive look on his face, staring at the three lieutenants before he placed his zanpakuto back into its sheath.

 **"Run,** **Itegumo!"** Isane shouted as she released her zanpakuto. The next person to release their zanpakuto was the lieutenant of the first division, Chōjirō Sasakibe. Chojiro has pupil-less eyes, short silver-gray hair and a small black handlebar mustache with lightly tanned skin. He wore a white jinbaori over a standard Shinigami uniform with long white arm guards. He wore a white turtle-neck under his uniform and has his lieutenant armband on his left arm.

 **"** **Pierce, Gonryōmaru!"** He yelled out as his katana transformed into a rapier. The last person to release their zanpakuto was the giant lieutenant of the second division, Marechiyo Ōmaeda. Marechiyo is a large man with black hair and wears the standard Shinigami robes with a large purple collar. For some reason which Ichigo couldn't understand, he was sweating a lot just from running a short distance. Ichigo had to suppress the urge to laugh at the poor excuse of a lieutenant.

 **"Crush,** **Gegetsuburi!"** His zanpakuto transformed into an over-sized spiked ball attached to a long chain, similar to a flail, allowing for it to be thrown at a distant target. The chain was attached to the hilt of his sword. Before Omaeda had time to properly hold his zanpakuto, Ichigo was already in front of him with his fist reared back ready to strike. Ichigo then smashed his fist straight through the giant spiked ball and planted his fist into Omaeda's stomach knocking him back 15 ft. Ichigo then turned towards Chojiro, Before he could react appeared in front and gave him a serious uppercut knocking him 8 feet into the air before he came crashing down. Ichigo then turned towards Isane who was staring at Ichigo with a look of pure fear. Ichigo then did the unexpected and instead of attacking her he stood up straight before he spoke.

"You know, I would really like to avoid fighting someone as beautiful as you," Ichigo said in a smooth and silky voice causing Isane to blush. Before Isane had a chance to reply Ichigo appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the front of her soul reaper uniform causing her blush to turn a darker shade of red.

"W-what are you- Eep!" Isane was interrupted speaking when Ichigo then tossed her to the side and unsheathed his zanpakuto and in one swift motion, he blocked the downward slash from Byakuya which was aimed at the very same spot that Isane was standing. Isane saw this and had her eyes widen.

 _'He...He saved me.'_ she thought as he saw Ichigo holding off Byakuya's swords.

"You know you almost killed her," Ichigo said in an emotionless voice. Byakuya stared back at his reflection in Ichigo's glasses before he spoke in his usual pompous tone.

"It would have been a small price to pay in order to uphold the laws of the Soul Society," he said making Ichigo even angrier. It was a rare sight to see the usual emotionless face of Ichigo now take on a look of pure anger. Ichigo jumped back putting some distance between himself and Byakuya before he cut his thumb with his zanpakuto and let a few drops of blood fall on the flat side of the blade before he yelled out his release command.

 **"Feast on their fear, Alucard!"** Ichigo yelled and was encased in a tower of black spirit energy. When the tower dropped Byakuya could see for the first time Ichigo's Shikai. Byakuya could honestly say he had never seen a Shikai like that before.

"That's an interesting Shikai you have there," Byakuya said as he held his zanpakuto in front of him with the blade pointing upward, "I won't be underestimating you again," he said.

 **"Scatter,** **Senbonzakura"** The blade separated into a thousand tiny, slender pink cherry blossom leaves, which flew away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in Byakuya's hand. Byakuya was about to speak but before he could open his mouth a loud gunshot rang out through the entire hill before some slammed into Byakuya's chest sending him tumbling five feet back. Byakuya stood up and looked towards Ichigo to see him standing there with a bored look on his face while holding up a smoking Jackle.

"Release you Bankai or this is going to be boring," Ichigo said in a bored tone which pissed Byakuya off. He was about to send the cherry blossom leaves at Ichigo, but before he some something pierced through his shoulder. It was odd he felt no pain but knew something had pierced his shoulder. He looked at his right shoulder and saw 1-inch wide hole with blood pouring out. Then it finally hit him, all the pain he was expecting finally came full force. "Is this the power of a Captain? Kenpachi gave me a better fight and he doesn't even have a shikai." Ichigo said trying to piss Byakuya off even more. The captain of the sixth division resealed his shikai which caused Ichigo's eyebrows to raise. He then held his zanpakuto in front of him pointing downwards this time, then he released it. Instead of it sticking in the ground it somehow seems to phases into the ground, as though it were a pool of water.

 **"Bankai!"** He said as energy ripples expand out, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground. **"** **Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!"** As he said that Those thousand swords scatter, and countless flying cherry blossom leaves.

"It seems as though you Bankai simply increases the number of cherry blossom leaves. Am I right?" Ichigo said in the same bored tone to which Byakuya nodded. Ichigo aimed Casull at Byakuya and pulled the trigger but was surprised when the cherry blossom leaves protected Byakuya and blocked the shot. Ichigo then took on a blood-thirsty grin before speaking. "Seems I will finally get to have some fun!" As he said that he brought both pistols up and aimed it at Byakuya before he began an all-out assault of rapid-fire shots. Byakuya was having a hard time blocking the shots due to the amount of power being a single shot. He then realized something, and he quickly flash-stepped behind Ichigo. With a swipe of his hand, thousands of cherry blossom leaves followed the flow of his hands and slammed into the side of Ichigo cutting open the side of his stomach.

"There is one thing all ranged weapon user have in common, they have a poor defense but in your case you have none," Byakuya said smugly with a smirk on his face. His smirk instantly disappears when Ichigo turned around to him with the same blood-thirsty grin on his face and spoke.

"Like I told Kenpachi, who need defense," he said. As he said that Byakuya looked at the wound he gave Ichigo to see that it was regenerating. Byakuya eyes were as wide as dinner plates and tried to quickly launch an attack at Ichigo but stopped when he felt something pressed against his back. He looked in front of him to see the Ichigo who was standing there slowly fading away. He then turned his head slightly to look behind him only to see a bored Ichigo holding Jackle pressed against his back. All Byakuya could do before Ichigo shot him as utter two words.

"After-image." ***Bang***

 ***Chapter End***

 **That's another chapter. I really wanted to put in the stuffy Ichigo learned from Alucard in this chapter but I decided to save em for his encounter with Aizen.**

 **Please leave a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hado #4: Byakurai.**

 **"Zanpakuto speaking"**

 **'Zanpakuto thinking'**

"Character talking"

 _'Character thinking'_

 **HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER! SORRY, IT TOOK SO LONG, I WAS HAVING TROUBLE WRITING THIS CHAPTER. ANWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW LETTING ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR HELLSING/HELLSING ULTIMATE.**

 **Chapter 12: The True Face of Fear!**

Ichigo stood there with a smoking Casull in hand looking at the great Byakuya Kuchiki, the Captain of squad 6, the head of the Kuchiki Clan and the most famous captain in all of the Thirteen Court Gaurd Squad laying there in a pool of his own blood. Ichigo stared at the man with cold eyes before speaking.

"Don't worry you will live," Ichigo said as he resealed his Shikai, "I made sure to miss all vital organs and major arteries and you should still have enough strength to get to the Fourth Division. So, whether you want to live or die that's completely up to you right now," Ichigo said before he started looking around to see who else was there on the hill with him. Much to his surprise, he was alone, it had appeared everyone had left to fight their own battles or they had other things to do. Ichigo then turned around prepared to leave and go break his friends out of capture when he saw them just arrive on Sokyoku Hill wearing soul reaper uniform. Ichigo smiled at them and began walking towards them. He saw Orihime had a worried look on her face so he gave her a smile reassuring her that he was okay. Ichigo was about to speak and ask how they were doing but a very worried Orihime beat him to it.

"Ichigo are you okay? You are not hurt, are you? Who is that laying on the ground behind you? Should I heal them? Where is-" Orihime wad interrupted from her rapid-fire questioning of Ichigo by Chad placing a had on her shoulder making her come back to her senses. Ichigo had an amused look on his face as he watched his friends. He could honestly say he missed them even though he wouldn't admit that to Uyru.

"I am fine Orihime. That guy is fine. Rukia is fine. So, why don't we get out of this place before someone troublesome comes along," Ichigo said as he grabbed Orihime and Chad's hand before speaking. "Chad, grab on to Uyru for me," Ichigo said. As soon as Uyru heard that he was about to protest but never got the chance to. Chad scooped him up and tossed him over his shoulder before looking at Ichigo and nod. Ichigo then Took on a serious look before flash-stepping off the hill scaring the living hell out of Uyru and earning a joyous laughter from Orihime. After flash stepping the entire group for about five minutes, they arrived at the storage room that Ichigo and Yoruichi had stayed in after his fight was Kenpachi. The group entered the building and locked the door and windows before all of them taking a seat to rest for a bit. As they sat down Uyru spoke to Ichigo about the place that they were hiding in.

"What is this place Ichigo?" Uyru asked. Ichigo untied his zanpakuto from his hip and placed it on his lap before replying.

"After my fight with Kenpachi Yoruichi brought me here to rest for a bit. After I finished training during the last five days we agreed to meet up here after we save Rukia and find you guys. she said it as a lot easier to exit the Seireitei from here," Ichigo said. Uyru nodded before he spoke.

"So Ichigo, what have you been up to since we entered this place?" Uyru asked getting everyone to perk up a bit in anticipation causing Ichigo to smile before he began telling them about what happened when he got separated from them. He told them about his first encounter with Ikkaku and Yumichika. Everyone was surprised that right off the bat Ichigo ran into two high ranking soul reapers and defeated them like they were nothing. Ichigo then told them about meeting Hanataro and how he helped him move around the Seireitei undetected. He then told them about his fight with Renji which made Uyru smiled in satisfaction at the fact Ichigo beat Renji easily. Uyru was still mad about being beaten by Renji in the human world but was happy Ichigo was able to teach him a lesson. Ichigo's next opponent surprised everyone. They had know Kenpachi knew Ichigo, they just didn't know how. Now it all made sense in their mind why Kenpachi was helping them find Ichigo, he wanted to fight him again. Ichigo then told them about his first encounter with Byakuya and the three senior captains at the Repentance Cell and then he ended it all with his final fight with Byakuya.

"Wow Ichigo, you fought a lot of strong opponents," Orihime said as she stared at Ichigo in awe. Ichigo chuckled before replying.

"Yea I guess so but compared to the other captains I think I got off Lucky," Ichigo said as he looked at his friends. "So, tell me what you guys have been up to," he said while looking at his friends. Uyru was the first to beginning tell him about his and Orihime's encounter with the 4th seat of the seventh division. and what surprised Ichigo, even more, was that Uyru was able to beat a captain's bankai. It was then Ichigo realizes that he doesn't give Uyru as much credit as he should. Uyru then told Ichigo about his second encounter with another captain who he was too weak from his previous battle to fight. Ichigo nodded at him before looking to Chad to hear who he fought. Chad then began telling Ichigo about his run-ins with the average soul reapers for the majority of the time they were there. The only time he faced a really strong opponent is when he fought against Shunsui. Ichigo's eyes widened at the fact that Chad fought one of the senior captains. Chad then began apologizing for not being of more use to Ichigo to which Ichigo told him he was crazy for thinking like that. Ichigo then looked over to Ganju to hear about his time in the Seireitei but before Ganju could begin to speak everyone there felt as though something entered their minds. Ichigo narrowed his eyes before checking with Alucard to see if it was him that did something.

 _'Was that you Alucard?'_ Ichigo asked in his mind.

 **"No, that wasn't me, master,"** Alucard reply. Just when Ichigo was about to ask another question, a female voice spoke.

 **"All-Court Gaurd Captains, Lieutenants, and seated officers may I have your attention please, and also the Ryoka. This is squad four lieutenant Isane** **Kotetsu with an urgent announcement. Listen closely as the message will not be repeated. This is an emergency report from Captain Unohana regarding the traitor in our midst. As grim as the following facts may are, what I am about to tell you is the truth. The former Captain of squad 5, Sosuke Aizen is alive. With the help of the captains of squad 3 and 9, the three of them murdered every member of Central 46 along with seriously wound Captain Hitsuguya and Lieutenant Hinamori. The three traitors are after Rukia Kuchiki and are currently on Sokyoku Hill. All Captains, Lieutenants and seated officers, as well as the Ryoka, are asked to immediately apprehend the traitors! That is all,"** As the message was over Ichigo immediately sprang to his feet and strap his zanpakuto to his waist before trying to sense the spiritual energy on Sokyoku Hill. Much to his surprise, he felt Gin's spirit energy along with two unfamiliar energy. He also sensed the spirit energy of Rukia and a badly wounded Renji. Ichigo could also sense the spirit energy of other could reapers rushing towards the hill, one of which was Yoruichi. Ichigo then looked at the others and spoke.

"Guys, I just sensed Rukia's spirit energy return back to Sokyoku hill. I am going to go ahead of you guys because I am faster," Ichigo said making Uyru and Chand nod showing they understood while Orihime took on a more worrisome look on her face. Ichigo then placed his hand on her shoulder and spoke. "Don't worry everything will be okay," he said in a soft comforting tone. Ichigo then walked over to the door and opened it before stepping out and removing his zanpakuto from his sheath. Ichigo then slit his thumb and dropped a few drops of blood on the flat side of the blade before he spoke in a cold emotionless tone.

 **"Feast on their fears, Alucard!"** Ichigo said releasing his zanpakuto. This is the first time Ichigo's friends are seeing his shikai. When the tower of spirit energy cleared everyone saw Ichigo standing there in his Shikai's outfit with two pistols in hand. Ichigo then turned towards them and spoke.

"You guys try to catch up, I'm going to try and save Rukia," Ichigo said before he flash-stepped away leaving his friends there. Ichigo flash-stepped across the Seireitei for about three minutes before he arrived at the base of Sokyoku Hill. He then placed his pistols in the coat before flash stepping to the top of the hill. When Ichigo arrived at the hill he saw there were quite a few people there. He saw Yoruichi and a female soul reaper holding a zanpakuto to Aizen's neck, he saw a rather busty soul reaper holding another zanpakuto at Gin's neck and then he saw a young male soul reaper about his age holding a sword to another traitors neck, he assumed this person was Kaname Tosen. Ichigo looked around at the people surrounding the three traitors to see a few lieutenants, Shunsui, Jushiro, Kukaku, Jidanbo, and an old guy with a staff and a really long beard. Ichigo then placed both of his hands in his pockets and began walking forward before he spoke.

"Oh my, it seems we are having a party," Ichigo said in a voice that sent chills down the spine of every Lieutenant and Seated officers there. Everyone turned towards where they heard a voice and saw Ichigo with an impassive look on his face walking towards them. Yoruichi smiled at the sight of him as did Shunsui, Jushiro, and Kukaku. Everyone else didn't know how to react. Ichigo then reached into his coat and pulled out Casull and Jackle making all the soul reapers tense a bit. He then pointed the guns at Gin and Kaname before yelling out.

 **"** **Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro (Six Rods Of Light Prison)!"** he yelled out and pulled the trigger of both guns. Out of the guns came a single yellow beam of light racing towards their target. Everyone there saw this and all had one common thought coursing through their heads.

 _'That's now how_ _Rikujokoro works'_ they all thought but had their eyes widened when the single beam of light split into six before slamming into the midsection of both Gin and Kaname. They had never seen Kido work that way before, usually, it is six beams of light from the start, not one that splits into six. It made Ichigo all that more interesting. Ichigo kept walking not paying attention to all the stares directed his way but stop when someone spoke to him.

"You must be Ichigo Kurosaki," came a silky smooth voice. Ichigo stopped and looked around to see who spoke. It was then Ichigo's eyes landed on a smug looking Aizen who didn't look all that bothered at the fact his two accomplices were pinned by kido. Ichigo stared at Aizen with the same impassive look on his face before speaking in his usual monotone voice and lacked any once of emotion.

"It would seem that I am famous in the world of the dead," Ichigo said as he stared at Aizen. Aizen chuckled at Ichigo before he began to speak.

"Everyone here may not know you, but I know who you are, Ichigo Kurosaki," Aizen said making Ichigo raise his eyebrow in curiosity. Aizen then looked around to see everyone staring at the two of them with curiosity written all over their faces. Ichigo was about to question how Aizen knew him, but Aizen spoke before he had a chance to open his mouth. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is-"

"Sosuke Aizen," Ichigo said surprising everyone there including Aizen. Along with Aizen, everyone there had their eyes widen the moment Ichigo said Aizen's name. Aizen had not expected this, he did not expect the boy to know who he was, but before he could give it any more thought Ichigo spoke once more. "Let me guess, you had planned on me being here alone so you could tell me all about how Kisuke Urahara planted the hogyoku into Rukia's soul in order to hide it from you," Ichigo said surprising everyone there again. Aizen's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"H-how do you know about that?" Aizen asked. Ichigo smirk and began walking towards Aizen before he replied.

"I am the apprentice of Kisuke Urahara," Ichigo said surprising few of the captains who were old enough to know who Kisuke while angering a certain captain at the mentioning of Kisuke's name. "Did you really think he was going to send me here and not tell me what was going on?" Ichigo asked rhetorically. Ichigo then pointed Jackle at Aizen and pulled the trigger. Aizen saw a bullet of compressed spirit energy headed his way and dodge it easily. When he dodged the attack, he was able to get free from Yoruichi and Soifon's restraint easily making everyone there realize that he could have escaped anytime he wanted to. Aizen then unsheathed his zanpakuto and spoke.

"Let's see just how good Kisuke trained you," he said before flash-stepping behind Ichigo intending on catching him off guard, but when he reached behind Ichigo with his sword raised in the air he found himself staring into the Casull pointed at his head while Ichigo was looking at him with a bored expression on his face. Before he could question how Ichigo knew he was going to be there, or how he moved so fast, Ichigo pulled the trigger and yelled out a kido.

 **"Hado #1: Sho!"** Ichigo said. An invisible force then slammed into Aizen's head knocking him off his feet causing him to tumble back about fifteen feet before stopping. Everyone there looked one as Ichigo just easily knocked a captain off his feet and with such a low-level kido. Aizen shakingly got up and turned to face Ichigo with his face covered in blood. Apparently, the kido was strong enough to not only knock him back fifteen feet but to also break his nose.

"I have seen captains use that very same kido countless times, but never was it this powerful," Aizen said as he looked to Ichigo for an explanation along with everyone else there. Ichigo stared back with a bored expression on his and sighed before replying.

"Any kido shot out of my shikai is 10 times more powerful than normal. So, I can kill you weakest kido if I please," Ichigo said. Aizen was about to open his mouth to speak but Ichigo pointed both guns at him and started firing rapid-fire shots at him making him flash-step multiple time just to dodge. "You know Aizen, the one thing that you are..." Ichigo said as he pointed Casull at what appears to be an empty space on the hill and pull the trigger, "...is predictable," Ichigo finished. As he said that Aizen materialized in the open space and looked at Ichigo only to see a compressed bullet of spirit already in front of him. He had no time to dodge the bullet completely, only was able to avoid any serious damage. The bullet pierced through his shoulder causing him to clutch his right shoulder in pain as he stared at Ichigo with a look of pure rage all over his face. Ichigo then looked at Aizen and placed both of his pistols in the coat surprising everyone except Yoruichi who had a huge smile on her face when she saw this. Ichigo the reached up to his face and took off his sunglasses and tucked them into his coat as well. Aizen then saw Ichigo look up at him giving him a look at his eyes for the first time. Aizen saw a pair of glowing blood red eyes staring at him. The spiritual energy in the area began to thicken and the blood-lust was increasing as well. Everyone was staring at Ichigo wondering what he was going to do. Ichigo looked at Aizen and spoke in a cold menacing tone.

"No more games, time to get serious," Ichigo said making Aizen's eyes widen in shock at the fact that Ichigo was just playing with him all this time. Ichigo then placed his right index finger on his left thumb and his left index finger on his right thumb forming a sort of diamond shape with his hand before bringing it up his right eye and spoke.

 **"** **Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems 3...2...1: Approval of situation A recognized; commencing the Cromwell Invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent."** Ichigo said. As Ichigo said that an otherworldly substance that is black in the core and reddish on its edges started to seep out of his coat and body and fall to the ground while some of it started traveling up his body but stopped at his neck. The next thing that happened scared the shit out of Aizen and everyone there. From Ichigo's neck all the way to the substance that was on the ground making it's way to Aizen, blood red eyes started to open and stared at Aizen. Aizen was frozen in fear at the sight of at least a thousand blood red eyes staring at him as though they could see into the depths of his soul. Everyone else was staring at the scene with curiosity and fear in their eyes. The head Captain was looking at Ichigo with eyes the size of dinner plates.

 _'Impossible! It can't be! He is supposed to be in the Royal Relm!'_ the head captain screamed in his head as he looked at Ichigo's technique. Ichigo stared at Aizen with a blood-thirsty grin on his face before he spoke in a deep spine-chilling voice.

"This Sosuke Aizen," Ichigo said as he spread out his arms, "Is the true face of fear!" The eyes on Ichigo's chest then closed and Ichigo's entire body turned into a mist that looked to be made of the same substance from before. The mist then shot forward towards Aizen, he tried to move away but soon realize he couldn't. He looked down at his feet to see the same dark substance from before with the blood red eyes was under his feet while some of it was slowly climbing up his legs. Aizen began to panic trying to get free but stopped when a giant shadow was cast over him. He shakingly looked up to see a smiling Ichigo standing over him while he was surrounded by the mist. Aizen couldn't speak, he tried but his voice won't come out. It was like fear had frozen every muscle in his body preventing him from doing even the simplest task such as speaking. Aizen watched as Ichigo's left arm started to transform into the mist once more before he started to take the shape of a giant dog's head with two large blood red eyes and razor-sharp teeth. Everyone watching what was happening couldn't help but think one thing in common.

 _'What is he!?'_ everyone thought. Yoruichi looked on with a smile of satisfaction on her face before speaking.

"Well, Aizen is done for," she said casually. Everyone looked at her like she was insane for being that calm. Before anyone could question her about Ichigo, or what was that technique, Ichigo spoke to Aizen.

"Now Sosuke Aizen, bow down and beg for mercy you useless pile of dog shit!" he said before sending the giant dogs head at Aizen. Aizen didn't even try to dodge because he knew he couldn't, however, if he had bothered to look at his feet he would have realized he was no longer being held by the murky substance and could have escaped. The giant dog bit down on Aizen's left shoulder making him scream out in pain.

"AHHHH!" Aizen screamed as he felt the dog sink his teeth further into his shoulder. He then looked towards Gin and screamed, "Gin! Push the button!" he yelled making everyone turn their heads swiftly over at Gin only to see him holding some sort of device in his right hand while struggling to press it while still being held by Ichigo's Kido. Yoruichi and Soifon immediately flash-stepped over to Gin in hop of stopping him from pushing the button, but they were too late. Gin mustered ou all the strength he could and pushed the button before Yoruichi and Soifon could reach him. As Gin pushed the button a crack appeared in the Sky and a heard of Menos Grande stuck their heads out while everyone could see something else in the hole in the sky that had a large purple eye. Everyone looked up into the sky with eyes the size of dinner of plates but was knocked out of their staring when the head captain yelled at Ichigo, Yoruichi, and Soifon.

"Get away from them!" he yelled making Them immediately flash step away from the traitors. The very second the moved away from them a yellow beam from the sky came down and surrounded the three traitors. Gin and Kaname were still trapped in Ichigo's kido while Aizen was kneeling on the ground clutching his bleeding arm as he stared at Ichigo with pure hatred in his eyes. A few soul reapers stared to chase after Aizen but were stopped when the Head captain spoke again. "Stop, That light is a weapon known as, Negacion. It is a technique the Menos use to rescuing their fellow hollows. Once enveloped in that light it is impossible for those within and without to interact. It is an isolated world inside those beams," He spoke as they all watched as the three traitors began to be lifted into the air. Ichigo who had transformed back into his normal shikai form before resealing it and placing his sunglasses back on. Ichigo then went and stood next to Yoruichi and watched as Sosuke Aizen ascended to join the hollows. Ichigo saw Jushiro walked forward and sope to Aizen as he ascended.

"You've joined with the Menos," Jushiro said as he stared at the bleeding Aizen, "Why would you want to do that?" He asked. Aizen then shakingly stood up and looked at Jushiro before he spoke.

"I need to keep reaching higher," Aizen replied.

"Have you become that corrupt? Have you?" Jushiro asked angrily.

"You are blinded by your self-righteousness. From the beginning, no one has ever stood at the top. Neither you, nor me, nor the gods. But soon that unattainable vacancy at the top will be filled." Aizen said as he struggled to take off his glasses and crush them before running his right hand through his hair to comb it back. "From now on...I alone will stand at the top. Goodbye, Soul Reapers," Aizen said as the hole in the sky closed with them in it. Ichigo growled before he started to feel a bit light headed and started to sway a bit. The last thing he heard before everything went black was Yoruichi and his friends screaming his name.

"ICHIGO!"

 ***Chapter End***

 **THATS ANOTHER CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW LETTING ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hado #4: Byakurai.**

 **"Zanpakuto speaking"**

 **'Zanpakuto thinking'**

"Character talking"

 _'Character thinking'_

 _ **HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER! I APOLOGISE FOR THE LATE UPDATE WAS KINDA BUSY THE PAST TWO WEEKS! EVERYTHING SHOULD BE RUNNING SMOOTHING AGAIN! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**_

 _ **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW LETTING ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR HELLSING/HELLSING ULTIMATE.**

 **Chapter 13: Aftermath!**

Ichigo began to wake up after passing out on Sokyoku Hill. As he opened his eyes he was immediately hit by a ray of sunshine coming through from the nearby window. After a few seconds, his eyes had finally adjusted allowing him to open them fully. He began to look around the room trying to figure out where he was. The walls of the room were white, the sheets on the bed were white, everything was white. It was all so familiar to Ichigo, it reminded him of his dad's clinic. It was then he realized that he was in a hospital. He looked down at himself examining for any injuries or for reasons why he was in a hospital but didn't find any. He then looked over at the bedside table and saw his sunglasses sitting on top of it, he took them and put them on before he got out of the bed and began to stretch he legs, arms, and back. The entire room was filled with the sounds of Ichigo's joints popping in and out of place. Ichigo then sighed and spoke to himself.

"Now to figure out where am I," Ichigo said to himself.

 **"You are in a hospital in the Soul Society, master,"** said Alucard startling Ichigo. Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Alucard's voice.

"Damn it Alucard, you scared the crap out of me!" Ichigo yelled.

 **"My apologies master, it was not my intention,"** Alucard said. Ichigo sighed once again before he spoke.

"It's ok, Alucard," Ichigo said as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Why am I in a hospital?" Ichigo asked. Alucard chuckled a bit before he replied confusing Ichigo.

 **"Well, master, you may have a vampire as your zanpakuto however, you still need your sleep,"** Alucard said making Ichigo raise his eyebrows in confusion. He was about to question what Alucard meant but Alucard spoke before he had the chance. **"If you recall during your training in that cave Yoruichi took you to, all you did was train for five days. You did not take any breaks, nor did you sleep for those five days. So, after your fight with Aizen, your body finally had enough causing you to collapse,"** Alucard said in an amused voice. Ichigo chuckled as he ran his fingers through his hair before he asked Alucard another question.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

 **"Three days,"** Alucard said. Ichigo didn't say anything at first, he just sat there staring at the wall in front of him for a minute before he screamed out.

"Three Days?!" he yelled out in shock. Alucard sighed before he spoke to Ichigo.

 **"Are you done?"** he asked causing Ichigo to regain his composure. **"If you are I think it is time we discuss the situation we are currently in,"** Alucard said in a serious voice causing Ichigo's smile to disappear and his face to take on a more emotionless look.

"Are you saying that these soul reapers captured us while I was sleeping?" Ichigo asked.

 **"No, quite the opposite really,"** Alucard said confusing Ichigo. **"They are treating you and your friends as heroes in a sense,"** Alucard said. Ichigo didn't buy it, he knew that soul reapers had too much pride in them for them to acknowledge him and his friends as heroes. So, he made a note to keep his guard up.

"Where are my friends?" he asked.

 **"I do not know,"** Alucard said causing Ichigo to sigh. Before Ichigo could say anything the door of the room that Ichigo was in opened and in walked the female soul reaper of Ichigo saved from Byakuya's attack. She entered the room holding a notepad giving Ichigo the indication that she was a doctor or a nurse of some sort. Ichigo sat there staring at her waiting for her to say something but instead, he noticed her face turned red and she immediately turned away from Ichigo puzzling him. Before Ichigo could ask what's wrong with her she spoke.

"I-I'm sorry, I should have knocked before I entered," she said confusing Ichigo even further.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked. Isane didn't say anything she only hid her face while pointing at Ichigo's torso making him look down at himself only to notice he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Oh, my bad," Ichigo said as he looked around the room for the top of his shihakusho. He found it on the same bedside table that his sunglasses were on and quickly put it on. "Okay you can turn around now," he said causing her to turn around while blushing.

"Umm, I'm glad to see you are awake, Ichigo-san," Isane said while trying to avoid looking Ichigo in the eyes.

"Yea, so am I," Ichigo said before there was an awkward moment of silence between the two. Ichigo finally had enough decided to break the silence with a question. "So, I take it you are my doctor?" he asked. Isane looked up at him for the first time and smiled before she replied.

"Oh no, Captain Unohana was the one who treated you. I just helped her and checked up on you when she was busy," Isane said. Ichigo nodded before he spoke again.

"Well, thank you anyway,' Ichigo said with a smile causing Isane to blush some more.

"It's nothing, I was just repaying you for saving me from Captain Kuchiki's attack," she said. Ichigo chuckled a bit before he replied.

"Come on now," Ichigo said getting her to look up at him. "I couldn't let someone as gorgeous as you die," Ichigo said with a smirk on his face. Isane for her part didn't know what to do or say. She stood there with her face beet red staring at Ichigo before she turned and ran towards the door while she spoke to Ichigo.

"I-I'll go get Captain Unohana and your friends!" she said as she disappeared through the door. Ichigo stared at the door with his eyebrows raised before he started chuckling to himself.

"Hmm, I didn't even get her name," he said in an amused voice. Ichigo could hear Alucard laughing in his head.

 **"Well aren't you smooth with the ladies, master,"** Alucard said before he started laughing at Ichigo again.

"Shut up Alucard," Ichigo said making Alucard laugh even louder. Alucard finally stopped laughing and spoke to Ichigo in a serious voice.

 **"I thought you weren't going to trust the soul reapers,"** Alucard said.

"I'm not," Ichigo replied confusing Alucard.

 **"Soo, want to tell me why you were flirting a few minutes ago with that soul reaper?"** Alucard asked. Ichigo chuckled as he sat down on the edge of the bed before he replied.

 _'It can't hurt to have a spy in their ranks,'_ Ichigo said in his head causing Alucard to chuckle at his master's cunningness. "Plus, she is kind of cute," Ichigo added. Before Alucard to reply the door of the room opened again and in came Ichigo's friends along with Captain Unohana, who Ichigo remembered meeting on the bridge to the Repentance Cell, along with the soul reaper from earlier.

"It is nice to see you are up, Ichigo-san," said Captain Unohana. Ichigo smiled at her and was about to reply, but before he could Orihime launched herself at Ichigo and began crying into his chest.

"Kurosaki-Kun I was so worried about you," said a sobbing Orihime making Ichigo gently pat her on the head as he spoke.

"There, there Orihime. I'm fine, I just need some sleep," Ichigo said in a soothing tone trying to calm her down. Orihime looked up him teary-eyed and spoke.

"A-are you sure?" she asked. Ichigo smiled warmly before he nodded his head yes. Ichigo then looked at Captain Unohana and spoke.

"So, I take it I can leave?" he asked.

"Yes, yes you can," she said with a smile on her face. Ichigo was about to get up and leave but before he could Captain Unohana spoke once more. "Right after Isane runs some more test on you just to make sure you are okay," she said causing Ichigo to sigh and sit back down. "You know Ichigo-san," she said getting his attention, "you shouldn't use that technique if it puts that much strain on your body," she said confusing Ichigo for a bit before he finally figured out what she meant.

"No, it's not like that," he said surprising her, "It wasn't the technique I used caused me to pass out. I passed out because I hadn't slept in five days," Ichigo said making everyone eyes widen in shock. Uryu was the first one to break the silence.

"God you are an idiot," he said earning a chuckle from Captain Unohana. Ichigo looked over at him with a bored expression on his face and spoke in a bored tone.

"Oh Uyru, you're here too," he said causing a tick mark to form on Uryu. Ichigo then looked over at Chad and spoke in a cheerier tone. "Oh, hey Chad!" he said getting Uryu angrier.

"Why do you sound so happy to see him!" Uryu yelled. Ichigo looked over to him and spoke in his bored tone again.

"Hmm, oh sorry Uryu did you say something," he said causing Uryu to yell out in frustration. Ichigo and his friends' fun was interrupted by Captain Unohana when she spoke.

"Okay, it thinks that is enough fun," she said getting their attention. "It is time for Isane to run some tests on Ichigo. So, I am going to have to ask all of you to leave for a few minutes," she said earning a nod from each of Ichigo's friends before they all turned to leave. After they left, it was just Ichigo and Isane inside the room. Ichigo took on a smirk on his face before he spoke to her.

"Soo, what test are me doing, miss I..sa..ne," Ichigo said making sure to pronounce every syllable of Isane's name causing her to blush.

"U-um, we are going to test your blood pressure and your reflexes," she said. Ichigo chuckled before he spoke again.

"Didn't know dead people had blood pressure too," he said earning a giggle from Isane.

"You will find out that they're not that different from those who are still alive," She said as she began running the tests on Ichigo. After about five minutes Isane had finished running all of her tests on Ichigo. She made her notes on her notepad before she looked at Ichigo and spoke with a smile. "Well, everything seems fine Ichigo-san. You are free to go," she said. Ichigo smiles at her and stood up before he replied.

"Please, just call me Ichigo. I hate formalities," he said. Isane blushed a bit before she spoke in a shy voice.

"Okay, Ichigo-sa...I mean Ichigo," she said. Ichigo smile and extended his had to shake. Isane extended her hand as well and shook Ichigo's hand with a light blush on her face.

"I guess I'll see you around," he said while still holding on to her hand. Neither of them had seemed to realize that they were still holding hands until Isane seems to have noticed and quickly let go of Ichigo's hand knocking him out of his daze. Both of their cheeks took on a slight tint of pink before Ichigo awkwardly said goodbye and walked out of the room leaving Isane there in the room. The thing that neither one of them had seemed to notice the entire time was that Captain Unohana was peeping at them through one of the windows with a smile on her face.

 _'Well Ichigo Kurosaki, my Lieutenant has a crush on you,'_ Captain Unohana thought before leaving to head to the Captain's meeting that was scheduled. As Ichigo left the room he saw his friends were standing there with Yoruichi waiting for him.

"Hey, Yoruichi, what's up?" Ichigo asked as he walked towards the group. Yoruichi turned to her student and smiled before she replied.

"Well, well, well," Yoruichi said with a smirk on her face. "You're looking well Ichigo," she said causing Ichigo to smirk.

"Yea I know, almost makes you wish you were a lot younger doesn't it," Ichigo said causing a tick mark to for on Yoruichi's forehead. She quickly got her emotions in check not giving Ichigo the satisfaction of seeing her angry.

"Are you free to go?" she asked changing the subject. Ichigo chuckled a bit before he replied.

"Yea, I'm free to go. Just let me say goodbye to Rukia and then we can leave," Ichigo said as he began walking off to the exit of the hospital but was stopped by Yoruichi's voice.

"Don't bother," she said causing him to stop and look at her. "She is meeting us at the senkaimon," Yoruichi said as she and the group walked towards Ichigo. Ichigo nodded his head before he spoke.

"Well then, let's go," he said as they walked out of the hospital and headed towards the senkaimon. After walking for about five minutes the group arrived at the senkaimon and saw Rukia, Renji and Jushiro were already there.

"About time you showed up strawberry," said Renji with a smirk on his face. Ichigo looked at him with a bored look on his face and spoke.

"Huh? Who are you again?" Ichigo asked while looking at Renji.

"Hey! What do you mean who am I?" Renji shouted angrily. "It's me Renji!"

"Oh, didn't you die or something?" Ichigo asked again causing Jushiro to chuckle while Renji's jaw hung open. Ichigo then looked at Jushiro and spoke. "It's good to see you again Jushiro," Ichigo said with a smile.

"Same here, Ichigo," Jushiro replied before he reached into his pocket and pulled out and small badge and handed it to Ichigo. "This is for you," he said he handed it to Ichigo.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked as he examines the badge.

"It is a substitute soul reaper badge," Jushiro said getting Ichigo's attention. "Over the centuries, there have been a few other instances where substitute soul reapers have been deemed useful. They too have been given this badge as proof of their status. You can use it to become a soul reaper whenever you wish. It makes getting out of your body a lot easier," Jushiro said. Ichigo didn't trust it and made a note to ask Kisuke about it when they get back but for now, he will take it.

"Thanks, it is an honor to accept this," Ichigo said. As he said that he could hear Alucard laughing his ass off in his head. Jushiro smiled happily at Ichigo before he spoke.

"Now if you would excuse me I have a Captain's meeting that I am late for," Jushiro said before flash-stepping away. Ichigo then turned towards Rukia and spoke.

" So, I heard you're staying here," Ichigo said. Rukia smiled and nodded. "Well, I guess I'll see you around Rukia," Ichigo said as he and his friends turned towards the senkaimon to leave.

"Yea, I guess so," Rukia said in a soft voice as she watched them walk through the senkaimon. "Thank you, Ichigo," she said as they disappeared.

 ***Captain's Meeting***

All of the remaining captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads stood in a horizontal line facing the head Captain. The atmosphere in the room was tense because the subject they were discussing was Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Are you sure it is safe to let someone as powerful as him go Head Captain?" asked the captain of Squad 10, Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Toshiro is a short boy, with turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair. He wore a standard sleeveless captain's haori with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like clip. The sash holds his Zanpakutō's sheath in place on his back and is tied to it at either end. The head Captain looked at the youngest Captain and spoke.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is not a threat to the Soul Society," The head Captain said surprising everyone there. It was odd for the head captain to trust someone so easily, but before anyone could question if he spoke again. "And even if he was a threat...I doubt there is anything we could do about it," the head Captain said causing every captain's eyes to widen. The senior captains couldn't believe what they were hearing. Yamamoto, the strongest soul reaper that ever existed just said they couldn't do anything to stop Ichigo.

"What do you mean by that old man Yama?" asked Shunsui in a serious voice instead of his usual jovial one.

"I highly doubt that Ichigo Kurosaki has any idea what on the matter, but when I saw his Zanpakuto's ability on Sokyoku Hill I realized something. When it comes to Ichigo Kurosaki, that is a matter that I am outranked on," the head captain said surprising everyone once more.

"So Ichigo is working for Central 46?" asked Jushiro. "I highly doubt that," he said as he answered his own question.

"No, not Central 46..." Yamamoto said before pausing to open his eyes for the first time all meeting and looked at the captains before he spoke again. "...Think higher than that," He said cryptically confusing everyone for a bit before all of their eyes widen and their jaws hung open.

"But that would mean..."

 ***CHAPTER END***

 **THATS ANOTHER CHAPTER.**

 **AS A HEADS UP I WILL BE DOING THE BOUNT ARC MAINLY TO SHOW ONE OF ICHIGO'S ABILITY. SO, LOOK FORWARD TO THAT NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hado #4: Byakurai.**

 **"Zanpakuto speaking"**

 **'Zanpakuto thinking'**

"Character talking"

 _'Character thinking'_

 _ **I'm BACK! HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER!**_

 _ **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW LETTING ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR HELLSING/HELLSING ULTIMATE.**

 **Chapter 14: Home!**

Similar like when they entered the Soul Society, Ichigo and his friends found themselves once again being chased by the Kōtotsu. Ichigo didn't quite understand what was going on. He had expected that since this was the official gate they would have a peaceful journey back, not one where they were running for their lives and screaming like a bunch of banshees.

"Yoruichi! What the hell!?" Ichigo yelled at the black cat in front of them as they ran from the Kōtotsu. "I thought that since this was the official gate why do we have to run for your lives just like the last time!?" he asked.

"We each need a hell butterfly to clear the gate safely," she said while looking back at Ichigo as she ran. "Only soul reapers can handle them. Relax we are almost to the exit," she said causing all of them to look at ahead as they ran to see an opening in the Dangai. Seeing that they were all almost to the end, the group picked up the pace and gave it everything they got in order to put some distance between them and the Kōtotsu. In ten seconds the entire group exited the Dangi and into the World of the Living. As they all exited the Dangai they all noticed something very odd or felt that something off. It wasn't until they all looked down and noticed that they were all about 50 feet in the air causing all of their eyes to widen in shock and fear. After looking at back up at each other and blinking a few time they all began to fall to the ground very quickly.

"AHHHHHH!" they all yelled out in fright as the ground approach them very quickly. As they were falling the entire group was suddenly covered in a large white cloth that wrapped around all of them and took on the shape of a ball. The next thing they all heard was a voice of Ichigo recognized as Tessai.

"Tessai home catch!" Tessai yelled as everyone felt the giant ball impacted something who they all assumed was Tessai. The next thing that happened was the cloth around everyone began to unwrap and the next thing they all knew they were sitting on some flying through the air.

"My, my, welcome back everyone," came an all too familiar voice causing everyone to look up and see Kisuke sitting at the front of whatever it was they were flying on.

"Kisuke, but how?" Ichigo asked as he took a more comfortable seat. Kisuke looked back at Ichigo before he spoke.

"It's good to see you again, young Ichigo," Kisuke said before turning and looking back ahead. "How did it go?" he asked in his serious voice. Ichigo sighed and looked down slightly before he replied.

"We failed...well I failed," Ichigo said while he clenched his fist in a ball. "We managed to save Rukia but Aizen got the Hōgyoku and it all because I got cocky," Ichigo said causing everyone except Kisuke to look at him in surprise. "I had him right in my grasp and I could have ended it, but I played around too much and Aizen got away," he said in an angry voice.

"No one blames you for that, Ichigo," Kisuke said as he turned to look at Ichigo. "You are still young so mistakes are expected to be made all you can do is learn from them," he said very sagely.

"Yeah I know," Ichigo said before he looked up at Kisuke. "And I hope you don't forget about your end of the deal," Ichigo said causing Kisuke to flip open his fan and hold it against his face before he spoke in his usual jovial tone.

"Oh, of course, of course, I will apologize to Ms. Kuchiki the next time I see her," he said while waving his hand at Ichigo. Uryu then stood up getting everyone's attention before he spoke.

"Mr. Urahara do you think you can drop me off around here?" he asked causing Kisuke to nod before the carpet that they were riding started to descend to the ground. When it was about five feet above the ground Uryu hopped off the carpet.

"See you later, Uryu. I'll be sure to give you a call if anything big comes up," Ichigo said as Uryu hopped off.

"What are you talking about?" Uryu asked causing Ichigo to raise an eyebrow. "Have you forgotten Ichigo? You are a Soul Reaper and I am a Quincy, the next time you are I meet we will be enemies," he said before he started to walk off. Ichigo just sighed and stared at him as he walked away.

"He's a stubborn guy," Orihime said with a smile.

"Yeah, that's for sure," Ichigo said.

"But that stubbornness is one of Uryu's best characteristics," she added causing Ichigo to look over at her.

"What? No way," Ichigo said while shaking his head.

"She's right," Chad added causing Ichigo to sigh. After flying forward for another minute they arrived at Orihime's stop. She hopped off and waved goodbye to the everyone.

"Bye guys!" she said in her usual happy voice. Everyone on the carpet waved back her before they flew off. After flying for another three minutes they arrived at Chad's stop. He got off and turned towards Ichigo and simply just nodded his head before walking off. The carpet began to rise in the air once before as Kisuke spoke to Ichigo.

"Shall I drop you off at your house Ichigo?" he asked causing Ichigo to turn and look at him before he replied.

"Yeah, that'll be great," he said before the carpet sped off. "by the way Kisuke, I'll stop by your shop tomorrow to talk to you about something," he said causing Kisuke and Yoruichi to look at him with curiosity.

"About what exactly?" Kisuke asked in his serious voice.

"I'll tell you about it tomorrow," Ichigo replied before he stood up. "This is my stop," he said before he jumped off of the carpet.

"Wait, Ichigo!" Kisuke yelled as Ichigo jumped. "That kid has way too much energy," he said as he saw Ichigo land safely on the ground.

"Home sweet home," Ichigo said as he stared at his house. He walked around to the side of the house and saw that his bedroom window was open, he then hopped up to the window and then into his room. When he got into his room he saw his body was already there laying on his bed. "Hmm, Kisuke must have brought it over," He said to himself as he took off his sunglasses and the substitute soul reaper badge and placed them on his desk before he entered his body. Upon entering his body he got up from the bed and did a few stretches and cracked his joints before he left his room and walked across the hall to check on his sisters. He peaked open Karin's room and saw her peacefully sleeping causing him to smile. He then walked towards Yuzu's room and opened to door slightly so he could peak in and see what she was doing. He saw her laying here hugging one of her stuffed animals with half of her body outside of the covers. Ichigo smile as walked into her room and pull the covers over her, he then gave her a kiss on the forehead before he turned to leave. As he was leaving he saw something move at the corner of his eye causing him to spin around quickly on instincts getting ready for an attack. Much to his surprise, he saw Kon running towards him with tears in his eyes. Ichigo sighed and grabbed the same stuffed lion by the mouth before he could wake up his sister and took him back to his room.

"Ichigo! your back!" Kon yelled as Ichigo threw him on the bed.

"Keep your voice down idiot," Ichigo said quietly. "Yes I'm back and now I am going to sleep," he said as he grabbed Kon and threw him against the closet before he plopped himself down on the bed and closed his eyes allowing himself to fall into deep sleep.

 ***Next Day***

The sound of Ichigo's alarm fills the air in his room causing him to sit straight up and look around his room trying to figure out where he was. After two minutes he finally cut off the alarm and continue to look around before he spoke to himself.

"Right, I came back home," he said as he sat on his bed staring at the wall in front of him.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!" Ichigo heard as he leaned forward to get up. Just as he leaned forward something or someone rather came flying through his open window and flew just past the back of Ichigo's head before crashing into the closet. Ichigo then looked over to see who was stupid enough to actually do that and saw his dad laying on the floor. "Wow, you certainly improved, Ichigo. I'm impressed you were able to dodge my welcome home kick," his dad said before jumping to his feet.

"Shut up," Ichigo said as he began to take his shirt off.

"What? Don't think you could avoid my crazy-" His dad was cut off by Ichigo planting his food right on his dad's face sending him crashing back to the closet.

"Too much noise this early in the morning!" Ichigo yelled as he walked up to his dad and grabbed him by the back of his collar and dragged him out of his room. "And next time use the door!" he yelled.

"Ichigo! Dad! Breakfast is ready!" Yuzu yelled from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Ichigo yelled back before walking back into his room to grabbed his towel to take a shower. After brushing his teeth and taking a shower Ichigo got dressed in his school uniform along with his sunglasses and went downstairs to eat breakfast. When he got down he saw his two sisters sitting at the table along with his dad sporting two bumps on his head. He walked past his two sisters and ruffled their hair causing Yuzu to pout while Karin tried to punch him. As he sat down Yuzu brought him his breakfast and h began to her.

'"Hey Ichigo, have you been working out?" Karin asked while looking at him. Upon hearing the question Ichigo got nervous and started to sweat slightly.

"Yeah I have," he said quickly. "What about you guys I know they piled on the homework this summer, have you finished it yet?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"Yeah, we got it done in no time at all and didn't have anything to do since you were on your trip," Yuzu said causing Ichigo to smile at her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you," Karin said getting his attention. "That Kanonji guy came by a few times while you were away. He said he made you a disciple or something," she said causing Ichigo to chuckle nervously.

"That's right," Yuzu added before taking a bite of his breakfast.

"I don't know what he is talking about," He said before drinking some orange juice. "By the way dad," Ichigo said getting his dad's attention. "Can you write me something to take to school that will allow me to wear my sunglasses?" Ichigo asked knowing very well that he couldn't wear his sunglasses in school and didn't want to answer any questions as to how his eyes changed colors. His dad looked at him seriously for a few minutes before he spoke in a serious voice.

"Yeah Ill write a medical note saying your eyes developed an oversensitivity to light," he said causing Ichigo to nod his head before he finished his food. After eating Ichigo went back into his room to grab his bag while looking for his bag he spotted the substitute soul reaper badge on his desk.

 _'I don't trust you yet. Kon will have to do for now,'_ he thought before he spotted his bag and grabbed it.

"Kon, where are you?" Ichigo asked as he looked around the room for Kon. Seeing that he was nowhere to be seen Ichigo open the closet to see if he was in there. Upon opening the closet Ichigo saw the stuffed lion sleeping in the place where Rukia used to sleep.

"Hey, wake up," Ichigo said as he grabbed the stuffed lion causing him to wake up.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Kon yelled at Ichigo. "And where is Rukia?" he asked.

"We'll take about that when I get back from school," Ichigo said before he pushed his hand into the lion's mouth and pulled out a small green pill. He placed the pill in his pocket and began walking out of the room only to stop when he reached the door. "Wait, if I do use Kon to exit my body how I get kon to leave my body when I ready to enter it again?" Ichigo asked himself before he growled and walked over to the desk and grabbed the badge before he left for school.

 ***At School***

Ichigo was currently walking through the halls of his school on his way to class with his bag hung over his shoulder and his sunglasses on. As he was walking through the halls he couldn't help but notice the attention he was getting. He didn't know if it was because of his sunglasses or because he got a bit muscular. Before he could think on it any more he was interrupted by a screaming voice running towards him.

"Iiiicccchhhiiiggooo!" Ichigo's friend Keigo yelled while running towards. Ichigo stuck out his arm clotheslining Keigo causing him to fall on the ground in pain.

"Oh hey, Keigo," Ichigo said in a bored tone as he walked past the downed Keigo towards his classroom.

"Morning Ichigo," said Mizuiro as he walking in class with Ichigo. "How's it going?" he asked as they walked in.

"Morning Mizuiro," Ichigo said with a smile and a nod. As Ichigo walked into class he saw not a lot of people had arrived as yet, he saw Orihime, Chad, and Tatsuki standing by his desk waiting for him. As Ichigo was making his way to his desk he gave a nod to Chad and saw that Orihime was waving at him.

"Good morning Ichigo!" Orihime said in her usual cheery voice. Ichigo placed his bag down on his desk before he smiled and replied to her.

"Morning Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki," he said as he sat down.

"Morning, what's up with the sunglasses?" Tatsuki asked with her arms folded as Keigo and Mizuiro joined them.

"Yeah what's up with that?" Keigo asked as he brought his face close to Ichigo's inspecting his glasses.

"It's a medical condition, my eyes become too sensitive to light," he lied hoping that they would buy it. Thankfully before anyone could question Ichigo about it anymore the bell rang signaling that it was time for class to begin.

"Good morning everyone," came a female voice causing everyone to look in the direction of where it was coming from in order to see who it was. When they looked over they all saw it was their homeroom teacher, Ms. Ochi. "Take a seat, everyone," she said as she stood in front of the class. Everyone in the class began to move around to find their own seat before they all sat down. "Alright, it seems like everyone is here. Now I want you all to get out your summer assignments, I hope you all remember to bring them in," she said while looking at the class. Ichigo zoned out from what his teacher was saying looked at the empty desk that was next to him, it was the desk where Rukia used to sit while she was here. He was knocked out of his thought by his teacher's voice. "Ichigo, Ichigo," she called out trying to get his attention.

"Uh, yes Ms. Ochi?" Ichigo said as he snapped out of his thought and looked at his teacher.

"Ichigo, I know wearing sunglasses are cool and all but you cannot wear them while in class," she said while looking at him with her hands on her hip.

"Oh right," he said before he got up from his seat and began walking towards her. "I got a doctor's note about that," he said as he dug into his pocket and pulled out the paper that his father had given to him. He handed her the note and waited for her to okay everything before he went back to his seat. After reading through the letter she folded it and planning to hand it into the school's nurse as well as a copy to the principle for school records.

"Okay, everything seems to be in order," she said to Ichigo with a smile causing him to turn and began walking back to his seat. As he was walking back to his seat, he and everyone else in the class could hear someone shouting from outside the school.

"Where are you hiding? Come on out here!" the voice shouted causing Ichigo to stop mid-stride with his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

 _'That better not be who I think it is,'_ Ichigo said as he turned and looked at Uryu only to see him looking back at Ichigo with an expression that said that voice was familiar.

"Ichigo Kurosaki you're up there and don't pretend you're not!" The voice yelled again causing Ichigo and everyone in the class to go to the window in order to see how it was, or in Ichigo's case, in order to confirm who he thought it was. When Ichigo got to the window he saw Renji standing there dressed like a hippie with a guitar strapped to his back.

"Ichigo do you know him?" Ms. Ochi said while looking at Ichigo. Ichigo sighed before he started to walk towards the door.

"Yeah, he's a ...relative," Ichigo said before he left the classroom. When Ichigo arrived outside he saw Renji was still screaming at the building causing him to sigh before he walked up to Renji and grabbed him by the back of his shirt and started dragging him over to the bushes.

"What hell are you doing, Ichigo!" Renji screamed as he was being dragged away.

"Would you stop screaming, this is a school you know," Ichigo said as he tossed Renji into the bushes before jumping into the bushes himself. "Now do you mind explaining to me what you are doing?" He asked while staring at Renji who was picking himself off the ground.

"It seems I've been put in charge of this Karakura Town," Renji said with his hand folded. "Mr. Urahara told me where you were and I came to see you that's the story," he said while pointing to himself. "And now I'm in charge," he added proudly. Ichigo looked at him for a few seconds before he started to chuckling.

"There is no way the Soul Society would send a lieutenant to look after a town..." Ichigo said with a smirk. "That could only mean one of two things, either something really big is happening here or...you got demoted," Ichigo said causing Renji to yell at him.

"I didn't get demoted!" he yelled at Ichigo.

"Sure, whatever you say," Ichigo said condescendingly. Just as Renji was about to yell back at Ichigo the badge that he was wearing starting to make a beeping sound before he started to float in the air. "What's going on?" Ichigo said while holding the badge.

"It's a hollow," Renji said seriously before looking over to the school's basketball ball court. Ichigo followed his gaze before he saw something drop from the sky and two seconds later a hollow appeared and began making its way towards the school.

"What are you waiting for got kill it!" Ichigo screamed as he turned to look at Renji. When he looked over he saw half of Renji's body was already out of his gigai while the other half seems to be stuck.

"I can't get out of the gigai, you're going to have to do it," he said while struggling to get out of his gigai. Ichigo growled before he took out his soul candy and popped it in his mouth causing him to eject from his body leaving Kon in his place. Ichigo then turned his attention to the hollow and saw it standing on the fence with his hand on the window causing him to growl before he flash-stepped himself above the hollow with his zanpakuto drawn. As Ichigo descended to the ground, he sliced the hollow right down the middle killing it. As he landed on the ground and he looked at the slowly disappearing body of the hollow Ichigo noticed something very strange about it. Two things were happening and only one of them was normal. Part of the hollows body was disappearing like how it normally did, but there was another part that turned into blue spirit energy and instead of it dissipating in the atmosphere, it was being absorbed into Ichigo's zanpakuto.

 _"Alucard, what's going_ on?' Ichigo asked in his head as he stared at the spirit energy being absorbed.

 **"Rest assured master this all normal,"** Alucard said in Ichigo's head. **"Remember I told you that every enemy you kill their spirit energy will be absorbed into you in order for you to use a special technique in your bankai?"** Alucard asked causing Ichigo to think for a moment before he remembers.

 _'Oh yeah, now I remember,'_ he said before he sheathed his sword and began walking back towards Renji. ' _So that's it?'_ he asked.

 **Yeah, that's it,"** Alucard replied. Ichigo then jumped back into the bush and saw Renji standing there outside his body while Kon was standing there in Ichigo's body. Before Kon could react Ichigo pressed the soul reaper badge against his body forcing the pill out before he entered his body. He then turned to Renji and spoke.

"Don't leave your body lying around like that hurry up and put it on," he said while looking at the gigai on the floor.

"I don't want to go back in I just go out," he said causing Ichigo to sigh.

"Now listen up, I don't want you coming around my school like that, you got that,' Ichigo said while pointing at Renji.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Renji said causing Ichigo to nod before he returned to class. The rest of the day was uneventful and was pretty normal for the most part. Ichigo had sensed random hollows appearing in the town but they were eventually purified by Renji. After school, he made his way Urahara's shop so he could talk to him and he was hoping Renji wasn't there. When he arrived he saw Jinta and Ururu outside playing with a soccer ball, he walked up to them and spoke.

"Hey, is Kisuke in?" Ichigo asked while looking down at the two. They looked up at him before Jinta answered him.

"Yeah he's inside," Jinta said while pointing to the door causing Ichigo nodded before he entered the shop. When he walked inside he saw Kisuke sitting on the floor with Yoruichi next to him.

"Oh, young Ichigo," Kisuke said in his usual jovial manner. "What can I do for you my young apprentice," Kisuke asked while holding his fan in front of his face.

"I was hoping we could talk..." Ichigo replied before he took out his substitute soul reaper badge and waved it around a bit before he laced it in his bag and placed the bag on one of the shelves. "about some stuff," he added while looking at Kisuke.

"Oh I've trained you so well," Kisuke said as he wiped a fake tear away from his eye. "Step into my office," Kisuke said as he stood up and opened the door to his basement.

"That's your office?" Ichigo asked in a deadpan tone before sliding down the ladder. When the three of them arrived in Urahara's basement/training ground Ichigo looked at them before he spoke. "What can you tell me about that badge because I don't trust it," Ichigo said while looking at the two of them.

"Why don't you trust it?" Yoruichi asked while still in her cat form.

"Because Kisuke said the Soul Society doesn't do anything without a purpose," Ichigo said as he leaned against one of the giant rocks. "And I don't buy they are going to make me a substitute soul reaper after what we did to them," Ichigo said not believing that they just let them go just like that.

"You're right to be suspicious, but they really did let all out go after what you guys did," Kisuke said surprising Ichigo.

"So you mean that after we invaded their home base and make them look like complete fools they're just going to let us go?" Ichigo asked in a suspicious tone.

"That's right," Kisuke said with a grin. "However, that badge of yours allow the Soul Society to constantly track and control the Reiatsu of whoever is in possession of a combat pass," Kisuke said surprising Ichigo.

"So I was right," Ichigo said with an angry look on your face.

"No you're not right," Kisuke said getting his attention. "You can't expect them to trust you just like that. This is a way for them to see if you're an enemy or an ally," he said causing Ichigo to nod understanding their reasoning.

"Can't you do something about the Reiatsu controlling thing?" Ichigo asked not really liking the idea of being controlled.

"I'll do some research into it and see what I can do," Kisuke said causing Ichigo to smile and nod before he began walking to the ladder. As he was walking to the ladder he quickly swept up Yoruichi before she could escape and started petting her.

"Who's a good kitty," Ichigo said while scratching behind her ears causing her purr while Kisuke started laughing behind the duo. Ichigo then placed Yoruichi down before racing up the ladder before she could scratch him for taking advantage or her weakness like that. He grabbed his bag and raced out of the while hearing a cat screeching behind him.

After walking for about ten minutes Ichigo finally arrived home. As he walked into the house he was forced to dodge one of his dad's attacks before he could successfully enter the house. After dinner and a long explanation to Kon as to why he didn't bring Rukia back, Ichigo was finally ready to get some sleep.

 **12:00 AM**

At midnight Ichigo was sound asleep in his bed while Kon was sound asleep in the closet. Usually, while Ichigo slept he would go into his inner world and train with Alucard, but his zanpakuto spirit allowed him a few days to rest in order to rest since he returned to the world of the living before they began to start training again. The one odd thing that was in Ichigo's room this night was none other than Renji.

"Hey, Ichigo," Renji said standing on Ichigo's bed trying to wake him up. "Hey, wake up," he said once again trying to wake Ichigo up. Ichigo began to stir and slightly open his eyes after Renji spoke the second time. It took a few seconds before Ichigo finally woke up and saw Renji standing over him causing him to sit up quickly and try to put some distance between the two of them.

"What are you doing here!" Ichigo shouted in a whisper.

"It's about time you woke up, you shouldn't let your guard down," Renji said before he jumped off the bed.

"Shut up!" Ichigo said while rubbing his eyes. "What the hell are you doing here at this hour anyway?" he asked as he checked the clock in his room.

"I got a job that needs to be done and you're going to come with me," he said causing Ichigo's head to snap over and look at him.

"Huh? I don't see why I need to go," Ichigo said before he started to smirk. "That is unless you're like Rukia and can't handle things yourself," he added in a condescending tone.

"Oh shut up," Renji replied as he leaned against the closet before his face took on a serious look. "I got a strange message on my soul pager. I mean the spiritual pressure isn't all that strong but you can feel that can't you?" Renji asked causing Ichigo to begin and try to sense what Renji was talking about before he shot of bed with his eyes widen.

"Orihime!" Ichigo said in surprise before he grabbed his combat pass and pressed it against his chest ejecting his soul from his body.

"Yeah, Whatever the source is it must be close to her," Renji said causing Ichigo to growl.

"You should have said so earlier!" Ichigo said before he jumped up on the bed getting ready to jump out the window. "Come on what are you waiting for!" Ichigo said to Renji to follow him as they both flash-stepped out the window. As they were running on the rooftops getting closer to Orihime's house, both Renji and Ichigo to see something in front of her house.

"There it is!" Renji said as he and Ichigo looked at two giant gates with two skeleton arms coming out of it. "What the hell is that?" Renji asked while staring up at the gates. Suddenly the gates began to open before it started to suck in the air and everything around it.

"Ichigo!" someone called out from behind Ichigo and Renji causing the two of them to look behind them and see Uryu and Chad running towards them.

"Uryu! Chad!" Ichigo said as he turned and look at the two of them before snapping his attention back to the gate after he heard Orihime scream. Everyone looked up and saw Orihime being sucked into the gate causing all of their eyes to widen. Ichigo immediately pulled out his zanpakuto and swipe at the gate before they closed but as he swiped his sword the gates vanished with Orihime entirely leaving behind not even a trace of spirit energy.

"ORIHIME!" Ichigo yelled out as he realized that his childhood friend was just kidnapped.

 ****CHAPTER END****

 **HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT!**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hado #4: Byakurai.**

 **"Zanpakuto speaking"**

 **'Zanpakuto thinking'**

"Character talking"

 _'Character thinking'_

 _ **I'm BACK! HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER!**_

 _ **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW LETTING ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR HELLSING/HELLSING ULTIMATE.**

 **Chapter 15: A New Threat Arises!**

After Orihime disappeared through the strange gate Ichigo, Renji, Uryu, and Chad sent the entire night looking for her, but sadly the usually cheerful and bubbly girl was nowhere to be found. The four of them were currently sitting behind Ichigo's high school going over what they learned so far about all this.

"Damn, I still can't believe we searched all night and still couldn't find a trace of her," Ichigo said in a frustrated voice.

"Yeah, I don't sense her spiritual pressure at all anymore," Chad said from his position to Ichigo's right.

"If only we knew what that strange gate was," Uryu said as he placed his index finger to his chin and began to think.

"To me, it looked like the gate straight into the underworld," Renji said in a grim tone causing Chad and Uryu to look up at him in shock.

"Is there such a thing?" Uryu asked with a voice laced in curiosity.

"You've never heard of it?" Renji asked in a surprised voice. To him, the knowledge of the gates of hell was common knowledge among soul reapers so he was surprised when he heard that someone hadn't heard of it.

"Of course he hasn't heard of it dumbass," Ichigo said causing everyone to look at him. "You're forgetting that you are in the world of the living and he is a Quincy," he added in a deadpan tone.

"Oh right," Renji said with a nervous chuckle causing everyone to sweatdrop. "So, wait does that mean you've heard of it?" Renji asked in a serious voice while looking at Ichigo with a curious look on his face causing Uryu and Chad to look at Ichigo as well.

"I have," he said surprising them. "I've seen it once before in fact," he said causing their eyes to widen. "But that wasn't it," Ichigo added causing Renji to nod his head.

"That's right, there is no way Hell would make off with a living human being," he said causing Uryu to contemplate this new information trying to think up a plan for how they should proceed.

"I sure hope you're right," Ichigo said to Renji. The four of them then fell into silence, all wondering where Orihime could be.

"The thing that worries me is what happens to the girls earlier," Chad said causing the three of them to remember what happened when they first arrive at school this morning. When they arrived they had asked the girl in their homeroom class if they had seen Orihime this morning and the bizarre thing that happened was the fact that none of the girls who Orihime was friends with, including Tatsuki, didn't even know who Orihime was. "It appears as though their memory of her has been completely erased," Chad said causing everyone to nod their heads in agreement slowly.

"The same thing happened to everyone when Rukia disappeared," Uryu said causing Ichigo to nod his head remembering what occurred.

"If anything this proves that Orihime's disappearance was no accident. Someone went through all the trouble of wiping the memories of all these kids because they knew someone would come looking for her," Ichigo said with narrowed eyes.

 **"We shall make know the what fear looks like, smells like, and taste like,"** Alucard said in a chilling voice inside Ichigo's inner world causing Ichigo to mentally nod.

"Alright, I think we should go back to Orihime's apartment and take another look," Uryu said causing everyone to nod their head and stood up.

"Right let's go," Ichigo said before the four them began walking towards Orihime's apartment. After leaving school early, the group began walking towards Orihime's apartment. They walked for about five minutes before they arrived at her apartment where the kidnapping took place. When they got to the door, Ichigo decided to play it safe and ring the doorbell just in case someone new had moved into the apartment in order to make it look like Orihime never existed. There was no response to the ringing of the door causing Uryu to try and turn the doorknob to see if it was unlocked, but sadly it was locked and they didn't have a key.

"Guess it's locked," Ichigo observed.

"I'll take care of it," Chad said from behind them while cracking his knuckles.

"You can't break it down Chad," Ichigo said with a sweatdrop on his head.

"There is no need to break down the door, I can handle this," Uryu said as he took out his pocket sewing kit in a dramatic faction before he took out a sewing needle and stepped towards the door causing Ichigo to step aside. Uryu bent the tip of the needle into a right angle before he stuck it into the keyhole of the doorknob and began to move it around trying to pick the lock.

"Hey, I think picking a lock is illegal," Chad said in a cautious tone.

"Oh, and breaking down the door isn't?" Ichigo asked rhetorically before he turned to Uryu and spoke. "You know, you seem to have a knack for sneaky jobs like this, Uryu," Ichigo said in a teasing voice.

"I don't think I like what you are insinuating, Ichigo," Uryu replied as a tick mark formed on his forehead. As he said that the four of them heard a click signaling that the lock had been picked causing Uryu to turn the know and push open the door slowly. The group then entered Orihime's apartment and began looking around. Renji and Ichigo took to the kitchen while Chad and Uryu went into the living room to search for clues. Upon entering the kitchen Renji immediately began to raid the fridge for food causing Ichigo to sweatdrop at his behavior.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo asked Renji who was stuffing his face with Orihime's food.

"I hardly had anything to eat today," Renji replied before he drank some milk right out of the carton. "I'm staring alright," he added. Ichigo was about to respond to the red-haired idiot but before he could Uryu called them into the living room.

"Hey, come take a look at this!" Uryu yelled from the living room causing Ichigo and Renji to hurry over there. When they got there they saw two cups with tea on the coffee table. "Orihime had company, there are two cups of tea out," Uryu added.

"So whoever this is made her feel comfortable enough to let them in or she either knew who it was," Ichigo noted causing everyone to nod their heads in agreement.

"Just who the hell could it have been," Asked Chad as him and everyone else stared at the two cups on the table. Then suddenly the sound of a cellphone ringing filled the air causing everyone to look at Renji.

"You have a cellphone?" Ichigo asked in a surprised tone.

"It's my soul pager," Renji said as he pulled a little flip phone out of his shihakusho.

"Is it a hollow?" Ichigo asked as he stood up.

"No, it looks like someone is calling me," Renji replied before he opened the phone and placed it up to his ears. "Renji here," he said as he answered the phone.

"Hello! Can you hear me okay?" came the voice sounding like a little girl through the phone. Much to Renji's dismay everyone immediately got closer to Renji and placed their ears closer to the phone so they could hear too. "I got your friend! She's here with me right now," the voice said in a playful tone. Upon hearing what the girl said Ichigo narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"A little girl," Chad noted from the sound of the person's voice. Ichigo then took the phone away from Renji and spoke in an emotionless tone.

"Alright, who is this?" he asked as he held the phone up to his ears.

"Hmm, that question is no fun!" the girl said in a playful tone causing Ichigo to get angry. "I don't think I will tell you that," she added causing Ichigo to growl.

"Why did you kidnap Orihime?" Ichigo asked in an angry voice causing the little girl to giggle on the other side. "Tell me why!" Ichigo yelled.

"Calm down Ichigo," Uryu whispered causing Ichigo to take a deep breath and calm himself down.

"You really shouldn't break into people houses when they're not home you know," the little girl said causing their eyes to widen. "maybe I should call the police," she teased.

"She's watching us," Renji said causing him, Chad and Uryu to run towards the window in order to try and find the person who was watching them. "There is no one around," he noted before he turned back to Ichigo.

"Do you want to see your friend?" the little girl asked in a playful tone.

"Of course we want to see her, tell us where she is!" Ichigo said into the phone.

"Okay, let's play a game," the girl said.

"What game?" Ichigo asked in a frustrated voice.

"You'll see," she said in a teasing voice. "And if you boys win I just might return your friend to you," she added causing Ichigo to growl once more. "All you have to do is get to park down the street in three minutes. If you even one second late there is no telling what might happen to your friend, talk to you later," she said before she hung up causing their eyes to widen.

"Within three minutes?" Uryu asked in a disbelieving voice.

"What do we do?" Chad asked while looking at Ichigo.

"For now we go along with their games," he said before the four of them sprinted out of the apartment and began making their way towards the park. As they were running to the park Ichigo turned to Renji and spoke. "Renji, it was your pager she called, do you have any idea who this person is?" Ichigo asked as they ran towards the park.

"I have no idea," Renji replied between breaths. "It is a standard issued soul pager. Anyone could have gotten that number," he said causing Ichigo to narrow his eye slightly.

"One minute left we better hurry," Chad said from behind Ichigo causing them to pick up the pace. After running for about twenty more seconds the group arrived at the park only to see that it was empty.

"We made it here in time, but I don't see anyone around," Uryu noted as he looked around.

"Yeah, neither do I," Chad added. Everyone kept their guard up as they looked around trying to find the person who was holding Orihime while at the same time preparing to defend themselves in case of an attack. Then suddenly the sound of a telephone ringing filled the air just like back in the apartment. Everyone looked to Reji to see if it was him but he shook his head saying no. Everyone then looked towards the payphone in the park and realized that the ringing was coming from there and immediately rushed over to answer it.

"Hello," Ichigo said as he answered the phone.

"Congratulations, you passed the first test," the little girl said in a cheerful voice.

"What do you mean the first test?" Ichigo asked in a confused voice.

"Are you ready for the next one?" the girl asked ignoring Ichigo's question.

"What?" Ichigo said in surprised. "We did what you said and got here on time, now give us Orihime," Ichigo said in a frustrated voice getting tired of the games that this person was playing.

"Aww that wouldn't be any good, silly," the girl said with a chuckle. "The game can't be any good if it's over so quickly," she said causing Ichigo to growl.

"Fucking brat," Ichigo said into the phone.

"next I want you to go to the supermarket," the girl said. "The one next to the big shopping mall. I'll give you three minutes to get to the phone there, okay," she said causing Ichigo's eyes to widen before he replied back.

"That's miles away, we will never get there in time," he said to the girl through the phone.

"You better...or something bad will happen to your friend," the little girl said causing Ichigo to narrow his eyes before he spoke to the girl in a chilling tone.

"You're playing a dangerous game, brat," Ichigo replied in a cold tone causing his friends to take a step back. "And you're starting to piss me off. So, for your sake you better hope a single strand of hair isn't out of place on Orihime's head...or else," he said in a tone that sent chills down everyone's spine before he hung up the phone on the girl and turned to his friends.

"What di they say?" Chad asked.

"They want us to get to the supermarket near the shopping mall in 3 minutes," he said before he took off running in that direction before anyone of them could reply. Not wanting to be late his first took off after him and began running to the supermarket. Just as they were about to reach the supermarket they heard the sound of a telephone ringing once again.

"We are going to make it," Renji said as the four of them began pushing themselves to the max. Just as they near the phone however one of the supermarket employees picked it up and answered it causing Chad to run even fast and chase the poor man away from the phone.

"Give me that phone!" Chad said as he ran towards the man causing him to drop the phone in fear of getting pummeled by our resident giant.

"Yeah, hello!" Ichigo said as he picked up the phone.

"Aww too bad, you failed the test this time," the little girl said in a disappointed tone.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked between breaths. "We got here within three minutes just like you asked," he said raising his voice slightly.

"Someone else answered the phone. So, you lose," the person said causing Ichigo to growl and tighten the grip on the phone.

"You never said we had to answer the phone first!" Ichigo yelled into the phone.

"Must have forgotten, too bad guess your friend is going to die after all," the girl said before she hung up the phone.

"Hey! Wait!" Ichigo shouted trying to stop her but he was too late. ichigo then slammed the pay phone back onto the booth before he turned to his friends with a murderous look in his eyes. "Now, I'm pissed off," Ichigo said while looking at his friends. Before any of them could reply to Ichigo the payphone began to ring once more causing Ichigo's head to snap back around at it before he picked it up and spoke.

"Haha, fooled you!" the voice of the little girl teased causing Ichigo to growl.

 **"Keep calm master,"** came the voice of Alucard from inside Ichigo's inner world. **"Do not let trash get you this worked up. You are better than this,"** Alucard said causing Ichigo to take a few deep breaths and calm himself down.

 _'Thanks, Alucard,'_ Ichigo replied in his head.

"Are you ready for the third test?" the girl asked.

"We won't be doing anymore test until we know Orihime is safe," Ichigo said in a calm voice causing his friends to nod their heads in approval.

"I will only let you hear her voice if you pass the third test," the little girl said with a giggle causing Ichigo to sigh before he replied.

"Fin, what do we have to do?" he asked as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"Simple, all you have to do is get to the Urahara Shop in 3 minutes," she said causing Ichigo's eyes to widen before he hung up the phone and spoke to his friend.

"Kisuke's shop lets go!" he said before the four of them took off running towards Kisuke's shop at full speed. After running for about 2 minutes the group finally had Kisuke's shop in view. They could see Jinta and Ururu outside the shop sweeping.

"What the! Are you guys crazy!?" Jinta yelled as the group ran up to him.

"Where is your phone?" Ichigo asked while breathing heavily from running all the way there.

"Yeah, it is a life or death situation!" Renji added from behind Ichigo.

"Well, look who is here," Tessai said from in front of the shop getting everyone's attention. When Ichigo and his friends looked up they saw him standing there with Kisuke.

"Welcome Ichigo and friends, What can I do for all of you?" Kisuke said with his fan in front of his face. "by the way the phone is inside if you need to use it," he added. Just as he said that the phone began to ring causing everyone to rush past him in a hurry.

"Thanks, Kisuke!" Ichigo said as he ran by nearly knocking Kisuke over. The group of friends entered the shop and followed the sound of the ringing in order to find the phone. When the found it Ichigo picked it up and spoke.

"Yeah...hello," Ichigo said between breaths.

"Oh you made it in time!" the little girl said.

"How did you get this number? And where are you calling from?" Ichigo asked as he sat down in front of the phone.

"Can't we trace the call?" Chad asked while Ichigo was listening to the little girl babble on about her game.

"No I think only the police can dot hat," Uryu replied to Chad.

"I can record the call if you like," came the cool voice of Kisuke getting all of their attention. Ichigo nodded his head signaling him to do it. Kisuke then reached out in front of Ichigo and pull open the drawer of the stand that the phone was on and revealed it to be a tape recorder in there. he then pushed two buttons and began recording the call.

"I'll tell you what, try going back to your friend's apartment at 8 you might find her there," the little girl said causing their eyes to widen.

"Why can't you give her back now!?" Ichigo said as he stood up. "At least let us hear her voice,' Ichigo said really wanting to know if his childhood friend was safe.

"My, my you are an impatient boy. Maybe you will hear it tonight. Bye!" the little girl said before he hung up causing Ichigo to growl and hang up the phone.

"Orihime's apartment tonight at 8," Ichigo said to his friend before he walked out of the room and into Kisuke's sitting room. Everyone then followed Ichigo into the sitting room. Kisuke brought the recorder to play back the recorded call. Just as he was about to play it back Yoruichi entered the room in her cat form.

"What's going on here?" she asked as she entered the room. "Are you having a party?" she asked seeing the number of people that were there.

"No, Orihime has been kidnapped," Ichigo said causing her eyes to widen in her cat form.

"Kidnapped? Are you certain?" she asked as she walked over to the group. Ichigo nodded his head and looked to Kisuke to play the recording. Kisuke then pushed the play button and replayed the call between Ichigo and kidnapper. Everyone sat there and listened to the recording to try and figure out something about the kidnapper but sadly they couldn't get much from the phone call.

"Well, it does sound like a kidnapping doesn't it," Kisuke said.

"And the fact that they knew the number to this place means that we are not dealing with any ordinary person," Yoruichi added causing everyone to nod their heads.

"Can you try and find out anything from that call?" Ichigo asked while looking at Kisuke.

"I don't know," Kisuke replied as he folds his fan and placed it against his chin before he spoke again. "I will try, but don't expect much," he said causing Ichigo to smile at him slightly.

"Thanks," he said before he got up and began to leave.

"Where are you going, Ichigo?" Uyru asked as he saw Ichigo was heading for the door.

"Well, we got until 8 so I am going to drop my body home and I'll meet you guys at Orihime's place tonight," Ichigo said causing his friends to nod their heads before they stood up preparing to leave as well. "I am going to teach these fools just what happens to people who mess with my friends. They will be leaving here tonight with quite a few bullets holes in their bodies," Ichigo said in a chilling tone as he left causing Kisuke to become nervous slightly not that anyone notices this.

Ichigo made his way home while Uryu and Chad do the same thing. He walked for about ten minutes before he arrived in front of his house. When he got inside there was no one at home. It was still early, so Karin and Yuzu were still in school and his dad was still at work. Ichigo then walked upstairs to his room, he wanted to get some rest before tonight. As he entered the room he noticed Kon laying on his acting like a stuffed animal.

"It's just me, Kon," Ichigo said causing the little stuffed animal to sit up and let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god," Kon replied with a sigh. "I thought it was that evil little sister of yours," he said causing Ichigo to kick him off the bed.

"Don't call my little sister evil," Ichigo replied before he looked to the clock and saw that it was 2 o'clock. "6 hours to spare," he said with a sigh before he grabbed some clothes from the dresser along with his towel before making his way to the bathroom to wash off all of the sweat from all the running they did. After showering Ichigo came back in the room with his clothes already changed and his sunglasses on. Ichigo then laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

 _'Nothing I can do now but wait,'_ He thought to himself.

 **"How about a spar in the meantime, master?"** Alucard asked inside of Ichigo's head.

 _'That sounds like a good idea,'_ Ichigo replied through his thoughts before he closed his eyes and pulled himself into his inner world. When he arrived in there he already had his Shikai out and saw Alucard had two exact pistols like his in both hands. The two of them stared at each other for about ten seconds before both of them disappeared from view and from that point on Ichigo's inner world was filled with the sounds gunshots after gunshots.

 ***6 Hours Later***

A heavily breathing Ichigo stood in front of Alucard with both pistols pointing at the zanpakuto spirit while Alucard stood there without a scratch pointing his two pistols at Ichigo.

 **"I think it is time for you to go, master,"** Alucard said as he lowered his pistols causing to dissipate into black and red spirit particles.

"Has it been 5 hours already?" Ichigo asked and put his guns down.

 **"Yes, it has,"** Alucard replied.

"I'll see later then Alucard," Ichigo said while waving at his zanpakuto spirit before he closed his eyes and appeared back in the real world. Ichigo then got up from his bed and grabbed the substitute soul reaper badge from his nightstand before he pressed it against his chest and separated from his body. he then picked up his body from the ground and laid it on his bed before he opened his window and flash stepped out. While flash stepping to Orihime's apartment Ichigo could sense that Renji was already there and Uryu and Chad were making their way there now. It took him about three minutes to get there. Ichigo arrived in front of the gate to Orihime's apartment to see Renji standing there looking up at the building. As he arrived Chad and Uryu and came running in as well. They all stood there with a serious look on their face staring at the building.

"Any signs of life inside?" Uryu asked from next to Ichigo.

"No, nothing yet," Renji replied. Just as he said that a bright yellow right began to shine through Orihime's apartment window getting all of their attention.

"What the hell is that?" Ichigo asked as he stared up at the light. "That's Orihime's window!" he said before he took off running in the direction of the apartment causing everyone to follow after him. When they got to the door Ichigo tried to turn the knob but much to their dismay it was locked. "Damn, it's still locked," Ichigo said as he jiggled the knob.

"Do you want me to pick the lock again?" Uryu asked as he took out a needle.

"No we don't have time for that now," Ichigo said before he turned to Chad. "Come on Chad, break down the door!" he said to Chad.

"Right," Chad replied before he was getting ready to stand in front of Ichigo and break the door down. Before he could the light that was coming from Orihime's apartment stopped and the knob of the door began to turn, causing everyone to put up their guard. Ichigo places his hand on his zanpakuto getting ready to defend himself. The door slowly opened to reveal Orihime looking at the group with a confused look on her face.

"What's going on guys?" she asked while staring at the group.

"Orihime?" Ichigo asked while looking at her.

"Did she bring you back like she said she would?" Chad asked while looking at their now safe friend.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about," Orihime replied.

"You're not hurt are you?" Ichigo asked while looking at her for any signs of injuries.

"Hurt? Hurt from what?" she asked with a confused look on her face causing Ichigo to narrow his eyes.

"Orihime, you were kidnapped last night," Uryu said.

"It seems they erased her memory too," Renji noted as he leaned against the wall.

"Those people who kidnapped her are still out there. So, to be safe we are going to stick around," Ichigo said to his friends causing them to nod their head in agreement. They all then went into Orihime's apartment and just sat there waiting for something to happen. They sat there for about fifteen minutes around Orihime's coffee table waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. Just when they thought nothing was going to happen for the rest of the night Uryu spoke getting all of their attention.

"Something's coming," he said as he looked out the window. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and looked out the window as well. Whatever it was wasn't natural the spirit energy it was giving off was similar to that of the energy the gate that took Orihime gave off. Suddenly all the lights in the house went off and the entire apartment began to shake from heavy winds.

"Everyone stay away from the windows!" Uryu yelled as got up to his feet.

"The door won't open!" Renji shouted as he tried to open the door.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Uryu yelled causing everyone to look over at him. When they looked in his direction they saw him looking at Chad who was currently being held hostage by Orihime.

"Orihime what are you doing!? Let him go!" Ichigo yelled as he unsheathed his zanpakuto.

"What do you think?" she asked as she looked at them with a crazed look on her face. "I'm killing him," she said in a chilling tone as she began to squeeze harder around Chad's next making it difficult for him to breathe.

"I...cant...breathe," Chad said in a horsed voice. Renji and Ichigo were about to attack but Uryu stopped them.

"Stop, you can't use your zanpakutos," Uryu said stopping them. "That is still Orihime's body they are possessing!" he said causing them to grit their teeth at the fact that their hands were tied. It was then Ichigo got an idea.

"Then I guess I will have to use something else," Ichigo said with a smirk as Orihime let Chad go causing him to fall over on all fours and gasp for air. Just as Ichigo was about to launch his attack Orihime began to transform into a man causing him to pause for a bit and stare at the man.

"So nice to finally meet you," Ichigo said confusing everyone in the room. "Allow me to greet you properly," he said before he pointed his index finger at the man and spoke with a smirk.

 **"** **Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō (Six Rods Prison of Light)!"** He said causing six beams of light to fire out of his finger and slam into the man's midsection binding him in place.

"What the hell!" the man yelled as he tried to break free.

"Don't bother, you won't be able to move any part of your body while trapped under that kido," Ichigo said with a smirk before he looked to Renji and Uryu and spoke. "Get Chad away from him and the window," he said causing to run over and help Chad up and away from the kidnapper. "Now," Ichigo said as he looked back at the strange man. "Just who are you and where the hell is Orihime," Ichigo said as he slit his thumb and dropped a few drops of blood on the flat side of his zanpakuto.

"I am Kurōdo," the man said with a cocky smirk. "but I am not alone, there is someone else," he said. As he said that a black portal opened on the ceiling and a man wearing a fur coat and a zippered mask, descended down.

 **"Feast on their fear, Alucard!"** Ichigo causing a small tower of spirit energy to appear and disappear quickly leaving Ichigo standing there holding his two pistols in his had with his new attire as he looked at the captured man and the new arrival with a cold look in his eyes.

"I am sorry to say this," Ichigo said while looking at the man who just descended from the ceiling. "But you only came here to die," he said in a cold tone as he pointed the Jackal at the man and blood lust filled the room causing everyone to sweat slightly.

 ***BANG!***

 ****CHAPTER END****

 **HEHEHEHE CLIFF HANGER! I KNOW I AM EVIL!**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hado #4: Byakurai.**

 **"Zanpakuto speaking"**

 **'Zanpakuto thinking'**

"Character talking"

 _'Character thinking'_

 _ **I'm BACK! HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER!**_

 _ **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW LETTING ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR HELLSING/HELLSING ULTIMATE.**

 ***** ** _Previously*_**

 _ **"Feast on their fear, Alucard!"** Ichigo causing a small tower of spirit energy to appear and disappear quickly leaving Ichigo standing there holding his two pistols in his had with his new attire as he looked at the captured man and the new arrival with a cold look in his eyes._

 _"I am sorry to say this," Ichigo said while looking at the man who just descended from the ceiling. "But you only came here to die," he said in a cold tone as he pointed the Jackal at the man and blood lust filled the room causing everyone to sweat slightly._

 ** _*BANG!*_**

 **Chapter 16: Game Over!**

Ichigo fired a shot of condensed spirit energy at the masked man as his feet touched the ground. A small bullet of black and red spirit energy traveled towards the man at an alarming rate but the man didn't so much as flinch. Instead, he raised his hand and a small portal opened up in front of him swallowing the bullet. Ichigo sensing danger behind him immediately turned around and cursed under his breath at what he saw. Behind him was a similar portal to the one that swallowed his shot.

"Well shit," Ichigo said getting a good picture of what is about to happen. As he said that the black and red bullet he fired a few seconds ago came flying out of the portal and slammed right into Ichigo's head and piercing through causing everyone including the kidnappers' eyes to widen in shock. Standing then in front of them was Ichigo with a hole in the middle of his head. They all looked on with eyes the size of dinner plates as Ichigo slowly turned his head and looked at the kidnappers with a smile on his face as the hole slowly began to close up with some kind of red and black substance. Two seconds later Ichigo stood there perfectly fine without even a wound to show for the wound he just sustained.

"Just what the hell are you?" Kurōdo said with a hint of fear in his voice. Ichigo looked at them with cold eyes through his sunglasses before he replied in a chilling tone.

"Your death," Ichigo said before he pointed both the Jackle and the Casull at both of them causing them to panic slightly.

"Noba, I think it's time we go!" Kurōdo with a lot of fear in his voice to the masked man now named Noba.

"I agree," Noba replied coolly as a giant portal opened up underneath the two of them causing them to sink into it even with Kurōdo still bounded by Ichigo's kido. Ichigo, however, wasn't about to let them leave here without a scratch.

 **"Homing** **Shot!"** Ichigo said as he pulled both simultaneously causing two black and red bullets of spirit energy to exit the gun and make their way to their designated targets. Noba and Kurōdo saw the shots and smile before they spoke.

"Too slow," Kurōdo mocked as his and Noba's head disappeared into the portal. As they disappeared into the portal the giant red portal on the ground in Orihime's apartment began to shrink and just when Ichigo's friends began to think that all hope was lost they all saw the two bullets that Ichigo fired change direction and took a dive into the portal before it could disappear following their targets to where ever they go.

"Are you guys alright?" Ichigo said with a sigh as he looked at his friends.

"Yeah, we're fine," Uryu replied as he helped Chad up. Renji walked up and stood next to Ichigo before he spoke.

"It seems they came here trying to kidnap one of us," he said causing everyone to narrow their eyes.

"Yeah, and it also seems they can transform into us as well," Uryu said.

"Okay, from now one we all stay together," Ichigo said as he adjusted his sunglasses. "There was something oddly familiar about those two, however," he said causing everyone to look at him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" Chad asked in a slightly pained voice still feeling the effects of Kurōdo headlock.

"Their spiritual energy, even though it is strange I can't help but feel as though I felt it somewhere before," Ichigo said as he began to think.

"I couldn't sense any spiritual energy coming from them," Chad noted causing Ichigo to look at him with a confused looked.

"Really?" Ichigo asked causing him to nod his head. Ichigo then turned and looked at Renji to see if he sensed anything only to see Renji shake his head saying no. "Well that is odd," Ichigo said as he walked up to one of the window to see what is going outside.

"It could possibly mean that you have a higher sensitivity to sensing spirit energy," Uryu hypothesizes causing Ichigo to nod his head and made a mental note to ask Alucard about it later.

"Maybe," Ichigo said as he looked out the window. "It seems as though all the heavy winds stopped," Ichigo said.

"Yeah, and the doors are open again," Chad said as he opened the door. Ichigo then turned to them and spoke in a frustrated tone.

"I am done playing these games," he said before he started walking towards the door. "You guys head to Urahara's shop, I'll go collect my body from my place and meet you there," Ichigo said as he walked out the door.

"Wait, why do you need to collect your body," Renji asked as he too walked out of the door.

"If they are planning to pick us off one by one my I don't want to leave my body at home where it is just a sitting duck," Ichigo replied causing everyone to nod their heads. Ichigo then flash-stepped away in the direction of his house. When he arrived home he opened his bedroom window and let out a sigh of relief seeing his body was there and was okay. He hopped into the room and walked straight to his closet where Kon was sleeping and opened it before he grabbed the little stuffed lion over his mouth making sure he didn't scream.

"What the!?" A muffled yell from Kon came.

"Shhhh!" Ichigo said as he held on to the stuffed animal with one hand and placed his finger to his lip with his other. Ichigo then removed his hand from the stuffed lion's mouth before he spoke. "Come with me, it isn't safe here," Ichigo said before he walked over to his desk and wrote a note for his dad and sisters telling them not to worry.

"What do you mean it's not safe here!?" Kon yelled/asked in a hushed voice.

" I'll explain it once we get to Kisuke's shop," Ichigo said as he picked up his body and placed it over his shoulder all while still in his Shikai. "Hop on my shoulder and hold on tight," Ichigo said as he climbed up and the bed and place his foot on the window getting ready to flash-step out of the room. Kon climbed up onto the bed and hopped onto Ichigo's shoulder before the duo flash-stepped out of the room and began making their way to Kisuke's shop. It only took about two minutes before Ichigo appeared in front of Kisuke's shop with his body slung over his shoulder and a terrified Kon holding on for dear life. "You can get off now," Ichigo said as he jerked his shoulder knocking the poor stuffed lion off.

"Ouch!" Kon yelled as he hit the ground. Ichigo ignored the complaining stuffed lion and made his way into the shop. As he opened the door he saw all the lights were on and he could hear voices coming from the sitting room. Ichigo carried his body to the back room where the voices were coming and opened the door. When he opened it he saw Renji and the guys and already arrived and they were all sitting around a table with Tessai and Kisuke drinking tea.

"Hey Kisuke, Is it okay for me to leave my body here for a while?" Ichigo asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah it'll be safe here," Kisuke replied in a serious voice. "We need to settle this soon before someone else get nabbed," Kisuke said as Ichigo walked into one of the connecting rooms and placed his body down.

"Would someone tell me what is going on!?" Kon yelled as he walked up to the table.

"Orihime has been kidnapped," Renji said causing the little stuffed lion's eyes to widen. "And it seems they are trying to pick us off one by one," Chad added.

"Do you think Aizen could be involved in this?" Renji asked as Ichigo sat down in between Kisuke and Chad.

"It's hard to tell right now," Ichigo replied as he watched Tessai poured him some tea.

"Urahara, were you able to find out anything from that telephone conversation?" Uryu asked while looking at Kisuke.

"I was hoping I could get the spiritual equivalent to a fingerprint off of it but sadly I got nothing," Kisuke said as he picked up a cup of tea.

"What does that mean?" Renji asked while looking at the shop keeper.

"Who knows, but all I can tell is that we are not dealing with humans or soul reapers," Kisuke replied causing Ichigo to narrow his eyes.

"It's not a hollow either," Ichigo added to what Kisuke said. "That spirit energy was nothing like a hollow's," he said causing Kisuke to look at him.

"You were able to sense them?" Kisuke asked with a curious voice.

"Yeah, it felt similar somehow but I can't put my finger on it," Ichigo said with a nod.

"From what we know there are at least three of them, the two men from tonight and the little girl who we talk to on the phone," Uryu noted.

"Well, there is only one of them now," Ichigo said with a smirk confusing all of them. "There is no way those two could survive those shots I fired, I made sure of it," Ichigo said as he pulled his two pistols out from his coat and placed them on the table. Before anyone could say anything to what Ichigo just said the telephone int he corner of the room started to ring. No one said a thing or moved a muscle all they did was stare at each other for a few seconds before Ichigo got up with a smirk on his face and made his way to the phone. "Hello," Ichigo said as he picked up the phone.

"You think you are so tough don't you?" came the angry voice of the little girl.

"Awww, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked in a mocking tone. "Did I upset the little girl by foiling her kidnapping and killing her friends?" Ichigo asked as he continued to mock the little girl on the line.

"Hahahaha!" the little girl laughed confusing Ichigo. "You thought you killed Noba and Kurōdo? Don't be silly," the little girl said causing Ichigo's eyes to widen.

 _'Impossible!'_ Ichigo thought to himself.

 **"She is right master, there are now new tombstones in here,"** Alucard said from inside Ichigo's inner world. Ichigo immediately calmed himself down before he spoke.

"So, what do you want I'm kind of busy you know," Ichigo said in a bored tone.

"Well, I had fun playing with you guys earlier I wanted to continue at the karakura town museum," the little girl said in a cheerful tone.

"Not interested," Ichigo replied before he hung up the phone causing everyone's eyes to widen in shock.

"Ichigo what are you doing!?" Uryu yelled/asked.

"I'm testing a theory," Ichigo replied. As he said that the phone began to ring again causing him to smirk. "Hello," Ichigo said into the phone.

"How dare you hang up the phone me!" the little girl yelled. "You do that again I will kill your friend," she said causing Ichigo to chuckle.

"Okay," Ichigo replied causing everyone's eyes to widen in horror.

"W-what?" the little girl stammered out in shock.

"I said okay kill her," Ichigo replied before he hung up the phone once more.

"Ichigo have you gone mad!?" Uryu asking in an angry voice.

"Relax, they clearly need something from us and Orihime is their only bargaining chip so they are not going to kill her," Ichigo said calmly. "If I am right the phone will be ringing again anytime now," Ichigo said and right on cue, the phone began to ring.

"What is it now?" Ichigo said in a fake bored tone.

"Get to the museum and bring all of your friends," the little girl said in an angry voice.

"I told you-" Ichigo was cut off by the little girl hung up the phone causing him to chuckle. Ichigo then turned and looked at his friends before he spoke. "They want us to go to the museum," he said as he walked back over to the table and sit down.

"Don't you think you are playing a dangerous game, Ichigo?" Kisuke asked as Ichigo sat down. Ichigo sighed before he replied.

"It may sound like that but I know what I am doing," he said before he looked to his friends. "They want us to go to the museum which has likely been booby-trapped for us," Ichigo said as he sipped his tea.

"Up until now everything has been going all according to their plans," Uryu said as he adjusted his sunglasses. "They did not plan on Ichigo being able to capture and likely kill them but the next time they will be ready," he added in a serious tone.

"That's not what worries me," Ichigo said as he narrowed his eyes. "She just said that those two who I shot are perfectly fine," he said causing Kisuke and Renji to look at Ichigo with wide eyes.

"What's the big deal?" Uryu asked while looking at Ichigo. "Maybe you missed," he said causing Ichigo to shake his head.

"No, that shot I fired locks onto the spiritual energy of its target and follows their every move," Ichigo said as he placed the cup of tea down on the table before he looked at Renji. "And the last time I fired a less powerful than that one I tore through Renji's Shikai and his arm," Ichigo said causing Renji to grab his previously injured arm.

"He is right," Renji said surprising everyone. "My Shikai only recently fixed itself and I was only able to reuse my arm because of Orihime's healing ability. If t wasn't for her I would have probably lost my arm for good," Renji said surprising everyone once more while at the same time making everyone wonder just how much is Ichigo holding back.

"There is no way those two could have survived," Ichigo said before he got up. "But One thing I know for a fact, they are not making it out of that museum alive," Ichigo said in a cold tone before he looked at his friends. "Let's go," he said as he pulled out his two pistols and began making his way to the door with his friends all following behind him. "Come on, Kon," Ichigo said causing the little stuffed lion to become happy and follow them out of the shop.

"Finally realizing that you need my particular skill set," Kon said cockily as he followed the guys out of the shop.

"No, we might need a chew toy to give to the security dogs at the museum," Ichigo said causing the little stuffed lion to turn pale. He tried to run back into the shop where it is safe but Renji grabbed before he could. As they were walking towards the museum, Kon who was strapped to Uryu's back began his usual complaining.

"Would someone explain to me why I am a bag that kids!?" he yelled from his position strapped to Uryu's back.

"I told you already, we don't know when or where these guys might attack us so we need you to watch our back," Ichigo replied in a bored tone.

"I get that but why do I need to be a kids backpack!?" he whined causing Ichigo to groan and tune the complaining stuffed lion out. After walking for about another 5 minutes the group arrived at the museum. It was completely dark, there wasn't any sign of anyone being there.

"Do you think someone should stay outside and keep watch?" Renji asked as they looked at the doors to the museum.

"No, if the situation was different then maybe," Ichigo said in a serious voice. "But with them wanting to pick us off I think it is better for us to stick together," he said while the others nodded. The group then began walking up the stairs of the museum and pushed open the doors. When they entered the museum hey couldn't see anything. It was pitch black due to the lights being off. The only thing they could see was the giant skeleton of a T-Rex illuminated by the moonlight. The thing the group heard was the sound of a little girl giggling through the P.A system.

"Welcome!" she said with a giggle. "We are going to play hide and seek, you guys are it!" she said causing Ichigo to growl.

"We didn't come here to play games!" Uryu yelled out into the museum.

"Stop being such a spoilsport!" the little girl said in a slightly angry voice. "If you find us I promise you we are going to return your friend!" she said in a sing-song tone.

"Not going to happen," Ichigo said as he walked forward and pulled out his pistols.

"Ah ah ahhhh!" the girl said in a child-like manner. "You have to leave your weapons in the case off to your right," she said causing Ichigo to raise his eyebrow and look over to the right and see a case with his and Renji's zanpakuto's name on it. The names were spelled wrong which causes both Renji and Ichigo's eyebrow to twitch slightly before Ichigo's eyes narrowed slightly with a smirk on his face.

 _'Interesting,'_ he thought with a smirk. _'I don't recall them ever seeing Renji's Shikai and yet they somehow know it's named,'_ Ichigo thought before he turned his attention back to the girl's voice.

"Yeah, that is not going to happen," Ichigo said in a cold tone. "If you want my zanpakuto you are going to have to pry it out of my cold dead hands," he said while Renji nodded in agreement.

"That's not part of the-" ***Bang!*** the little girl was cut off by Ichigo shooting the speakers where her voice was coming through.

"As I said earlier, we won't be playing games," Ichigo said and he closed his eyes and began trying to sense them.

"Ichigo what are you doing?" Uryu asked in an angry voice.

"Yeah Ichigo, Orihime could get hurt," Renji added. Chad just looked at Ichigo for a while before he spoke.

"I trust Ichigo on this," he said surprising the other two. "He has never done anything that will put his friends at risk so I don't think he will do that now," Chand said causing them to realize that he was right on the matter. Ichigo then opened his eyes and spoke.

"Found them," he said getting everyone's attention.

"Yeah, I sense them too," Kon said causing everyone to snap their heads around at him. Uryu closed his eyes and began trying to sense what they were sensing for a few seconds before he opened them and spoke.

"So can I," he said. "It's faint but I can sense it too and you are right Ichigo it is similar but I can't figure out from where," he said with a puzzled look on his face.

"I think I figured it out," Ichigo said while looking at Kon before he turned and began walking up to the second level of the museum. "And for your sake, you better hope I'm wrong, Kisuke," Ichigo said softer than normal so no one heard him. As Ichigo was halfway up the stairs all his senses shouted danger and the sound of rocks crackling was heard. He immediately looked down and saw the stairs were starting to give way causing his eyes to widen. He quickly flash-stepped back down the stairs where his friends were just beginning to follow him up.

"What the hell!?" Uryu yelled out he stared at the collapsing staircase.

"That was close," Ichigo said as he as he appeared next to Renji and left out a sigh of relief.

"Hehe you can't go up there just yet," the voice of the little girl said with a giggle off to their left. When they all looked over they saw her sitting on top of the T-rex's head.

"Well, at least you saved us the trouble of hunting you down," Ichigo said while looking up at the girl.

"You have been causing me a whole lot of trouble you know that, Strawberry," the little girl said causing Ichigo to growl.

"Listen, you return Orihime and I'll let you live," Ichigo lied having no intention of letting her keep her life after this. "How does that sound?" He asked with a fake smile on his face.

"That doesn't sound fun," the girl said in a childish manner. "let's play something else," she said happily.

"If you think because you are all the way up there or those two up on the second floor are going to save you," Ichigo said causing her eyes to widen. "You got a whole other thing coming," he said as he flash-stepped towards her at full speed leaving an afterimage behind. The next thing the little girl felt was wind blow through her hair before the Ichigo she was looking at started to disappear as though he was an illusion causing her eyes to widen in panic.

"What the!" she yelled out in shock as he stood on the dinosaur's head.

"Looking for me," came the voice of Ichigo from behind her causing her to turn and look behind her only to see Ichigo standing behind her under the moonlight and his blood red eyes glowing as he stared down at her. No matter how much she tried she couldn't move a muscle. She wanted to scream for Noba to come and rescue her but her voice won't come out. He heard was pounding in her chest and her ears were ringing from the around of blood flowing to her head. Ichigo then reached into his pocket and pulled out his substitute soul reaper bag confusing his friends for a few seconds before Uryu's eyes widen when he realized why Ichigo did that.

"Of course!" he said as he stared at Ichigo and the terrified girl. "It makes sense now!" he said confusing Chad and Renji. The girl couldn't look away from Ichigo's eyes, she was too scared to look away so she never noticed Ichigo taking out the badge or him moving the badge towards her. The next thing she felt was something touched her chest and the next thing that happened caused everyone except Ichigo and Uryu's eyes to widen. A small pill came out of the girl's mouth and her body fell to the ground lifeless. Ichigo grabbed the pill and looked off to his right at one of the doors on the second floor.

"Guess I was right after all," he said as he continued to look at the door. "You better come out or else I am going to crush this pill," he said causing the door to slowly open and Noba and Kurōdo exited out of the room. Ichigo then jumped down from the giant skeleton and landed next to his friends with the small pill still in his hand.

"How did you know they were mod souls?" Uryu asked Ichigo causing Renji and Chand's eyes to widen.

"It was simple really," Ichigo said while looking up at the two mod souls. "Their spirit energy was similar to what I usually felt when Kon is using my body," Ichigo said while Uryu nodded. "The reason why I didn't realize it earlier is that his spirit energy is much weaker when he is in that toy so it was more difficult to sense," he said causing everyone to understand.

"That makes sense," Uryu said as he adjusted his glasses. "I too figured it out, but mainly because I was carrying Kon around all this time so I noticed the similarities," he said causing Ichigo to look over Renji.

"My, my, I am quite surprised that Mr. Lieutenant over here doesn't sense anything," Ichigo mocked causing Renji to growl. Before Renji could yell at Ichigo, he turned and look back up at the mod souls. "Return Orihime here now...or else I'll crush this soul candy!" Ichigo said as he held up the pill between his fingers. The two mod looked at each other for a few seconds before they nodded and disappear on the second floor.

"Hey Ichigo," Chad said getting his attention. "Look over there," he said pointing to the place where the staircase collapsed. When Ichigo looked over he saw the staircase was perfectly normal.

"So it was all an Illusion," he said in a surprised voice.

"It was likely that little girls doing," Renji said causing everyone to nod in agreement. All of their attention was taken away from the staircase to the sound of footsteps coming from their left. When they all looked over they saw Orihime walking towards them from out of one of the hallways on the first floor.

"Orihime!" Uryu and Ichigo said as they stared at her. "Are you okay?" Uryu asked as he watched her walk towards them.

"Yeah, I don't know what happen all I know I woke up in one of the rooms over there," she said pointing to the hallway where she walked out from.

"I'm glad you're okay," Ichigo said as he walked up and hugged Orihime taking everyone by surprise. While hugging her Ichigo then spoke in a chilling tone. "And do you take me for a fool?" he asked as he pressed the substitute soul reaper badge on Orihime's back causing a similar pill to shoot out of her mouth. Ichigo caught the pill as Orihime's body fell to the ground and transformed into Kurōdo.

"Him again!" Uryu yelled as he stared at the body.

"How did you know it was him, Ichigo?" Chad asked.

"His friend was missing," Ichigo said pointing up to the second floor causing all of them to look up and see Noba stand there sweating slightly. "Now bring the real Orihime," Ichigo said with a smirk. Noba then sunk into the ground and returned two minutes late on the second floor with a sleeping Orihime in his arms. He then placed her on the ground and stepped away from her. Ichigo then looked in his hands at the two pills that he was holding and took the one that belonged to the girl and tossed it to Noba surprising everyone.

"Ichigo what are you doing?" Uryu yelled as he ran towards Orihime.

"I need to ask her something," Ichigo replied as he watches Noba catch the pill. "Put it back in her gigai," he said causing the mod soul to walk over to the little girl's body and put the pill in her mouth causing the body to come to life.

"W-what's going on?" the soft voice of Orihime said as she began to wake up causing everyone to look over at her. Ichigo walked over and knelt down beside her before he spoke.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a warm smile on his face.

"Yeah, but where am I?" she asked as she looked around.

"We'll explain later," he said before he stood back up and looked at the now awake little girl was who was looking at Ichigo with nothing but fear in her eyes causing him to smirk.

 **"Oh the wonderful smell of fear,"** Came the excited voice of Alucard Voice inside Ichigo's inner world causing Ichigo to chuckle.

"So," Ichigo said getting everyone's attention. "Kisuke put you up to this didn't he?" Ichigo asked causing everyone's eyes to widen in shock.

"H-how did you know?" the little girl asked the question that was in everyone's minds causing Ichigo to chuckle before he replied.

"It was simple really," he said as he spun his pistols on both of his index fingers. "Once I realized that you were mod souls I remembered Rukia tell me that all mod souls were destroyed a long time ago. So then I thought who is the most likely person in the world of the living to have access to banned artifacts from the Soul Society," he said causing every one of his friends to understand how he reached that conclusion. "I got Kon from Kisuke, so it wasn't really that big of a surprise that he had more than one mod soul," he said.

"Urahara sure is a sneaky man isn't he," Renji said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"The second thing that made me realize it was Kisuke had to do with Renji," Ichigo said surprising everyone again. "His zanpakuto to be exact. Renji had never released his Shikai in front of any of you and yet you knew the name of his zanpakuto," he said while pointing over to the cases where they were supposed to place their zanpakuto in.

"I see, so whoever was behind all of this had to know our personal information as well," Uryu noted while nodding his head.

"And the only one who knows all of our personal information whether we like it or not is Kisuke," Ichigo said.

"My, my, Tessai I told you, my apprentice sure is smart," came an all too similar jovial voice causing Ichigo's eyebrow to twitch before he looked behind them and saw Tessai and Kisuke standing there with a stupid grin on his face waving at them. "Hello, all!" Kisuke said in his usual childlike manner.

"Kisuke, you have two minutes to explain yourself," Ichigo said as he pointed both pistols at Kisuke who didn't look the least bit scared.

"Calm down, calm down," he said while waving his fan at Ichigo. "This was an exercise designed to help you better your teamwork," he said causing Ichigo and his friends to raise an eyebrow. "All of you were in the Soul Society fighting your own battles. This was a training exercise designed to help you all work better as a team and put more trust into each other," he said causing Ichigo to nod his head before he flipped Kurōdo soul candy to Noba and turned to Kisuke.

"Kisuke," Ichigo said in a sweet friendly voice. "Run," he said chillingly as his face turned cold.

 ****Bang** **Bang****

 ****CHAPTER END****

 **HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!** **I AM SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER FEEL A BIT RUSHED THAT IS MAINLY BECAUSE IT IS. I WANTED TO GET THIS PART OF THE STORY OVER WITH ALREADY.** **ALL OF THE REAL ACTION STARTS NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
